School Play Crisis
by MzAnon
Summary: I am back! It has been completed if you want more please R&R and let me know! Mizuki's class has the role of actors in the upcoming school competition. What happens when Mizuki gets to be the princess and Sano the prince of "Sleeping Beauty"? What is Nanba planning? Can Mizuki keep her secret? Rated M for future chapters Miz/San
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else.**

Listening to her MP3 playing Mizuki sat at the desk in her and Sano's room working on her paper due tomorrow. Recently it seemed the only way she could find relaxation was to listen to the music Julia had sent her. American music always seemed to relax her more than what she had bought in Japan. The project was for English. Specifically stories that were about princesses, the guys were always sighing and booing the stories but Mizuki knew the stories by heart, being a girl raised on those stories. It seemed their English teacher was trying to get everyone in the romantic mood before Valentine 's Day.

The project was to take one of the stories and write what you personally took from that story. Mizuki had a hard time picking which story to work with. She loved so many of them. She thought about going Cinderella, but she wasn't sure she could get to much herself from it. She wasn't really sure what it was like to have stepsisters, she had only a half-brother. And he wasn't a rival in her love life. Chewing on the eraser of the pencil Mizuki tapped her foot to the song. Maybe Sleeping Beauty, she was sure she could sleep through anything. But she wasn't sure she wanted to have to wait for someone else to save her. She was learning to be self-dependent. The MP3 player switched to the next song, Mizuki quickly switched songs. She wasn't in the mood to listen to sappy songs.

Sano opened the door to see his roommate subconsciously gnawing at the pencil eraser and listening to music. She looked so feminine just sitting there. It was getting harder for him to spend his days near her and pretending they were just friends. He had such desires to wrap his arms around her right now and tell her how much he cared. But he couldn't. If she knew he knew…well she might leave him. He couldn't risk that. Clearing his throat loudly Sano tried to announce his presence.

Mizuki remained oblivious to her roommate. The next story on the list was Beauty and the Beast. Mizuki felt her face blush softly. Sano was far from a beast, and in her mind her prince was always Sano. She also wasn't sure what to do about the idea that she had to break _his_ curse. She wasn't really the type to think highly of her own abilities. Snow White…Well she definitely wasn't surrounded by dwarfs. She was by far the shortest person around. Plus she wasn't sure she'd eat an apple from a creepy old woman. Sighing Mizuki went to lay her head on the desk when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"AHH!" Mizuki fell from her chair clutching her heart, "Sa—Sano. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was working on tomorrow's English paper. I'm sorry." Mizuki tried to hide the blush on her cheeks and stood up taking out her ear buds.

"You shouldn't think so hard. You'll make yourself go bald." Sano tossed his coat over the chair and patted Mizuki's head affectionately, "I'm going first to the shower."

Mizuki nodded and sat back down at her blank piece of paper and started to write…

_Princess Aurora, Sleeping Beauty, was raised as a commoner ignoring what she really was, a princess. She lived a lie for 16 years just to keep herself safe. …_Her paper went on for many pages about the story of Sleeping Beauty and what the symbolism meant to her…_ But once she was in love she broke down her lie. Love caused her to fall victim to the curse laid before her years ago. She gave up her life, literally, to be with her one true love. It took that love to save her in the end. Living a lie is the hardest thing possible, especially when it's love that gets in the way of it._

Mizuki leaned back in the chair her paper done. She glanced at the bathroom and could still hear the shower. Sano always took long ones. Guessing he would finish soon Mizuki didn't bother to get changed and just climbed up to her bunk and shut her curtain to sleep, dreams came quickly that night.

Sano looked around the room and realized that Mizuki was already in bed. But her paper was out on the desk. He had finished his before practice, but he wondered what she had written. Glancing at her closed curtain he could hear her steady breathing. Walking to the desk Sano sat down and read her paper.

Lying in his bed Sano remembered what her paper had said, one phrase stuck out miserably. "Living a lie is hard enough, but lying to the one you love is the worse. It can't bring anything but sadness." Sano covered his face in his hands angry. Why was her paper making him feel like a bad guy? Did it really mean because they were living a lie that it would end badly? Sleeping beauty ended well. Would they be able to too? He knew right now he was living in sadness, but it wasn't a bad sadness. Sano was happy to have her by his side; it just hurt when he thought about the ability that they couldn't go out like a normal couple. Actually they weren't even a couple. That night sleep didn't come easy to Sano unlike Mizuki who was snoring contently above.

**This is my second fanfic and again Hana Kimi (yay!) This time I am planning  
>a lighter story. I hope you enjoy, I promise longer chapters to come. ^_^<br>Comments and Constructive Criticism is welcome! Flames will be used  
>to turn the offender into a human s'more ~_^ So please be nice.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else.**

"Alright everyone turn in your papers. We have something big to discuss today." Their English teacher collected the papers and went out into the hallway.

Mizuki glanced to the side and saw Sano staring out the window. He looked sadder than usual. Mizuki pressed her forehead against the surprised Sano's forehead and checked for a fever. Sano quickly pushed Mizuki away and glared at her. Caught off guard Mizuki backed up and looked like she wanted to cry.

"I thought maybe you had a fever…" Mizuki sat back down and stared straight ahead.

Sano clenched his fist under his desk and cursed himself. He hadn't meant to push her away or glare, but her essay words still rang in his mind, _living a lie._

Nakatsu watched Mizuki and Sano with anger and jealousy. What was Sano thinking? He noticed Mizuki looking sad. He loved all his friends, but every time Mizuki got hurt because of Sano he wanted to kick his friend's ass.

Their teacher walked back in with Nanba behind him. Their teacher sat down behind his desk as Nanba stood at the board. Smiling he knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the teens riled up over this play.

"Alright we have another school festival coming up! As usual all 3 dorms will be competing. Although this is one competition that dorm one and two have never actually won. So this year, let's win!" Nanaba tried to get the class excited, "There's a prize!"

Mumbles erupted from the class about the past "prizes" they had been offered. None of the prizes had yet been worth the work that they had put into the contests.

"The prize is a free weekend. No classes, no practices, no work, and you don't have a curfew! You can even go get a motel for the weekend! Of course you will have a chaperone, but it will be a chaperone of the winning class's choice!" Nanaba hoped that would excite the students.

A few more eyes were facing him now. One pair stood out amongst the rest. Mizuki, the recent class idol, was staring at him, but not focused on him. It looked like he was staring through Nanba just facing the direction he was forced too. Nanba resolved that he would talk to his underclassman after the announcement.

"So the competition is a play. Each dorm puts on their unique take of a fairy tale story. Each class in the dorm has a part, costumes, scenes, scripts, and the actors. This year, due to your current English studies, we will be performing a classic Princess and Prince story line." Nanba waited for the unforgiving sighs and groans from the class to end, "We already drew the classes at random to figure out which class is going to do which part of the play. This year Class 2-C will be…" Everyone kept their fingers crossed for scenery or costumes or anything but acting. Mizuki still hadn't heard a word spoken. She was still concerned over the way Sano pushed her away. "The ACTORS!" Nanba smiled proudly and puffed out his chest hoping the class would get excited.

Sano's attention snapped to the older male at the front of the class. They were the actors, this wasn't going to end well, and it never did when it came to anything they had to dress up for. Mizuki was too careless and she would end up excited and getting herself into trouble again. She always did. Except today she didn't even look like she had heard a word Nanba said. Usually she would have been out of her seat excitedly and asking to be the first one picked. Instead she was just staring ahead.

"The play will be chosen by the three dorm leaders and then will be presented to each dorm to work their own take on the story. The character portrayed by each student will also be drawn at random. So don't worry about picking who will play who. Once the story is chosen the rest will be randomized also. This way the dorms can't pick their best actors and get an advantage over the rest. On the day of the festival we will be inviting St. Blossom's to come watch all three versions of the play. They will be the ones voting on the best."

Nanba walked out of the class room leaving the students all complaining about having the hardest job. He waited for Mizuki to walk out after the bell rang. The students passed him complaining still about the job they had to do, and they didn't want to do. Mizuki never came out, Nanba looked in the room to see Nakatsu and Sano bickering in a corner and Mizuki gathering up his school supplies silently. Curiosity peeked, Nanba walked in and grabbed Mizuki's arm.

"Are you feeling alright? You didn't hear a word I said today. You are usually the one I can count on to get pumped up." Nanba held her arm tightly not going to give Mizuki a way out before answering.

"Oh sorry Senpai, I was thinking hard… What was the announcement about?" Mizuki blushed and tried to pull her arm away to finish getting ready to leave.

"A play, Ashiya." Nanba felt a little bit annoyed that he was being brushed off, "You're class is the actors. Usually you are the first to offer to be in the competitions. What's wrong? Do you want to go somewhere with me to sit and talk?"

Sano whipped around from Nakatsu and grabbed Mizuki's bag, "He doesn't have time today he has a paper to finish."

Nakatsu glared at Nanba unsure of what the older teen was trying to pull, but he didn't like it either.

"I _do not_ have anything to finish, Sano! And what do you care where I go?" Mizuki grabbed her bag back from the stunned boy, "And sorry Senpai, I don't feel like talking today. I promise I will listen about the competition more next time." Turning to the door Mizuki ran out at top speed, past Dr. Umeda who was coming from his room.

"Ashiya?" Umeda knew her run, everyone did.

"What the hell is your problem Sano?" Nanba brushed his hands off on his shirt.

"My problem, since when you are gay you womanizer?" Sano grabbed his bag angrily from his desk.

Nakatsu stared out the window watching Mizuki run away from the school towards the far side of the fields.

"Gay? I was just wondering why our most enthusiastic student is suddenly depressed. It is my job to check on my dorm mates!"

Sano ignored the boys behind him and walked out of the room. He went to his and Mizuki's room and opened the door expecting to see the girl sulking. Instead the room was empty and silent. Sitting on his bed Sano covered his face in his hands. _Why am I always so cold? I want to warm her. Not chase her away…_

"Living a lie…"

Nakatsu and Nanaba stared out the door before both walking away silently. Each a different theory on what just happened. But both knew that it started with Mizuki and Sano fighting.

Mizuki slowed her sprint to a walk and looked behind her at the school. She didn't want to go to the dorm. She knew Sano would be there. She didn't know why she blew up at him. He was trying to help her. But after pushing her away why would he want to be near her? She walked to a tree and sat down pulling her knees up to her chest. Resting her forehead on her knees she cried all her tears out.

**Alright second chapter up, and longer than the first lol!  
>I hope you all enjoyed this one too! I know I tossed in some sadness, but I promise it is a lot happier than my last story!<br>Again **Comments and Constructive Criticism is welcome! Flames will be used  
>to turn the offender into a human s'more ~_^ So please be nice.<strong>  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else.**

It was dinner time and no one had heard from Mizuki since the confrontation in the class room. Sano was beginning to worry, but kept his emotions in check. Nakatsu was frantic, asking everyone if they had seen his friend. Even Nanba stopped at their table to ask even though he assumed Mizuki hadn't returned yet after seeing Nakatsu's running about. Kayashima sat in silence thinking, after finishing his meal he excused himself from dinner and left the cafeteria.

"Ashiya?" Kayashima had seen her under the trees hours before and figured she must have fallen asleep there. He was right.

"Nnnn" Mizuki was shivering slightly in the breeze.

"Wake up Ashiya." Kayashima took off his coat and put it around the smaller teen.

"Uh, Kayashima?" Mizuki blinked a few times before realizing where she was, "Oh uh, sorry! I must have fallen asleep out here. I was…"

Kayashima had sat down beside her and mimicked her by resting his chin on his knees and looking out over the field, "If you needed time alone its fine. You don't have to explain to me. Everyone needs time to themselves."

"Thanks." Mizuki smiled at her friend. She was always worried he didn't like her. But it was times like now that she realized he was a very special friend.

"If you want to be alone outside though, you should remember a coat." Kayashima couldn't help but worry like the rest of the guys. Mizuki was a special friend to them all. Everyone loved her for one reason or another. But sometimes Kayashima worried a little bit more since he knew she was female, he felt he sometimes needed to lend her a helping hand around all the other males.

"Oh, right! Thanks for loaning me yours. I guess I just don't think before I do things."Mizuki turned and looked at Kayashima. She wished she had his calm personality.

"You're an impulsive person, but it's okay because it makes you who you are."

"Oh yeah, I guess that is part of me isn't it?" Mizuki thought hard for a moment and then decided she needed to talk to someone, "Kayashima if I told you I had been lying to everyone since I first came here. Would you hate me?"

"No. Everyone has secrets. Everyone keeps something inside them. Not everyone wants to let everyone else inside they're private worlds." Kayashima smiled to himself. _Much like how I don't always like everyone knowing the extent of my abilities._

"But I don't want everyone to think badly of me." Mizuki looked down at her feet.

"Ashiya. You are you. No matter what secrets are inside of you, no matter what you hide it doesn't change you are the spontaneous, exciting, caring friend we've learned to love. Nothing would change who you are." Kayashima knew he had to use an example for the sometimes slow girl, "Ashiya, would you feel any different towards me if I had been born a girl?"

Mizuki looked up startled but thought it over carefully, "No. You would still be Kayashima. You would still be calm and caring. And you'd still have those cool abilities you have!" Mizuki smiled broadly.

"Well I feel the same about you. If you had been born a girl, you'd still be the same spunky Ashiya that makes everyone smile, and worry." Kayashima was glad his example had hit home.

"Thank you Kayashima! I feel much better now!" Mizuki's stomach growled before she finished her sentence, both teens laughed.

"Come on its past dinner. And everyone's been worried about you." Kayashima stood up and extended a hand to help her up.

Mizuki walked next to Kayashima laughing and bouncing around. Talking hurriedly about dinner and the upcoming play, it had completely slipped her mind to give him back his coat. He shrugged. As they neared the school Kayashima saw Umeda standing against the building. Umeda nodded to Kayashima, but Mizuki hadn't noticed the doctor at all. Umeda turned around went back in the school. _She's safe. This is another time an old man doesn't need to get involved in their world. Nakatsu was freaking out for no reason again._ Umeda smiled to himself as he walked through the hallways.

Mizuki bounded into the entrance where Sano, Nakatsu and Nanba were standing with Yuujiro on a leash ready to go out. Mizuki stared confused and looked back at Kayashima who was staring at them too.

"Uh were you looking for me?" Mizuki pointed a finger at herself embarrassed, "Sorry I feel asleep under a tree while I was reading. Kayashima woke me up for dinner, haha." Looking down Mizuki quickly took off Kayashima's coat and handed it back thanking him.

Kayashima nodded and walked away to his room. Mizuki smiled at her friends and blushed as her stomach growled even louder this time.

"I guess I missed dinner huh?" blushing Mizuki covered her stomach.

Sano and Nakatsu blinked in disbelief_. Kayashima's coat? Mizuki was wearing his coat?_ The teens thought in unison.

Nanba laughed and shook his head, "We were worried about you? We should have known you would come home for food!"

Mizuki frowned and smacked Nanba's arm. She walked off towards the cafeteria hoping something was left.

The three boys and Yuujiro stood confused. But happy she seemed back to normal. Nanaba walked back towards his room while Sano took Yuujiro back out to the dog house and Nakatsu realized his roommate had some explaining to do.

**Aww I love Kayashima and he is such an understanding guy, I had to give him a special part ^_^  
>I will update again soon...I just have a busy week ahead, but I promise to keep up on the story ~_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else.**

After eating her dinner Mizuki stretched walking back to her room. Smiling at Kayashima's encouraging words, she felt more whole than she had in days. She knew no matter what she was herself. Even if she wasn't allowed to show all of herself she wouldn't lose who she was on the inside. Opening her door to her room she saw Sano had his curtain pulled. Even if she felt better about herself that didn't change Sano's weird behavior today. Maybe she was okay with her, but maybe he wasn't?

"Kayashima talked to me outside. I fell asleep while I was thinking. I wasn't feeling like myself today. I guess I spent too much time writing my paper last night and didn't sleep well. When I explained how I was feeling Kayashima told me what I needed to hear. He reminded me to be me. He said it didn't matter what a person held inside as a secret as long as we are ourselves."

Sano listened to his roommate talking outside his curtain. He knew she could tell he was awake. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to tell her the same thing. He wanted to be the one to help. His jealousy was killing him. He wanted to know why she wore Kayashima's coat. But he also knew it wasn't important.

"I know he is right. As long as I am always me, then I don't have to worry. No matter happens, I am Mizuki Ashiya and I always will be." She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Sano sat up and opened his curtain and looked out at the closed bathroom door. _Living a lie…_ He didn't want to admit it but Kayashima was right. It didn't matter if they were living a lie. She was her no matter what gender she appeared to be. She would always be the one he wanted to be by his side. It didn't matter. He could live the lie of being only friends for now. One day he would admit to her the truth but for now, he'd be content with this.

Mizuki got out of the shower and dried herself off before putting on her extra baggy clothing. She didn't feel like wearing her vest tonight. Some nights it made it hard to get comfortable. She looked in the mirror, her eyes were still red from crying, but not terrible. Her smile was back in place as she remembered to just be herself. Picking up all her dirty clothing she opened the bathroom door to a dark and quiet room. _Sano must have fallen asleep._ Walking quietly she put her dirty clothes in her bag and went to the ladder to get into bed. Sano opened his curtain and yawned.

"Come on. It's cold tonight. And you never dry your hair enough. You're bound to catch a cold. Get in here." Sano half-awake pulled his roommate under his blanket and snuggled against her. He was right her hair was wet. She shivered and started to wiggle out of the blanket when Sano's arm accidentally fell across her chest. Mizuki froze and tried to shrink. Sano mumbled in his sleep. Mizuki couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Sano. Wake up. I need to go to my bed. Please…" Mizuki wiggled away a little but realized if she moved any further Sano's hand could be lying on her chest. She sighed and tried to figure out how to wake him up. She wouldn't be able to sleep in this position. Sighing again Mizuki realized that it didn't matter she wasn't going to be able to wake up her roommate. Wiggling downward Mizuki took a deep breath in and snuggled against Sano. _If you can't beat them, join them._

Sano woke up feeling someone breathing against his chest. Looking down Mizuki had snuggled against him. _Did I really invite her to my bed? I thought I dreamt that!_ Running his hand down her back subconsciously Sano didn't realize what he was doing. Mizuki mewed a little in her sleep and wiggled closer, making her shirt ride up. Sano stopped moving his hand when he felt her bare skin under his fingers. Eyes opening wider Sano pulled his hand back and blushed fiercely.

"Ashiya, come on idiot it's time to get up." Sano couldn't help that his voice sounded husky. The feeling of her skin made him feel much more awake.

Mizuki rolled over and didn't wake up. Her bare back now facing Sano, trying to hold himself back Sano leaned against the wall. He was much more aware now. She had a slight dip down her back to her hips. Her body may have been hidden by baggy clothing, but once that clothing moved…

Gulping Sano slowly attempted to crawl over Mizuki to get out of the bed. Before Sano could get all the way over her, Mizuki rolled on her back and opened her eyes. Above her straddling her hips Sano stared down at her.

Mizuki opened her mouth to scream, but Sano covered her mouth with his hand in time.

"Shhh! I was trying to get up, you fell asleep in my bed again. So I was trying to let you sleep more." Sano's face was bright red as he realized he had the girl of his dreams pinned below him shushed by his hand.

Mizuki attempted to wiggle away from Sano's body. But the rubbing caused them both to freeze. Jumping off Sano ran to the bathroom, leaving a flushed panting Mizuki lying on his bed wondering what had happened. Sano looked in the mirror as blood dripped from his nose. _If she moved one more inch… I can't handle this. I am going to have to try and not touch her for a while; I don't think I can hold myself back much longer._

_Did he feel anything? I didn't have my vest on…I need to be careful…_Mizuki stood up and quickly got dressed. She looked at the bed she had been laying in. The blankets were all on her side. Smile walked back over and ran her hand over where Sano's head had been laying. _I love him…_Shaking her head Mizuki pulled herself up and walked away to the desk. It was Saturday so there were no classes. At ten they had the meeting for the dorm competition. She was looking forward to seeing what play they were going to do. Opening the curtains Mizuki noticed that it was starting to rain. Droplets streamed down their window.

Sano opened the bathroom door after having cleaned himself up. He noticed the way Mizuki stared out at the rain, almost longingly. _What is she thinking about?_

"Bathroom is yours." Sano walked to the closet to get a clean shirt. He turned back and watched as Mizuki shut the door. He walked back to his bed and sat down on it. Holding his clean shirt he sighed. _Damn it! I … I want you beside me._ Sano quickly pulled his shirt on and got ready for breakfast.

**I hope you all enjoy where the story is going. I promise soon we will  
>get to the part of the play! ^_^<br>Remember please C&C me ~_^  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't (and never will) own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love and portray the characters in my little fan-fics for free. ^_^**

"What is for breakfast today?" Mizuki had caught up with Nakatsu and Kayashima. They were on their way to the cafeteria too.

"Today is omelets, with some interesting fillings!" Nakatsu loved to try breakfasts from other places. The staff had decided today's food was American based. Saturdays they liked to experiment with food.

Sano had waited and walked behind his friends watching all their smiling faces. Except Kayashima who just had his calm look as always, he kept looking back at Sano and staring. Slowing down to walk beside him Kayashima patted Sano's arm.

"It's okay." Kayashima smiled up at the taller teen.

Sano sighed and smiled. He was right. There was nothing to worry about, as long as Mizuki was smiling. But he couldn't help still being jealous of his friend who had helped Mizuki when it was he who wanted to be there for her.

Kayashima went back to his silent thinking. _Friends. Who would have known this is where I would find my place? I never thought I would be able to have such friends .I always thought I would be alone. I can't stand seeing any of them looking sad. I finally belong._

Breakfast flew by before the whole dorm gathered for the contest information. On a large board the class's roles were posted.

Second Dorm  
>Class 1-A SCENES<br>Class 2-A SCRIPTS  
>Class 3-A COSTUMES<br>Class 1-B ADVERTISEMENTS (Designs)  
>Class 2-B CONCESSIONS<br>Class 3-B STANDS (Photos, Pamphlets, Drinks)  
>Class 1-C MISC PERSON (Escort people to seats, Take Tickets)<br>Class 2-C ACTORS  
>Class 3-C OVERVIEW OF EVERYTHING<p>

"The play has been decided. This year we are doing…" Nanba started to write on the board, "SLEEPING BEAUTY."

Sano coughed into his hand, which was a big reaction for him. Mizuki bounced excited. That was the one she knew the best! Nakatsu went into a daydream imagining what it would be like to be the prince to kiss the princess; of course Mizuki was the princess in his imagination.

"We will now draw the names out of class 2-C and decide who plays which part! Of course the scripts will depict a unique version of each character! So you never know what your real character will be like! By the way, being the dorm leader I will be choosing my place in this play. And seeing as I need to help us beat down the other dorms…I will also be an actor."

Nakao jumped up with excitement, "I get to act with Nanba-Sempai!" _I hope I get to be the princess; I am the best looking as a female. And if Sempai is the prince…_ Nakao's face flushed as he had his own imagination in overdrive.

Nanba cleared his throat and wrote the character names on the board, "These are the original names of the character you will loosely be based on."

Princess Aurora  
>Prince Phillip<br>King  
>Queen<br>Maleficent  
>Flora<br>Fauna  
>Merryweather<p>

Grabbing a bag Nanba held it up to show the dorm, "In here are Class 2-C's names. I will draw them out one at a time and we will have our characters! Okay? Here we go…We will start at the bottom of the list and work our way up."

Reaching in Nanba pulled out the first name…

"For the character of Merryweather we have…Nakao!" Nanba wrote the name down, as Nakao complained he would be a better princess than a "Fairy."

Merryweather – Nakao

"Next for Fauna we have…Noe!"

Fauna – Noe

"Flora is played by…Me!"

Flora – Nanba

"I get to be a fairy with Nanba-Sempai!" Nakao now liked the idea of being a fairy.

"Alright Maleficent will be … Kayashima!" The class all nodded and mumbled about it fitting perfectly.

Maleficent – Kayashima

"The queen will be…Sekime."

Queen – Sekime

Nakatsu, Sano, and Mizuki all waited patiently. There three options were left. One would be king, and the other two would kiss…

"The king is none other than… Nakatsu!"

King- Nakatsu

Sano glanced at Mizuki who had a huge smile on her face waiting to see which part she was playing.

"Alright our Prince "Charming" is… Sano!"

Prince Phillip – Sano

"Our last main Character is the Princess, who will be played by… Ashiya!"

Princess Aurora – Ashiya

Everyone laughed and nodded to one another. Ashiya was the perfect princess for the play.

"Anyone who doesn't have an assigned position within their teams will become town's folk or animals in the play." Nanba looked at the list he had written and a sly smile played over his lips. The paper in his hand for the princess had said "Nakatsu" but who wanted to see the tall bleached kid as a princess? Nanba had something up his sleeve but he wasn't going to play that card yet.

**Aww now we know the cast ^_^  
>Remember to C&amp;C so I know how I'm doing ^_^. Thanks to those who have reviewed already ^_^<br>And the class numbering may be wrong, but I had to make it fit the storyline I had :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't (and never will) own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love and portray the characters in my little fan-fics for free. ^_^**

Mizuki walked out of the room in a lost state. _I have to play a girl AGAIN? Why always me? But Sano is the prince…KYA!_ Mizuki's face was turning redder by the moment.

"I am the king huh? Married to Sekime…hmmm" Nakatsu shook his head laughing; he had wanted to be the prince for Mizuki.

"I am evil, Maleficent?" Kayashima wondered aloud.

_I am the prince? I have to kiss Ashiya? I just decided to not touch her for a while. But better me near her than anyone else. I wouldn't stand it if she kissed someone else. I can't let anyone else near her._

Sano was deep in thought as he walked back to the dorm, the others were heading for lunch, but Sano had decided he needed to get in some extra "studying." He walked with his head down in thought.

_Will she want to practice the kiss scene? What if the writers think of some other way to wake her up? Maybe it will be a hug. Although if compete with dorm 3 they will think nothing of kissing. Gah, I want to kiss her, but not in front of the all those people. I want our kiss to be special. I want to tell her how I feel before I kiss her. I don't want her to think wrong…_

Mizuki sat next to Nakatsu and Kayashima and ate in silence. Kayashima kept watching her face. He knew she was bothered but he didn't want to pry.

"You know, I bet your costume will be amazing, Ashiya." Kayashima tried to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, it probably will, but then why am I always the girl?"

"Because you're our idol!" Nanba had walked up behind them before noticed.

"What about Nakao? He's an idol too!" Mizuki tried to reason.

"Well for one, can you picture Nakao and Sano kissing?" Everyone at the table shot food out their mouths except Mizuki who just felt her face get warm, "and two it was a random drawing."

"How about Nakao and I switch and you and Sano switch?" Mizuki bit her tongue after she said it, it wasn't like her to talk that way to her Sempai, but she was irritated today.

The group all looked at Mizuki in awe. Usually she was more than willing to take what was handed to her and make the best of it. Before anyone said anything Mizuki dumped her trash and left the cafeteria. She went to the door and saw it was still raining out. Decided that it was worth getting a cold she opened the door and ran at top speed out into the rain.

Sano caught sight of her running past their dorm window. She wasn't wearing anything but her uniform, which was almost transparent now. He hoped she had a vest underneath. Without thinking he grabbed his coat and ran out after her. He passed Nakatsu as he ran into the rain. Kayashima shook his head. _I told her to at least think first and take a coat. She really is too impulsive._

Sano looked back and forth between the woods and the warehouse for the sports field. He figured Mizuki would take shelter in the warehouse. _She would hide in somewhere like that._ As he neared the warehouse a bolt of lightning hit a tree to his left. He ran faster to the shelter. The tree crashed down blocking the way to the school. He tried the warehouse door to find it unlocked. Rushing in he tried the light switch to find out there was no power. He shook his head a little and looked around letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Ashiya? Are you in here?" Sano looked behind some the equipment. Walking carefully he tried to maneuver through the dark building.

"Sa….no…?" A small scared voice called out from a dark corner in the back.

Another crack of thunder followed by a gust a wind which knocked the down tree against the warehouse door. Sano looked outside to see that the door was blocked. He took his coat off and found his way to the small huddled body shivering.

"Ashiya, are you scared of the storm?" Sano quickly put is coat on the small girl.

"A … little" Mizuki hugged Sano's coat and jumped at the next crash of thunder.

Sano put his hand out but decided against touching her and pulled it back slowly. _I am glad it's dark. I don't want her to see me this flustered._ Sano walked to the wall beside her and sat.

"Sano, can I sit closer to you? I am cold." Mizuki tried to see him in the lightning flashes.

Sano remembered back to the night they had fallen in the ravine and she had spiked the fever. His face flushed at the memory, "Come here." Sano pulled her into his lap. He leaned against the wall and held her back against his chest. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her slender waist, instead just laid his arms at his side.

"Thanks." Mizuki smiled and leaned back against the warmth. She knew she had to be careful but right now it didn't matter, she needed to feel safe.

"Ashiya, are you upset about something?" Sano could tell she was still slightly tense.

"I was wondering why I have to always be the girl in the school festivals."

"Oh." _Well you are a girl…_ "Does it bother you that you're the princess and I am the prince this play?" Sano decided being in the dark was making him braver; he knew that she couldn't see his blushing face.

"Oh no! I mean I can trust you. You are my roommate, so it's more comfortable for me. I can't imagine being the princess for any of our other friends."

"Oh." _She trusts me as a roommate. That's all. Why did I hope for more? To her we are both guys._

"Sano, what do you think of me being the princess?" Mizuki fidgeted with her fingers.

"I think it will fit you, you're always assigned to dress as a girl anyway. Plus I can't imagine being the prince for someone like Nakatsu!" Sano smiled and leaned his head against the wall as she giggled at the image of princess Nakatsu, "Ashiya, you realize we will probably have to kiss for the play."

Mizuki sat up shocked. She didn't think about that, "Ah, yes. Well. I uh well." She stuttered over her words.

"Ya know I kiss when I get drunk. I know our friends told you that. But kissing in front of the crowds, I think I will be too nervous, you know?" Sano felt sad at the fact there was space between them since she had sat up.

"Sano, does it make us gay if we kiss?" Mizuki mumbled quietly.

Sano tried not to laugh, "Well no, especially not if it's for the play. And anyway, does it matter if we are gay or straight. All that matters is finding the one you just for you, right?"

Mizuki thought for a moment, trying to figure if Sano was straight or gay or was he bisexual, "You're right; as long as you care for the person and they care for you it is okay."

Sano smiled and reached out and ruffled her hair, "That's right."

Mizuki blushed and saw his face in the next lightning burst. He looked so deep in thought; the face he made was incredibly sexy. Mizuki reached up towards Sano. Her hand stopped short of his cheek. Mizuki felt her heart race against her chest as she looked away quickly dropping her hand.

Sano felt her fingers brush his chin, turning back to look down at the small girl leaned against his chest. Sighing he leaned his head back against the wall. Closing his eyes he tried to take in the feeling of her body warmth against him. In his mind Sano imagined Mizuki and him snuggling for different reasons than a storm.

Mizuki watched the rain pouring down the window pane and felt her tears mimicking the droplets sliding slowly leaving only trails of the moisture before disappearing. Soon her eyes shut as she drifted off to sleep against the warmth of Sano. _Why can't I tell him the truth? I don't want another kiss that doesn't mean anything. His drunk kiss shocked me enough…I just want to be with him…_

Sano felt Mizuki's breath become a slow constant pattern and knew she was asleep. He wiped the tears off her cheeks. He felt frustrated that he couldn't do that while she was awake, that he had to sneak and show he cared. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders Sano felt himself fall into a restless sleep. Every time Mizuki moved Sano would wake up and check on her, making sure she didn't get feverish.

**Remember read and review please, comments and constructive critiques are welcome!  
>I hope you all are enjoying the way this is going. ^_^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't (and never will) own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love and portray the characters in my little fan-fics for free. ^_^**

"Kayashima, do you think those two are alright? You said that they ran out into the storm right?" Nakatsu paced around the small room worried about his friends, "I heard that a tree fell on campus not far from here."

"I am sure they are fine Nakatsu, they are too smart to not take shelter." Kayashima watched the storm blowing past their room. _I hope they work things out while they are alone together…_

Nakatsu rested on his bed hoping to sleep. _I know I shouldn't go look until morning, but I hate not knowing if they are alright… I didn't wait last time, and I was right to run to help them. GAH. What should I do? _Nakatsu fell asleep lying in his bed debating on going to find his friends or not.

Sano blinked as the sun poured in through the window towards the couple snuggled together against the bare brick wall. He felt Mizuki shift slightly and bury her face against his chest, blocking out the pestering light. Smiling Sano stretched but not enough to disturb his sleeping love. _I wonder if I kiss her now she would wake up like the princess…_ Sano shook off the thought of kissing her afraid that he would try it.

BANG BANG

"Izumi? Mizuki? Are you guys in there?" Nakatsu banged against the door, "Hello?"

Sano laughed at his impatient friend, "Nakatsu! We're in here. We are fine. Is the door still blocked by the tree?"

Mizuki stirred awake to Sano's voice and looked around slightly disoriented. Hearing Nakatsu outside she quickly stood up and hurried to the window and looked out.

Sano watched her walk away and felt like someone had left a hole in him. He touched his chest where her head was.

"Nakatsu! I'm sorry if we worried you!" Mizuki leaned her head out the window she opened and waved to their friends all working to move the tree from the door.

"No worries guys! We'll have this tree moved in no time!" Nakatsu stopped pulling at the tree to wave back at Mizuki excited to see her awake and fine.

Turning around Mizuki saw Sano looking down holding his chest. Worried she ran over to him and crouched down to his height.

"Sano? Are you okay? Does your chest hurt?" Mizuki worriedly pressed her hand softly over his.

Looking up Sano smiled, "I'm fine I was just thinking. I didn't realize I was sitting in such an awkward way!" Sano was laughing on the outside, but internally relishing in the feeling of Mizuki's hand over his, over his heart.

Standing up Sano stretched and watched as Mizuki looked relieved and went back to the window to watch their friends move the tree and release them. _Yes, my chest does hurt…inside right where your hand was._

"Hey guys!" Nakatsu and Kayashima opened the doors wide enough for the couple to squeeze through.

"Thanks!" Mizuki managed to hug Kayashima thank you before Nakatsu caught her in a huge bear hug while crying.

"I am …hic… so glad you …hic… guys are okay!" Nakatsu rambled through his worried tears as he held Mizuki tightly.

"We're fine Nakatsu! No worries." Mizuki laughed and pulled away.

Sano thanked Nanba and Dr. Umeda for helping to move the tree so they could get out. The group walked back to the dorms so they could get ready for the day ahead.

**Thank you for the kind feedback (Don't worry "He will knock four times" I plan  
>to keep writing and updating, I hate that feeling of loving a story and there being no updates. ^_~)<strong>

**I am sorry I haven't been updating as often. I have had a family emergency  
>and my creative writing has been a little behind. Forgive me please.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't (and never will) own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love and portray the characters in my little fan-fics for free. ^_^**

"Alright now that our entire cast is here, we have a "practice" script for you all." Nanba held up a stack of papers, "A practice script is something that our writers will base the story off of, but there will be slightly different parts in the newer version of the story. So these are good for us to get into character. On top of each script is a basic sketch and biography of your character. Learn to get into character! We cannot lose to dorm 3 again! I won't let it!" A fist pump to the air and Nanba started to hand out the scripts.

Sano looked down at his sketch. The prince wore an old fashioned outfit complete with the sword and tight pants. Shaking his head he started to read his biography.  
><span>"Prince Sano is the middle child of a rich and mighty king. He has a kind personality, very loyal. He is stronger than most the men in the village. He has been promised to Princess Mizuki by his parents' choice. He does not want to marry her and finds the task of being with her a mere chore as part of being a prince."<span>  
>Sano blinked confused. What were the writers thinking, this seemed so old fashioned? And not only did he have to be the prince to the girl he loved, but he had to act as if he disliked it?<p>

Mizuki excitedly grabbed her script and almost sighed in relief at her character sketch. Her princess was wearing pants and a loose shirt. Smiling she knew it would hide her vest. She read the biography of her character.  
><span>"Princess Mizuki is the only daughter of a kind and loyal king. She was raised by her father and had become a bit of a tomboy over the years. She is intensely loyal and does whatever her father asks of her. She has been promised to marry Prince Sano, and she is more than happy too. She has been in love with the prince since she heard about him. Although she doesn't look to princess like she is always more than willing to follow around her fiancee. When hiding form the evil queen she pretends to be male, and ends up befriending her future fiancee."<span>  
>Mizuki smiled to herself, this was easy. It was like the part was written just for her. It almost matched her life perfectly.<p>

Nakatsu and Kayashima reviewed their characters and shook their heads at their quirks. The writers were having fun with the way they set up this fairy tale.

"Alright everyone, partner up with another character you share lines with and practice!" Nanba walked over to the other two fairies, Nakao and Noe.

"Alright Ashiya, are you ready to practice?" Sano held up his script.

"Sure! Let's try…" Mizuki glanced through a few pages and picked a random entry, "page 12."

"Alright," Sano switched to the page and read over it quickly.  
><span>Prince Sano attempts to get away from the gleefully unaware princess who is pestering him.<span>  
>"Okay I start."<p>

"Princess, shouldn't you be back at your castle drinking tea?"  
>"Why should I? And call me Mizuki. I am your fiancée, aren't I?"<br>"Only to our parents. I am going hunting, which is no place for a girl."  
>"I can hunt. I have went hunting since I was…"<br>"Off with you Princess."  
>"Hrumph."<p>

Sano coughed into his hand trying to not laugh as Mizuki said her last line and pouted perfectly.

"What's up?" Nakatsu tossed his arm casually over Sano's shoulders and looked at Mizuki confused.

"He pouts just like a real princess." Sano pointed at Mizuki.

Blushing profusely Mizuki tried to defend herself, but couldn't.

"So how are your characters? I mean my character is the King, Mizuki's dad, is kind of an airhead. They also changed it so that Sekime is actually your dad the King of the opposite family Sano." Nakatsu shrugged.

"Well I am a princess, but my character is a tomboy." Mizuki showed the sketch of her character to her friends.

"My character doesn't like the fact he is engaged. He is trying to get away from the princess." Sano shrugged, "Guess it's ironic, since I am in fact the roommate of said princess."

Nakatsu looked at the sketch of Mizuki's princess. _Darn I wanted to see her in a princess dress! But if she is a "tom-boy" maybe they won't make her and Sano kiss! That would be perfect!_

"Nakatsu? Are you alright?" Mizuki reached up to feel the tall boy's forehead to check his temperature, "You look slightly flushed." _Why are all my friends acting feverish today?_

"I'm fine!" Nakatsu pulled back and hurried off towards Kayashima.

Mizuki looked around slightly confused and flipped through more of the script. Coming to the part about waking the princess Mizuki's breathing stopped. Her eyes got wide as she felt faint.

Prince slowly opens the Princess's shirt to her heart where a dark mark has seemed to spread across her skin. The prince simply kisses the princess's heart to awaken her from the curse.

Mizuki felt her face burst into redness. She unintentionally reached up and laid her hand over her heart. _With or without my vest Sano will be able to tell I am a girl!_

Sano watched Mizuki in interest. Her features had suddenly gone from shock to fear. She was holding her heart. Worried Sano tried to read over her shoulder. Finding the page number Sano quickly flipped to the page and read it.

…opens the Princess's shirt…

Sano's eyes widened too. He looked down at his roommate and wondered how she would get through this one. _To see her chest…to kiss her chest…to kiss her heart…_ Sano shook his head to chase away the thoughts.

"Ashiya? Are you alright?" Sano shut his script and walked to stand in front of her.

"Huh?" Mizuki quickly moved her hand down, "Sorry Sano! Where did you want to practice from?"

Sano watched her eyes quickly shift to the side nervously, "I think I need to take a walk actually. Can you practice with someone else for a few?" Sano walked away leaving the confused Mizuki sitting alone. _I can't let anyone know about her. I have…I want to protect her._

**Alright, alright ^_^ I absolutely love the fact that my story is getting so much feedback!  
>I promise to try and update more regularly, but just keep the feedback coming!<br>It helps spur me on to keep writing! Thanks everyone and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't (and never will) own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love and portray the characters in my little fan-fics for free. ^_^**

Sano walked into the class room where a group of students were writing on the board. He cleared his throat calmly, but after being ignored he walked over and stood near one of the boys. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sano cleared his throat again. This time they definitely heard him.

"Uh, hi." The smallest of the boys said, "Sano right? What can we do for you?"

"You're team is writing the story right?"

"Yes…"

"Okay. I don't like it. I am supposed to play the lead role right? I want something different. We aren't going to win against Dorm 3 with a play that is so old fashioned. Hunting? Maybe try something new. Maybe have it set in this day and time. Give it a good plot twist. The old fashioned stuff doesn't work for me, and I doubt it will attract all those St. Blossom girls." Sano turned around and walked out before anyone could speak, leaving the group to think.

Mizuki walked into the bathroom her and Sano shared and washed her face. _He has to open my shirt. I don't know how I can hide during that scene. What will he think of me? Am I a bad person for lying, sleeping beauty did and she lived happily, maybe Sano will understand. _ The cold water dripped down Mizuki's chin down her shirt and left a cold chill on her skin. _I don't want to leave his side._

Walking out of the bathroom ready for bed Mizuki looked to grab her script to read but it was nowhere to be found. Frantic at the thought that she lost it, Mizuki started digging through her bag and their shared desk drawers.

"Hey, Ashiya. Are you okay?" Sano looked out from his curtain to see his roommate scrambling through both their belongings.

"Ah, Sano. Sorry if I woke you. I can't find my script!"

"Oh yeah, sorry you were in the bathroom. Nanba came by, they collected that script. Apparently the writers changed it completely."

Mizuki stopped and turned to face Sano, "Really? Wow. I wonder why." She stood looking very thoughtful.

"I wonder too…" Sano laid back down leaving the curtain partially open, "Tomorrow we get the new script."

"Okay. I look forward to it!" Mizuki bounced happily up the ladder to her bed, "Good night Sano!"

"G'night." _She is so easy to make happy. I wish I could always make her happy._

"Good Morning!" Nakatsu bursted through the door into Mizuki and Sano's room, "Nanba said to get you guys up, we've got an actor's meeting."

"Gah…" Sano rolled over and pulled his blanket over his head trying to ignore the loud boy standing in their doorway.

"Mizuki? You're at least awake right?" Ignoring Sano, Nakatsu started to walk towards the bunks when he heard the water running in the bathroom. _Mizuki is in the bathroom…I should tell him about the meeting… We're both guys right? I could just pop in and tell him that we have to be ready to go soon. Mizuki in a shower…_ Nakatsu quickly covered his mouth and nose trying to keep himself from bleeding or passing out.

Sano opened his eyes quickly hearing the water in the bathroom and connecting the fact that Nakatsu was looking for Mizuki. She usually didn't lock the door. And Nakatsu didn't usually knock, bad combination this morning.

"Nakatsu!" Sano whipped his curtains open just as Nakatsu was going to grab the bathroom door to get Mizuki.

"Yeah?" Nakatsu tried to hide his disappointment at the interruption.

"Uh, well. Mizuki's already in the shower. I will get up and get ready after he's done. Did you get Sekime and Noe up?" Sano crawled out of his bed and stretched trying to look natural.

"Oh. Okay, Yeah I should go wake them up too! Thanks Sano!" Nakatsu turned and left their room. _I almost opened the door!_

Sano looked back at the bathroom door and walked over. Twisting the handle he sighed. _Always unlocked, when will she learn!_ Sano left the door and sat on the end of his bed hanging his head. _I wonder what those crazy writers have thought of for the story line._

"Good morning Sano!" Mizuki bounced out of the bathroom, "How are you? Did I hear Nakatsu in here?"

_How can she be so carefree and happy? _Sano looked up trying to suppress his anger and worry, Mizuki stood before her idol wearing a thin tee-shirt over her vest and a pair of short shorts. Her hair was dripping on her shoulders faster than she could towel it off. Standing up Sano backed her against a wall and smacked the spot beside her head.

"Ah! Sano?" Mizuki's eyes went wide as she felt her back pressed against the wall.

"Yes Nakatsu was here. And you left the door unlocked, again!" Sano stared into the small girls eyes.

"What do you care?" Mizuki felt herself getting defensive, "It's not like it matters we are all boys around here. He obviously needed to tell me something important."

Sano made a fist before pulling himself away from the wall and slamming the bathroom door between them. _Why do I always get angry at her? Why is she mad at me? I want to keep her safe. Yet I always make her so mad. I just want to protect her, can't she understand she has to be careful!_

Mizuki felt the tears well up in her eyes. Wiping them on her hand she tossed her towel on the floor and stomped out of the room to find Nakatsu. Before she stormed out of the room Sano had opened the bathroom door and watched her walk away. As she shut the door he felt his chest clench.

**Ahh another chapter up ^_^ I don't know if I will keep this pace in up-coming  
>weeks, but during this heat wave I have a few extra hours to type ~_^<br>Remember: C&C are welcome and appreciated! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't (and never will) own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love and portray the characters in my little fan-fics for free. ^_^**

"Alright everyone, apparently last night the writers had an idea on how we can beat dorm three by doing a drastic interpretation of the story. So the new "Sleeping Beauty" story line will be set in a now days' time period. The king and queen will actually be an upper class family. The prince will be their son. The princess will be a girl who cross dresses as a male to hide from, Maleficent, her father, who is after her. The three fairies are now the girls only best friends who help hide her as a male." Nanba held up the new scripts and sketches.

"I am still a cross-dressing girl?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes," Nanba handed her the first script and sketch, "No one had to switch actual characters, since that was drawn at random, but everyone's character concept is completely different. Alright everyone get with your study partners and let's go over a few lines! Get in character!"

Reading over his new character description Sano silently laughed.

The prince, is actually an upper class rebellious teenage male. The nickname prince became his since he was the rich boy who hung in the night clubs. He is snooty and a womanizer. He has never been attracted to males, but after meeting the male "persona" of the princess he starts to wonder about himself. The clothing of the character is mostly of a "gothic club" appearance.

Sano grabbed his script and flipped it open, "Hey Ashiya! Let's read on page 44."

"Oh, okay!" Mizuki flipped open her script and did a quick read through of her character.

The princess is a young teen girl who has run away from home, since her father is after her for an unknown reason. She dresses as a male, keeping her hair short and her appearance as androgynous as she can. She met three teen Goths her first night on the streets. They become her friends and guardians. They also help with teaching her to hide as a male. 

Mizuki liked the idea of a now days setting. Opening to the page Sano was on they started their practice page.

_"So where are you from?"_ The prince of the club asked the new comer.

"_I'm from around."_ The petite "boy" replied.

"_Well around here I am the prince of this club. Usually I take it upon myself to show the new girls around, but you are so feminine I couldn't help but to offer to you too."_ The prince winks at the small teen.

"_Thanks, but I am NOT feminine. I am just shorter than you. I don't need your help."_ The princess turns to storm away.

"_Who did you come with?"_ The prince grabs her arm.

"_I came with my friends."_

"_Where are they princess?"_ Using the term princess to spur on the boy.

Princess points to the three gothic boys leaning against the wall on the far side. The prince following her point starts to walk towards the teens.

"Well this sounds more interesting than the original script!" Mizuki flipped pages ahead to find the "awakening" moment.

"True. You know it might be fun to dress up all punk and goth for the play. I wonder how the others will look? My sketch shows a lot of leather and straps." Sano tried to sound positive of his clothing, but he was very unsure. _Maybe the first script was better? I don't know which I want to wear less. Leather straps, or tight pants…_

"Well my character is a cross dresser so I don't show a lot of skin, but I do wear a lot of blacks and short sleeves and short shorts."

"I wonder what Nakatsu is going to wear?" Sano turned around to where Nakatsu was practicing with Sekime.

Mizuki giggled a little at Sano's comment before she found the spot where the curse was lifted.

_The prince finds the princess laying against the alley wall outside the club. She appears to just be asleep. Worriedly he picks her up to take her to his house. Only to figure out while carrying her that she was definitely female and not just sleeping. Once in the room of the prince, he lays her on his bed and talks to her while she "sleeps." He leans down to kiss her. Nothing happens._

_I really do get to kiss Sano! In a bed! _ Mizuki blushed and hid her face in her script.

"Mizuki? Are you okay?" Nanba laid a hand on her shoulder, "You look like your blushing."

"Ah, Sempai, I am fine!" Mizuki perked up and tried to hide her blush, "I was just reading over my characters personality. I have to pretend to be a girl pretending to be a boy. I have to be defensive but it says I am also weak. I was just hoping I can do it right."

"You'll do fine! I know it, just remember to practice and once the costumes done, it will be easier. Once in costume you will become the princess." Nanba patted her on the head and walked to the front of the room, "Alright everyone. Until the contest is over classes have been suspended. Please pour your whole heart into this play! Sports and other activities will go on as scheduled though. I know Valentine 's Day is soon, but please keep in mind that St. Blossom will see the play BEFORE then, maybe some of the good actors will get dates! Alright practice! I am off to see the rest of the production." Nanba walked out the door, leaving Noe and Nakao practicing by themselves. The group then realized all together that the only reason Nanba wanted to be an actor for the play was to attract girls.

Mizuki glanced at Sano who was calming talking to Nakatsu and gesturing with his hand about something. Her face got warm with the thoughts of what they would be doing on stage. _I wonder if I should practice 'that' part too. I don't want to get caught off guard with his kiss and embarrass myself._

Sano looked over at Mizuki and caught her staring at him. Apologizing to Nakatsu he walked towards Mizuki. Startled Mizuki blushed and ran out of the room, it was her turn to leave Sano standing in the middle of the room confused.

Mizuki sat down on Sano's bed and read over the next section, since the kiss doesn't awaken her character what did?

The prince realizes that the girl isn't about to wake up. Checking her body he finds a dark spot slowly spreading over her collar bone and towards her throat. Quickly researching the disease the prince figures out it's a localized poison and the only cure is held by Dr. Maleficent, her father. 

Mizuki skips ahead further to read.

The prince drinks the remedy and leans down sharing the medicine from his mouth to hers. The princess involuntarily swallows to wake up to the prince stroking her hair. Seeing her awake the prince steals a kiss from her and starts to tell her about the confrontation with her dad. Soon he realizes this is the only time to ask, the prince gets down on his knee and proposes to the princess.

_I am kissing Sano how many times? I want to but how can I hide my gender while he's kissing me? Or will he refuse to kiss me? _Mizuki crawled up to her bunk with the last thought bouncing in her mind. _What if he doesn't want to kiss me?_

**I love all the reviews! Keep them coming!  
>Thanks Specially to AnimeGirl723, I didn't realize my error in uploading. Thanks for pointing out to me!<br>So now we know the plot line…but how will the actual play go? (Hmm even I don't know  
>until I start writing it!) LOL<br>hugs to everyone who has left a comment or added me/my story to their lists!  
>Heck hugs to those of you who have just read it!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't (and never will) own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love and portray the characters in my little fan-fics for free. ^_^**

Sano walked back to their room and found Mizuki asleep in her bunk with her script on his bed. Sighing Sano picked up the script and put it on their desk. Grabbing his pillow and blanket Sano got into his bed. Closing his eyes all Sano could picture was the upcoming play. _Kissing Ashiya…_

Stretching her arms above her head Mizuki suddenly looked at the clock and hurried down her bunk running around trying to get ready, afraid she had slept in and missed school. Knocking over the chair Mizuki froze hoping Sano hadn't woken up. She wasn't that lucky.

"Ashiya? What's going on? Why are you knocking stuff over?" Sano ran a hand through his bed hair and yawned.

"Uh, well I slept in! I have to get ready for class," Mizuki was cut off by the laughter coming from Sano's bed as she picked the chair back up, "What's so funny?"

"Classes have been canceled for the play, remember?" Sano moved towards the wall and made a space on his bed, "Common go back to sleep."

Mizuki felt her face get red as she put down her book bag. Unsure if she should crawl in bed with him she walked rather slowly towards him. Sano had already fallen back to sleep. _Should I get in his bed?_ Mizuki stared for another moment before crawling under the blanket next to her idol. _I guess it can't hurt right? If he's already asleep then he won't notice me._

Running in without knocking, Nakatsu, was just too excited, "Hey guys! Guess…" but he stopped short after seeing Mizuki in bed with Sano once again.

"Don't you ever knock?" Sano grumbled pulled the blanket over his head before he had time to realize that his roommate was once again his bedmate.

"Uhh, Nakatsu! Good Morning! You'd never believe, but this morning when I woke up I thought I had over slept through school! Funny huh? Then I guess I must have fallen asleep in Sano's bed once again. Stupid me!"

"Yeah," Nakatsu tried hard to ignore the jealousy floating in his stomach, "Anyway, you guys will never guess what I heard!"

"Alright Nakatsu, spit it out." Sano sat up slightly irritated at the excited boy.

"The play writers have posted a list of understudies. In case one of the lead characters gets sick! Since Sekime's character and mine are minor we are understudies too! I get to be your under study Izumi! And since there are three "fairies" they are having Nakao understudying Mizuki! And…"

"Wait, why in the world are they making the other characters be the understudies, doesn't it make it memorizing your parts harder?" Sano sat up more awake, and now aware of the sleepy girl still sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well they decided that it was the rules only one class was actors, which mean understudies are from that class too." Nakatsu shrugged and turned around to find Kayashima staring in the room at him.

"Hey Ashiya, Dr. Umeda wants you." Kayashima turned around and walked out after delivering the message.

"Ah, well I guess I better see what he needs," Standing up Mizuki was happy she remembered to sleep in her vest, "See you guys later!" Grabbing her script off the desk she happily jogged into the hall.

Sano waved at his disappearing roommate and looked at his friend still standing in the room, "Well guess we better get practicing our scripts."

Nakatsu nodded happily and pulled his out of his pocket. Sitting on the floor Nakatsu made himself at home while Sano grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head before grabbing his script.

**I am deeply sorry. I have been away on vacation and haven't updated!  
>Forgive me -_-;;<br>But good news…I am home and the is definitely NOT the end of this story :D  
>Next update will be much longer now that I have the time to sit down and write again.<br>Again another Special Thanks to ****AnimeGirl723 ****for dropping me a note!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still don't (and never will, though I wish I did) own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love and portray the characters in my little fan-fics for free. ^_^**

Mizuki walked down to Umeda's room with a smile plastered on her face. Opening the door to Umeda's office Mizuki felt the smile fall, standing in front of her was the Doctor wearing a long curly black wig and red dress.

"Ahh! Sorry! Kayashima mentioned you wanted to see me!" The embarrassed Mizuki quickly turned around and covered her face.

"It's fine. I did want you. I want you to be careful during this play. Remember…You are a girl, Mizuki. You need watch yourself." Umeda checked his face in a mirror and turned towards the small girls back, "Care to join me to the cross-dance?"

"No thanks! I have practice! Bye!" Mizuki sped off at top speed while Umeda stood with a dumb smile on his face.

"_Hold it right there!" The price of the club grabs the princess's arm.  
>"Let me go!" The princess forcefully pulls away.<br>"What is wrong with you?"  
>"Nothing!"<br>The three friends approach the conflicting teens and pull their smaller friend behind them defensively. The club owner, also the Prince's father, (played by Nakatsu) walks out into the alley to see the fight. Behind the owner is Maleficent, the Princess's father, (played by Kayashima) staring straight at the feminine looking boy.  
>Quickly running away the three teens surrounded and protected the princess from sight.<br>"Do you know that small 'boy' that just ran away?" Maleficent stared down the prince.  
>"I don't swing that way." The prince stormed off back into the club.<em>

Mizuki stretched out after practicing the scene with her friends. Sekime's character, the Prince's mother, wasn't in the scene so he went for snacks for the group. Waiting for the snacks to come back the group was sitting around joking. Smiling absent mindlessly Mizuki failed to notice the face peering through the window at her.

"Hey guys! Look what I got!" Sekime walked in holding up a huge bag of snacks and a smaller paper bag, "One the guys from the other dorm gave us this!" Pulling the bottle out of the paper bag the teens all smiled at the sight of the Sake.

"Sounds good to me! Let's p-a-r-t-y!" Nakatsu pumped his fist in the air causing the group to break out into laughter.

The face in the window smiled before it disappeared from sight. Only Kayashima had noticed the extra presence, but by the time he investigated they were long gone.

"Ashiya, how are you feeling?" Sano was sitting next to the smaller teen and watching her drink with the others. Her face appeared rosier than usual. Most of the time she could hold her liquor better than any the guys, tonight didn't look like that.

"I'm fine Sano. You should loosen up! Relax, look at them." Mizuki pointed at Nakatsu and Noe who were swaying back and forth singing together.

"I am relaxed." Sano felt his sudden desire to monopolize the girl. She looked so attractive with her face all red and hair all messy, even in her baggy male clothing.

"Mizuki! Let's dance!" Nakatsu came over and offered his hand to the drunken girl, "Practice for the play, "Princess!"

Mizuki took his hand and stood shakily up laughing and attempted to dance with him. It looked more painful than fun. Sano stood up and grabbed Mizuki from Nakatsu.

"Look he's pretty drunk. I'm going to take him to our room before he gets sick." Sano held up the girl who had passed out standing up.

"Aww. You're no fun! Over protective aren't you?" Nakatsu, being drunk, scoffed at his friend.

"Not tonight Nakatsu, go get sleep too." Sano felt relieved when the only other sober person, Kayashima, came and pulled the other teen away and led him towards their room.

Sano picked up Mizuki and carried her carefully to their room where he sighed and carefully climbed to her bunk laying her down and tucking her in. Her face fell to the side towards him. Her long lashes stood out against her pale skin, her lips dark red and slightly puckered in her sleep. Brushing her bangs away from her eyes, Sano sighed.

"Mmm, Sano…" Mizuki smiled in her sleep.

Blushing Sano quickly climbed down into his own bed where he laid and listened to his roommate breath peacefully. _She was dreaming of me! Or was she just noticing me since I am the only one around her when she sleeps? Should I tell her tomorrow? Maybe I will just let this be my secret. _

Sano fell into a peaceful sleep soon after. His dreams filled with the face of his loved one.

BLAGH! Mizuki held her stomach as she heaved into the toilet. Her body shook as she realized she had a hangover. Holding her head she tried to keep herself quiet. Sano was never happy being woken up early. Leaning over again Mizuki threw up anything left in her small body.

Sano sat up on his bed listening to his roommate in the bathroom. He felt sorry for her, but didn't know how to help. He just sat and listened to her. While he was wondering what to do there was a knock at the door. Getting up before Mizuki tried to answer the door he went to greet whoever was there.

"Kayashima?" Sano asked surprised.

"Sano, is Ashiya okay?" Kayashima looked worried; he had dark rings under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept.

Sano figuring Kayashima had "known" she was sick with his abilities, "I think he is. He has been throwing up in the bathroom all morning. I figure a hangover."

"I don't know. Nakatsu has been sick all morning too. And so have Noe and Sekime. Nakao won't let anyone see him, so we believe he is sick too." Kayashima looked past Sano towards their bathroom door. A much disheveled Mizuki stood looking very weak.

"Sano, I don't feel well…"Mizuki passed out before she could finish her sentence, falling and nearly hitting her head.

"Ashiya!" Sano and Kayashima rushed to her side slowly picking her up and moving her to Sano's bunk.

"Better get that damn Doctor…" Sano ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll go get him," Kayashima touched Sano's arm, "You stay here okay?"

Sano nodded and went to get a cold cloth for Mizuki's head. He looked at the frail body in his bed and felt sudden anxiety over her illness.

"Kayashima? What are you doing so early? Office hours aren't until 8." Umeda looked at the teen worried, out of all the student in the dorms, Kayashima was usually one to stick near rules and let things pass him by.

"Sensei, everyone is sick. Sekime got a bottle of Sake from the other dorm, and everyone partied. But now everyone is sick. I think Ashiya is the worse. He passed out after vomiting. Sano is watching him for now." Kayashima yawned slightly after the explination.

"Let's go." Umeda grabbed his bag and went off to the rooms.

Kayashima followed behind the Doctor waiting for instruction. Nervous and worried the psychic teen wanted to help in any way possible.

"Go back to bed. If everyone is sick, you will need your strength. Okay?" Umeda turned to the teen as they reached Sano and Mizuki's room.

"Uh, alright." Kayashima looked both relieved and worried.

"If you feel you have to, check on your friends. Then try to Sleep. Doctor's orders. Okay?"

Kayashima walked towards his room as Umeda opened the door to Mizuki and Sano's room. Inside he found Sano sitting next to the sleeping girl holding a damn towel on her forehead.

"How is Ashiya?" Umeda asked.

"He's sleeping." Sano didn't even glance up; he kept his eyes on the smaller teen.

"Alright tell me everything. They all drank some Sake that Sekime got? And this morning all those who drank are sick?"

"That's about right." Sano flipped the towel.

"Alright, let me look him over."

Sano then looked up, "Oh okay." Ignoring his desire to protect her, Sano stood up letting the doctor check on Mizuki.

"She's massively dehydrated, her eyes won't dilate, her breathing is ragged…" Umeda mumbled off different things as he checked on the teen, "No fluid in lungs, heart rate slightly high…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Sano impatiently asked.

"Yes. In time, he needs to rehydrate and rest. Can you wake him up often and give him lots of water?" asked a hurried Umeda.

"Yes, is there anything else I can do to help?" Sano rush to get water for Mizuki, the small girl looked pathetic. Mizuki was lying completely still except for her constant breathing.

"You're already doing it."

A few rooms over Dr. Umeda was currently checking on Nakatsu while Kayashima was busy going down the hall to check on Noe and Sekime. Nakao still refused visitors, until Dr. Umeda threatened to get Nanba to look at him. He allowed the doctor in to examine him. Nakatsu and Nakao were doing well they had the same symptoms as Mizuki, except their bodies appeared stronger. Kayashima are returned to inform the doctor that his other friends had the same symptoms, but both were conscious and keeping hydrated.

Kayashima worried about all of his friends, he felt the Sake had something in it. On Dr. Umeda's orders Kayashima went off to find Nanba to inform him of the actors' absences.

On his way down the hall Kayashima ran into Sano who was standing in the hallway with a faraway look on his face.

"Kayashima, does the doctor know what this is?" Sano ran a worried hand through his hair never looking directly at the other student.

"He believes there was something put in the alcohol. Only the people who drank are sick, it's not like a normal hangover. How is Ashiya looking?" Kayashima studied his own shoes, "I guess it's a good thing we didn't drink."

"Ashiya is sleeping again, after drinking as much water as he could keep down. Do you think we were targeted?"

"Targeted with what?" Sano turned surprised to see Nanba standing behind them, his arms crossed over his chest, "I heard a commotion, I figured I should check on it." Nanba looked past Sano at his door way.

Turning around to follow Nanba's line of sight, Sano caught sight of Mizuki standing in the door way of their room looking frightened. Her eyes were wide and her face pale.

"Ashiya!" Nanba rushed towards the younger student, but didn't near her before Sano was holding her up.

"I've got him. Go check on the others. Your uncle should be with them." Sano turned Mizuki around slowly and led her back to lie down in the room.

"Nakatsu is sick too. So are Noe and Sekime and Nakao. Sekime got some Sake from an upper classman from another dorm. Everyone drank last night, except Sano and me. Everyone who drank got sick." Kayashima filled in the older teen on the way back to his room.

Sano helped Mizuki sit down on his bunk. She kept her face downwards. Her body felt clammy to the touch. Sano tried desperately to hold back his desire to hold her against him.

"Sano? I am feeling better. Do you mind if I lie down?" Mizuki fiddled with her fingers.

"Dr. Umeda says we need to keep you upright and drinking fluids as often as possible. Do you want to do something?" Sano clenched his hand into a fist, fighting back the longing to comfort her as he had when they fell into the trench in the woods. She was more aware this time. It was different when she was unconscious.

"I'm cold." Mizuki visibly shivered before she abruptly stood up and rushed to their bathroom. Sano listened sadly as she vomited all the liquids he had gotten her to drink. Looking at the time Sano realized that they weren't going to be leaving their room any time soon today, which meant no practice.

At dinner Sano and Kayashima sat alone at their table. All their friends had been left to sleep off the remainder of their illnesses. The cafeteria was as loud as always, but the two friends felt as though they were in a world of their own. The rest of dorm 2 was angry at the actors for getting sick. Sano wanted to knock out the first boy who had suggested that Mizuki and the rest were just ruining the play, but Kayashima had pulled him along.

"Umeda said that they should all be fine tomorrow." Kayashima smiled trying to be cheerful despite the dark mood around them.

"I hope so. If we don't practice soon, the rest of the dorm will kill us anyway." Sano couldn't help but smile despite his anger. Kayashima was trying so hard to cheer him up.

"Let's head back. Gotta check in on everyone before we sleep tonight." Kayashima smiled and stood up.

"Alright." Sano followed him into the hallway.

"Ahh, Mmm, Gahh…" Mizuki tossed and turned in her bunk above Sano. She sounded like she was in pain, but she had been sleeping peacefully for the past few hours. She hadn't thrown up for anything. Her body was almost back to health. Sano was concerned what the noises were about, but as quickly as she started to make noise she stopped. Sano closed his eyes again and fell into a light sleep, always waking up to the slightest movement.

The sun shone through the blinds waking Mizuki up. Looking around her room Mizuki took a minute to recognize where she was. She could hear slight snoring from below her. _Sano. He's asleep still. I don't remember much of yesterday, but I remember being sick._ Mizuki stretched out causing her bed to creak slightly. Before she could move another inch, Sano's head peeked into her bunk.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Sano looked over Mizuki worriedly.

Mizuki felt herself blush under the intense stare. Sano's eyes had dark rings below them, showing how little he had slept.

"I, uh, well I feel okay. Just a hungry." Mizuki smiled stupidly. Without thinking Sano reached over and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Well let's get breakfast, shall we?" Sano pulled his hand back and disappeared from her bunk leaving her to blush at his touch.

"Hey Izumi! Mizuki!" Nakatsu bounded down the hallway looking as healthy as usual, "Boy yesterday sucked didn't it?"

"How are you feeling Nakatsu?" Mizuki looked up at her friend worried.

"Me?" Nakatsu made a show of poking his chest with his thumb, "I'm fine! Kayashima helped me out last night."

Kayashima just shook his head slightly. He looked as sleepy as Sano.

"After breakfast should we practice from scene one forward? I heard the costumes were finished while we were sick." Noe said from behind the group. He and Sekime had jogged and caught up with the gang.

Inside the cafeteria Mizuki smiled to see Nakao looking healthy as he hung to Nanba's arm. She felt at ease with all her friends around her. While being sick the day before she was afraid things would be different, and she knew the other classes of dorm 2 were blaming them for not practicing enough.

"Breakfast for everyone, then an actor's meeting outside okay?" Nanba smiled at the group, "Ashiya, make sure you eat a healthy breakfast, okay?"

Nakao hugged Nanba's arm tighter, "I ate healthy, just like you said!"

Laughing Nanaba just walked out of the cafeteria dragging Nakao beside him.

**Ahh it feels good to get out a nice long chapter!  
>My mind has been temporarily relieved after such a decent sized chapter.<br>Thanks again for the reviews, remember to C&C ^_^  
>Now if only we knew why dorm 2 was being attacked _ I promise you will find out.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love the characters and write silly things about them for free :P**

Mizuki hadn't said much during breakfast she spent more her time reading her script and listening to the others talk. She knew today would be a dress rehearsal, and she was worried about how the costume would hide her vest.

"How are you feeling now?" One of dorm three's students wandered behind Mizuki and picked up her script.

"Fine."

"Oh, look at this character sketch!" The teen laughed at dorm two's design before tossing the script on the table in disgust.

"Hey!" Mizuki turned around in anger to see the student had already walked away. Shaking her head she gathered her trash and tossed her script in her pocket.

Outside the dorm Nanba had everyone assembled for a meeting. He had all the costumes on a rack beside the building and a megaphone in hand.

"Alright, as you all know our actors were targeted yesterday. Leaving our play one day behind on practice. So today we are going to get into costume and practice all of scene one. Alright?" Nanaba smiled at everyone hoping they were getting pumped up.

The boys gathered around the costume rack each pulling out the assigned costume and heading off to change. Each character had multiple outfits, but the boys took out the ones they would be wearing for the first part of the play.

Mizuki found her designated outfit and turned around angry, holding up a showy dress with a short hem. She stomped up to Nanba.

"What is this? Why always girl's clothing?"

"Well, if we want the audience to understand that you are hiding your gender, we must show you in that gender first, right?" Nanba had a wicked smile on his face, "Plus we have an advantage, I drew your name for the princess, think of the points we will get for how beautiful you will look!"

Mizuki turned around muttering under her breath.

"Ah, Ashiya…" Nanba pointed to her crotch, "Don't forget your shorts will show if you wear them! And you should probably shave your legs!"

"BAKA!" Mizuki stormed inside to change. Thrusting the door open to her and Sano's room she paid little attention to her roommate staring at her. Sano hadn't been prepared for her to storm in. Standing in nothing more than his boxers the teen was frozen in shock.

"Uh…" Sano quickly pulled on the pants from the costume and stood shirtless.

Mizuki stared at the Sano before mumbling, "Sorry. I was so angry I didn't think to knock. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry!" Hurrying to the bathroom Mizuki pushed past Sano and shut the door quickly.

"It's alright…" Sano looked down at his chest and shook his head.

Waiting on his bunk Sano felt uncomfortable in the leather pants. The shirt was nothing more than black fishnet. He felt like an idiot. Shaking his head he tried to focus on his script while he waited for Mizuki.

"Ashiya, are you ready?" Sano asked impatiently.

"Ah, yes. Sorry." Mizuki walked out of the bathroom in a tight black dress. It ended well above her knees, and the top dipped down deep into her cleavage. Holding her breath Mizuki closed her eyes nervously.

Sano couldn't sit still. He stood up and walked over to the girl. Stopping short he stared. _I cannot let her go out looking like that! Nobody should see her like this except me! … Wait … I just don't want her caught. That's all. She looks like a female. Who designed this? I swear…_

"Sano, do I look at bad?" Mizuki stared innocently into Sano's eyes, mistaking his desire to monopolize her for anger.

"Not at all. I just think it's an extreme outfit for a teenage boy to be wearing." Sano thinking quickly pulled off his fishnet top and pulled it over her head, "There that's a little better. It was making me itch." Turning around Sano opened the door and ushered Mizuki through with a swoop of his hand, "Princess."

Smiling Mizuki walked through the door and waited in the hall for Sano to catch up. Sano on the other hand was busy staring at the way the dress hugged her butt as she walked away. _This is going to be dangerous._

"Whoa." The group of actors from dorm two stood in shock staring at Mizuki as she walked back outside. Nakatsu felt his jaw drop as he stared. Kayashima walked over to the girl and silently pulled her over to the area her character would start in.

"Ashiya…are you okay? You look nervous." Kayashima spoke in low hushed tones.

"I'm fine. I just don't like wearing woman's clothing, you know?" Mizuki hugged her script to her chest and hoped that the day would be over soon.

"Ah, looks like dorm two is back in the running!" The same boy from the lunch room was watching them parade around in costume, "Although from the look of your princess, I'd say your cheating." Laughing the student turned his back and walked away.

"Ch-cheating?" Mizuki turned to Kayashima, "What did he mean?"

"Nothing to worry about Ashiya, don't go near him okay? His aura is very dark."

"Okay." Mizuki opened her script and re-read over her lines for the scene.

**{Author Note: This whole area will be the scene playing out, I don't want to italicize it all so I will leave a note in brackets when it returns to normal, thanks ^_^}**

"Get out of here, you are worthless!" The mysterious man {Kayashima} stood wearing his long black coat, holding a cigarette.

"Fine I will! I hate you!" The small girl {Mizuki} turned and ran out of the house at top speed. Kicking off her heels along the way, as they were slowing her down.

"She will pay…" The man evilly laughed.

Slowing down the girl looked behind her panting. It seemed no one had followed her. Slowing to a walk she ignored her bleeding feet and kept moving forward with her head down. She didn't recognize the part of the city she was in, but she knew she couldn't stop now. After passing by a dark doorway, she heard the footsteps behind her. Hugging herself she walked a little faster, only to feel frightened at the sound speeding up with her.

"Hey Princess, where you headed?" A tall slender man with long hair {Nanba} cut off the frightened girl, causing her to turn around and run into a second small man {Nakao} wearing a short black crop top and black shorts.

"She's going nowhere." The girl turns to the side and gasps at a third man slightly taller than the second {Noe} with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please let me go." The girl bowed her head and checked the way she came for any sight of her father.

"Are you okay? We aren't out to hurt you. It's just off to see a girl your age wandering in that attire…barefoot. Around here I go by the name of Flora." {Nanba} Flora nodded his head to the girl.

"Do you want us to escort you somewhere safe? They call me Merryweather." {Nakao} Merryweather started to take off his shoes for the girl.

"We may not look like it but we are the local band, The Fairies. We aren't bad people really. You can call me Fauna." {Noe} Fauna took off his coat and covered the girl's shoulders with it.

"Uhh, thank you for your kindness. I am Aurora. I just need a place to stay for a few. My father, Maleficent, is after me. He never did want a daughter…" Aurora accepted Merryweather's shoes and was putting them on while the boys all nodded at one another.

"We can hide you. Will you trust us?" The Fairies all smiled and offered their hands to their new friend.

"Yes." Aurora took their hands happy not to be alone.

**{End of Play Scene 1}**

**I guess I am definitely in a writing mood! Expect more updates soon ~_^  
>Thanks again for the reviews :D <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love the characters and write silly things about them for free :- ) Enjoy **

Mizuki walked into her room and stretched. She couldn't wait to get out of the dress. Looking out the window she watched Sano and the others pat each others back and laugh. They looked like they were having fun. She longed to be as carefree as them, but she knew she had to be careful, specially wearing the costumes. _I guess I should change. Maybe I can take Yuujiro for a walk when I am done!_ Smiling Mizuki shut the blinds and started to get undressed to change.

"Hey Izumi! Good job today! Thanks for practicing lines with Sekime and me. Get some rest tonight, okay?" Nakatsu patted Sano's back and trotted off to his room.

Shaking his head laughing Sano opened the room to his room only to stand in shock. Mizuki must have fell asleep while trying to get out of her costume as she lay asleep on his bunk with the dress half off her, exposing her panties. _Oh my god! I can't go in there. Oh God! What if someone walks by!_ Looking around the halls nervously Sano stood frozen. _I have to go in there._ Quietly as he could Sano walked in, shut the door, and quickly locked it. Trying to avoid staring at the girl on his bed Sano felt himself start to lose control. _Common Izumi! Get ahold of yourself. You know you can control yourself around her. You've been doing it for a long time now…Although I have never seen her in panties… NO! I need to get her covered up._ Sano held his head and groaned.

"Mmm, Sano…" Mizuki tossed a little in her sleep, rolling over so her back faced Sano.

Staring at her exposed black panties, Sano quickly grabbed a blanket and tossed it gently over the girl. _I wonder if she has a bra to match…What the hell am I thinking._ Anger at himself quickly replaced the other emotions as Sano stormed into the bathroom to take a long cold shower. Bracing against the wall of the shower, Sano let the cold water run down his body.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sano's head shot up as he heard someone knocking on their room door. Without thinking Sano rushed out the shower, wet and naked, and ran to the door to shush whoever it was. Hoping Mizuki was still asleep he opened their door to see Kayashima standing there. Realizing he was naked Sano ran back into the shower leaving the door ajar enough for Kayashima to get inside.

Walking in and shutting the door Kayashima realized that Mizuki was asleep on Sano's bunk. _He has to put up with a lot doesn't he? He's got an amazing control._

Sano walked out wrapped in a towel he gestured for Kayashima to wait for him as he put on pants, "Let's walk and talk." Sano made sure to take his key and lock the door behind them.

"Did Ashiya fall asleep in costume?" Kayashima watched as Sano made sure the door wouldn't open.

"How did you know?"

"Why else would you lock in your sleeping roommate?" Laughing Kayashima shook his head, "Anyway I am here because I think I know who poisoned our Sake."

"Who?"

"There has been a second year dorm three boy following Ashiya recently. He is very suspicious. I don't like how he has been following him. He has an evil aura about him."

"Who's evil?" a voice behind them startled the teens.

Sano turned around ready to attack, "What is your name?"

"My name? It doesn't matter. I am taking matters into my own hands. If it's because of me we win, Oscar will be so proud of me." The teen smiled and turned his attention to Kayashima, "You need to stay out of other's business before there is another accident. And if either of you try to stop me, Ashiya will pay for it." Laughing the teen disappeared out the dorm doors.

"What the hell?" Sano smashed his fist into the wall.

"Sano…It's okay, we will just have to protect Ashiya. We know Nakatsu will help us with that." Kayashima tried to comfort his friend.

"We need to warn Ashiya to be careful, but he won't listen." Sano started back towards their room.

"Maybe we should talk to Umeda?" Kayashima suggested.

"We will think about it…For now let's just protect Ashiya." Sano offered his hand to his friend, "Thank you Kayashima."

Laughing Kayashima shook Sano's hand before hugging him, "You're welcome. I will always be there to help protect my friends."

Sano walked into the room to see Mizuki still sleeping peacefully on his bed. _It's so hard to pretend I don't know, and to protect her all at once. But I can't let her slip away. I must keep her at my side at all times._ Sano sat down on the bunk next to her and slid his fingers through her hair. _Her hair…so soft._

"Sano?" Mizuki yawned, "What's going on?"

"Ah, nothing. You might want to change out of the costume before you sleep though." Sano smiled at the worried face of his roommate.

"I fell asleep in this stupid costume because I can't get it off alone. It's too tight." Mizuki sat up still dazed from sleep.

_You idiot, you shouldn't just admit that to anyone! _"Don't say those kinds of things to others. But…Do you want me to help you?" _What did I just offer? If I get the dress off of her…what's underneath…_ Sano felt himself blush as he realized what he said.

"Uhh, Sano…" Mizuki realized what it would mean.

"Hang on," Sano quickly got up and shut off the lights, "Once it's off you'll be going to sleep anyway right?" _It's worse for me with the lights off…but maybe she will be more comfortable._

"Um, sure. I guess it's okay now. I just don't want to bother you." Mizuki stood up from the bed and shyly turned around so her back was facing Sano, "I can't reach the back to pull it off."

Sano could feel his face heat up even in the dark, "I am going to reach for you now, so I don't startle you, I can't see anything." _I hope I don't upset her. I don't want to grab the wrong area…_

"Okay," Mizuki felt Sano's hand touch her shoulder blades, "Okay just grab the bottom of the dress and pull it over my back please."

Sano remembered the dress was up around her waist when she was in bed; he lightly traced his hands down her back towards her hips. Both teens felt goose bumps but hoped the other wouldn't notice. When he reached the edge of the dress he slid his fingers under the hem to get ahold of the dress. Holding his breath he slowly pulled the dress up over her back. Feeling is fingers drag across her skin was causing him to lose concentration.

"This is really stupid, I can't get out of a dumb costume without help, I am sorry Sano!" Mizuki felt the dress stop as it was harder to pull over her small breasts.

_The dress is stuck. But why….Oh god._ Sano felt his hormones fighting his common sense as he realized just why the dress wasn't going over her shoulders. He fought off the indecent thoughts as she got the dress loose and they pulled it over her head. _Well she wasn't wearing a bra…_

"Thank you Sano! I am so sorry." Mizuki folded the dress quickly and walked towards the bathroom, without thinking she opened the door to reveal the bathroom light was on.

Sano felt his breath catch in his throat at the dark figure of the naked Mizuki. Before she could do anything she turned around to see Sano already in bed with the blanket over his head. _That was too close! Thank you Sano. _

Sano held his face in his hands trying to calm his raging body down. _If I don't avoid these situations right now I don't know if I can keep control of myself._

**Hope you are enjoying the story, more to come soon ^_^  
>Poor poor Sano, always tormented by Mizuki without her even realizing it ^_^<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi, but I will continue to love the characters and write silly things about them for free :- ) Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Sleeping wasn't as easy as either teen had hoped. Mizuki could still feel Sano's fingers helping to undress her. Sano had tried everything, but the vision of naked Mizuki was burning in his mind. Both teens stayed silent in their beds, afraid to speak out loud to the other.<p>

_I don't know what to say to a girl anyway, especially one who is pretending to be a boy. I have actually undressed the girl I like… I…_ Sano heard the girl above his head moving around on her bunk. Quickly pretending to be asleep, he flipped over and listened for her coming down the bunk ladder. He felt her lean over his bed.

"Please, forgive me Sano! I am sorry for lying to you." Mizuki whispered to her "sleeping" roommate before she turned and quickly ran out of the room.

Jumping to his feet Sano looked around the room confused, "Lied? What did you lie about?" Grabbing his coat and a hat he disguised himself and headed out after her. _Where are you going you idiot? You're already a target, again. Why won't you just stay next to me?_

Mizuki quickly ran out of the dorms and into the track field. Looking around she waiting for who she was supposed to meet. ^^FLASHBACK^^ Mizuki opened her shoe locker to find a note taped to the door. :_Ashiya. Come tonight, 11 o'clock, at the track field. Come alone if you don't want your secret exposed: _^^end flashback^^ Holding her head Mizuki tried to figure out who knew her secret. She had been so careful.

"Ah, you listened!" Startled Mizuki turned around to see 3 figures standing in front of her.

"What do you want from me? And what secret are you talking about?"'

"Straight to the point aren't you. You don't even care who called you out?"

"I already know you've been following me."

Sano crouched behind a bench within hearing distance. Watching carefully he felt his anger rise at the sight of the boys around Mizuki.

"Well Ashiya to answer your question, we want you to drop out of the play. It's not fair you made it into the princess role, you are cheating aren't you?"

"No. There was a random drawing done by Sempai and the other upperclassmen."

"I don't believe you. Drop out. Unless you want your secret out."

"What secret? I am a guy just like you, why would I keep secrets?"

Laughing the dorm 3 boy smiled evilly, "No you aren't just like me. Not at all. Want to know why?"

Mizuki felt her throat clench shut as her body started to get tense, "What are you saying idiot."

"Big talk little one. I know your gay…I know your after Sano. I bet it would be bad if it got out that you two roommates were more than just buddies."

"G-g-gay?" Mizuki clenched her fists.

"And think about it, if the secret got out, do you really think everyone would support Sano as a GAY high jumper? I wonder what his family would think…Hmmm." The bigger teen smiled darkly.

"We are NOT gay." Mizuki felt tears sting her eyes but she held them back.

Sano clenched his teeth together to refrain from storming up to the group standing on the field.

"Oh so if you're not gay with Sano then who do you fancy?" Crossing his arms over his chest the teen looked triumphant.

"I…I like someone else. But I am not telling the likes you. I don't like my roommate. Leave him out of this, Sano has nothing to do with me being in the play. I will not back down. I will not quit the play!" Mizuki puffed out her chest trying to appear tough.

Sano felt as though he had been slapped. _She already likes someone…Why does my chest hurt?_

"Ah, good you're a fighter until the end, then how about this? Since you didn't deny you were gay, why don't you play with us for a few and we'll forget about destroying Sano's reputation."

"Play?" Mizuki tried to understand.

"We will just use you up until you can't join the play!"

Mizuki understanding started to back up slowly, "No. Stay away from me."

Sano unable to take it anymore stood up and started towards the field, his hat over his face and his head down. He hoped he looked unidentifiable at this point.

"Grab him!" The three members of dorm 3 rushed after Mizuki just as she turned to run.

"Stop." Sano stood in front of the three boys Mizuki stood behind him confused.

_Where did he come from? Who is that? Oh my god! Is that Sano? Did he follow me? _Mizuki stood stunned.

"What do you want outsider. Want to play with us too?" The three chuckled.

Sano pretended to think before he kicked the first member in the crotch, "You other two. Turn your selves in now. I will not take it easy on you. I have a matter to take care of with your leader right now. If you don't leave I will contact Oscar immediately. Understand?"

The two boys looked between them and nodded and ran off towards dorm 3. Mizuki watched as Sano leaned over the injured boy.

"So you like to threaten other dorms? To hurt them intentionally, to attack them? Is that honorable? I think you need to learn a lesson." Sano kept his face hidden and his voice lower than he usually spoke.

Mizuki started to back up slowly unsure of who the boy was, he resembled Sano but something was different about him. She started to feel scared of how demanding he was.

"Leave me alone. I won't bother Ashiya anymore."

"You're right. I won't give you that option anymore." Sano pulled the boy up by his collar and pulled back his fist to punch out the teen.

"Stop!" Mizuki jumped on the outstretched arm and held on tightly, "Just let him go. He learned his lesson. Let their dorm leader take care of it." _If this is Sano, I don't want to ever see him this angry._

The teen looked at Mizuki in awe, "I attack you and you let me go? What is wrong with you?"

"Please…" Mizuki pulled on Sano's arm.

"What is your name?" Sano let the teen down slowly.

"Hiroshi Kyo." The teen bowed quickly at Mizuki and ran off across the field as fast as he could while trying to hide the pain of the kick to his crotch.

"You idiot. Why did you come out here alone? Why didn't you stay where you belong?" Sano pulled his arm away from Mizuki and ran across the field leaving her standing there alone.

"Idiot? I'm the idiot? And where do I belong?"Mizuki looked down at her hands._ Where do I belong in a school of all boys? Why is it suddenly I realize that I a girl in a strange world I don't belong in. Do I belong in America?_ Mizuki put her hands in her pockets and walked off back to her dorm room deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sano had raced home got undressed and slipped into his sleeping shorts and tshirt. He then laid down half sitting up so he could see the door waiting to see when his roommate got back. He didn't have to wait long the door opened and Mizuki walked in. Her face contorted almost in pain.<p>

"Oh, where have you been? I got up to pee and you weren't in bed or the bathroom. Were you doing something stupid?" Sano pretended to be ignorant.

"Ah, no! I went for a walk to clear my mind and think. Sano can I ask you a question?"Mizuki looked at the floor unable to look up. _I can't tell him the truth, I would become a burden to him._

"Sure, want to come sit and talk? I can't sleep anyway." Sano scooted over to make room on his bunk._ She still lies to me, doesn't she trust me?_

"No thanks. I just wondered. Do I belong here, in this school?"

Sano looked up shocked. _How did she take what I said? I meant she belonged next to me!_ "Baka. Of course you belong here. Remember you came to make me jump. Do you think that now you don't belong? You're our only hope for winning, haha!"

"Sano, would you think different of me if I liked…a boy?" Mizuki took off her coat and started to climb up to her bunk slowly.

"You are you. I don't care who you like, or what sexual orientation you are." _She does like a boy. I wonder who. Why does my heart hurt?_

Mizuki lied back on her pillow and remembered the day Kayashima had said almost the same thing to her.

^^flashback^^ Kayashima sat next to Mizuki in the yard talking, "Ashiya. You are you. No matter what secrets are inside of you, no matter what you hide it doesn't change you are the spontaneous, exciting, caring friend we've learned to love. Nothing would change who you are." ^^end flashback^^

"I am me. You're right." Mizuki felt herself drift to sleep with a smile on her face.

Sano rolled over and pulled his blanket over his head. _I need to be careful. After tonight I had so much anger at anyone going near her I almost did something I would regret. Good think she was there to stop me. _

* * *

><p>Waking up to their alarm Sano and Mizuki both sat up in the bunks, the events of the night before flooding their heads. Not only did Mizuki get undressed with Sano's help but she confronted Hiroshi Kyo for attacking her, and in return a stranger had defended her against him.<p>

"Good Morning! Let's try our best today!" Mizuki came down the ladder with a fake smile across her face.

"Good Morning. I have a feeling that the practices will go a little smoother now." Sano stood up and stretched, "I am going to shower first"

"Go ahead." Mizuki saw a book stuck under Sano's bunk. Figuring she would pull it out for him she bent down to grab it, only to find the hat and coat of the stranger that had protected her the night before hidden under there. "Sano? How much did you hear? You were the one trying to protect me?"

Sano came out of the shower to see Mizuki dressed and standing by the door.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Sano grabbed his shirt off his bed. Turning around he realized Mizuki had been crying. "Hey! What's wrong? Your eyes are red. Did something happen?"

"Sano…Would you lie to me?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Sano blinked confused and started to walk towards her.

"Just answer me."

"Ashiya, would you lie to me?" Sano bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth.

Mizuki's head snapped around to face him. _I have been lying to him. I hurt this bad because he didn't tell me it was him, who much would he hurt if he found out I am a girl?_

"Breakfast. Let's go!" Sano patted her on the head before we walked out the door. Mizuki followed behind with a confused look on her face.

"Hey guys!" Nakatsu waved excitedly at his friends, "Sempai says today we can practice the second scene today. Same costumes as yesterday. Same place as yesterday. And guess what? The boys from Dorm 3 that caused the Sake incident turned themselves in last night! So we shouldn't have any more issues! Isn't that great?"

"Oh. Uh. Yes!" Mizuki faked an excited fist pump into the air.

"What's wrong Izumi? You look pretty down today. Did something happen?" Nakatsu threw his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Sano saw the look Mizuki's face.

"Well eat! You need your energy!" Nakatsu walked over to Mizuki and sat next to her excited to tell her about how he had lines in the next scene.

"Sano…" Kayashima walked over.

"It's alright. I protected him." Sano couldn't take his eyes off of Mizuki as she smiled warmly at Nakatsu.

"I'm always here for my friends." Kayashima walked away towards the dorm rooms.

"I'm going back first." Sano patted Nakatsu's back before he walked out.

"He didn't even eat…" Noe looked at Sekime confused.

"Hmmm." Sekime watched Mizuki, "Ashiya don't you usually go running after Sano whenever he walks away?"

"Oh, no. We aren't always together. We both have our lives." Mizuki used her chop sticks and started to push her food around her plate. She didn't have an appetite.

Nakatsu knew something was up. _Did Sano make him cry again? I won't forgive him for hurting Mizuki._

"I'm going back now." Mizuki got up and cleared to garbage.

"Nakatsu, aren't you going to follow too?" Noe teased.

"No they have to work it out."

"You've grown up!" Sekime laughed.

"Shut up!" Nakatsu jokingly punched Sekime's arm.

* * *

><p>"Sano?" Mizuki peeked in their room only to find it appeared empty, "Are you in the bathroom?"<p>

"Yes. Do you need it?" Sano peeked his head out of the door holding his hair brush.

"No. I just wanted to apologize for what I said this morning."

"I am sorry too." Sano put the brush down and walked out of the bathroom in costume, his leather pants hugging his legs tightly, causing Mizuki to stare. "Are you okay?"

Mizuki quickly looked up to see Sano looking worried, "Oh yes. Fine. I'm sorry. I guess I better get changed too. Although, I hate my costume." Suddenly Mizuki felt her face flush remembering that Sano had to help her get undressed.

"Uh… Yes." Sano averted his stare and allowed her to grab the costume and enter the bathroom. _Does this mean I will have to help her again tonight? I can't do it. I don't think I can trust myself. But… I can't let anyone else know._ Sano looked at the bathroom door and quickly walked over to his bunk to sit.

After getting the dress on and straight Mizuki looked at the fake breasts she was supposed to be wearing with the dress. Sighing she put them in on top of her breasts. _At least if someone bumped me they would expect fake breasts._

Sano watched as Mizuki emerged from the bathroom. He still couldn't accept her wearing the tiny dress. He stared at her chest longer than he intended. _They look bigger than yesterday…Uh wait. Ah!_ Looking away quickly he grabbed one of his black jacket off his chair.

"Hey Ashiya, you said we you were out walking last night right?"

"Yes."

"Well it was chilly out, what if you caught a cold? You should probably wear this coat for today that way you know for sure you will be healthy for the play." Sano offered his black jacket to her.

"Uh well I guess it should be okay, I do have to stay healthy for the play. But what if they ask why I am wearing it?"

"Just tell them you have a fever. You do tend to get those too easily." Sano smiled as he watched her put the jacket on over her dress. He instantly felt better.

"Thank you Sano. You are always trying to look out for me aren't you?" Mizuki looked up at him.

Sano swallowed the lump in his throat, "Well I have to take care of my idiot roommate. Right?" Smiling Sano opened the door and walked into the hallway. _Since she is wearing my jacket it is actually longer than her dress. At least she is covered up this time._

Mizuki followed behind Sano a huge smile on her face as she kept talking. Sano wasn't really listening to her but he smiled and nodded just the same.

Kayashima and the gang were waiting for them to practice. No one asked about the coat, but Nanba smiled as if he knew something. Sano caught sight of Nanba and noticed how the dorm leader smiled and tossing his arm around Mizuki. Sano stood up taller. _What is that play boy doing? He thinks Mizuki is a boy…is he changing his likes? Why is he smiling at me like that?_ Sano held back his anger and turned away abruptly but the image was already in his head.

After practice Mizuki and Sano walked back together. Sano didn't want to walk into the same scene as the night before. But he had decided since she had let Nanba touch her so casually that he was going to have some fun teasing her.

* * *

><p>"So Ashiya, are you going to need me to help you tonight?" Sano said opening their door...<p>

"Uh I think I will try by myself." Mizuki looked outside at the sunlight still out.

"Well, just take out those fake breasts and I bet the dress will come right off." Sano smiled as he saw her face drop.

"Uh yeah well I have to wear them to appear like a girl." Mizuki felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Well common, we are both boys, let me help you." Sano walked towards Mizuki jokingly.

Mizuki looked side to side unsure if her friend was being truthful or joking. Doing the first thing she could think of she grabbed his sides and started tickling him. Knowing that was one major weakness of Sano.

Laughing Sano grabbed Mizuki to tickle her back. Falling over Sano tried to make her stop, but she was strong when she was determined. Finally getting the upper hand Sano flipped Mizuki on her back and was leaning over her panting pinning her arms down. Suddenly the teens realized what position they were in. Sano felt his eyes get big. Sitting up quickly he turned away. Mizuki stayed where she was and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry!" Both teens said at the same time.

"What are you two sorry about?" Dr. Umeda stood in their door way with an amused look on his face.

"When did you get in here?" Sano demanded.

"Well I kept knocking but no one answered, but I could hear you two laughing. I figured since this is a boys school, and I am a male doctor it should be fine to open the door." Dr. Umeda looked sheepishly at Mizuki laying on the floor her arms above her head, "Ashiya that outfit fits you doesn't it?"

Sano turned towards the doctor. _What the hell? Is he attracted to her because he thinks it's a cross dressing boy?_

Mizuki sat up quickly and pulled Sano's coat tightly around her shoulders. _Oh no! Sano will think Umeda said this because I am a girl._

"I mean you are an emotional, girly, boy. Aren't you?" Umeda snuck a wink at Sano, "Even if you are both boys. Remember protection."

"What did you come here for you pervert." Sano stood up defensively.

"Calm down Sano. I was just teasing. I came to tell you two that you had a visitor outside. But Ashiya may want to change first." Umeda turned and walked out of the room laughing.

"That damn fool. I am not girly. Use protection. We aren't like that." Mizuki sat of the floor grumbling.

"Hey Ashiya we have a visitor at the gate. We should get you changed." Sano realized again what he had said.

"Uh, thanks for worrying but I will get it off myself today. Thanks." Mizuki grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. Sano shook his head and changed himself.

Mizuki walked out a few moments later wearing baggy pants and shirt. Sano shook his head.

"Ashiya, you're wearing your dress under those clothes aren't you?"

"Uh, no." Mizuki looked down at her feet.

"Alright well I will help you when we get back tonight. Okay?" Sano grabbed his keys and left before Mizuki could answer.

_How did he know? Was it because of what Dr. Umeda had said? Gah! I guess I should go see who's here to visit us._ Mizuki ran out after Sano shutting the door behind her. Dr. Umeda watched her run to catch up with her roommate. Smiling he walked the other way.

"Uh, Sano there isn't anyone out here is there?" Mizuki looked around the gate.

"I guess not. Huh. Why would that damn doctor send us out here then?" Sano turned around and shrugged. "Let's head back together."

"Okay." Mizuki started to walk next to Sano. _I have a bad feeling about this. But I don't want to worry anyone so I will just stay quiet._

* * *

><p>Sano noticed their room door was ajar, "Ashiya do you ever remember to shut the door?"<p>

"Uh, Sano I did."

"Well why is it open then?"

"I don't know," Mizuki pouted that he didn't believe her, "I'll go check."

"No!" Sano stepped in front of her and opened their door before she could say anything.

Looking around inside everything seemed intact except the bathroom door was open.

"Come out, why are you hiding in our room?" Sano felt Mizuki sneak up next to him for a peek inside.

Mizuki quickly snuck under Sano's arm and opened the bathroom door to find all their friends waiting in hiding. Nakatsu was the first to jump out and yell "SURPRISE!"

Mizuki fell back against Sano as she looked at everyone, "Why surprise?"

"It's a party! Dr. Umeda bought us all safe drinks to celebrate. He said we should have some fun time." Nakatsu held up a bottle of liquor.

Sano looked slightly annoyed but instead said, "Alright. Let's party! I need a break."

Mizuki smiled up at him excited he was actually getting into this party, "I will be right back! Don't start without me!" Mizuki ran off at top speed to the Infirmary. Sano watched her leave in wonder.

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Mizuki whipped the door open to see Umeda sitting at the desk his face blank of any emotion, "How did you know that Sano needed to relax?"<p>

"Honestly, Ashiya, anyone who had to live with you would need to drink now and then." Umeda turned his head and smiled a little, "But I know it's been stressful for both of you recently. You haven't come to see me, but you are forced to be a girl every day. And Sano didn't even sleep when you were recovering from the poison."

"Thank you." Mizuki hugged the doctor before she ran back to her room, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review ^_^<br>And I hope everyone liked this extra-long chapter O_O**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi nor the characters, but I will continue to love the characters and write silly things about them for free :- ) Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Sano and Nakatsu sat next to each other on the floor laughing as they joked with Noe and Sekime. Kayashima was sitting against the wall shaking his head but smiling. Mizuki couldn't help but smile at her good friends. <em>All of my friends are here. Ah, but do I really belong here. They believe I am one of them, I am a liar. Look how happy they are as they joke and play. Do I really fit in?<em>

Before Mizuki could think anymore Sano patted the floor in front of him. A big smile on his face, Mizuki ran over and sat down, "Hi!"

"Where did you run off too? We couldn't drink without you!" Nakatsu grabbed everyone's cups and handed them out. Kayashima came over to sit with the group grabbing a glass.

"I had to...Feed Yuujiro. I forgot to earlier because of the play, so I did it now."

"Oh, thanks!" Sano smiled at her believing her.

Everyone settled down and started drinking listening and singing along to music. Sano kept grabbing sodas off the table to drink. But he looked like he was enjoying his time as much as everyone else who was drinking.

By midnight Mizuki noticed their room looked much like the first party that had had in their room. _Sano kissed me at that party, because he drank…my first kiss…_ Shaking her head Mizuki quickly gathered blankets and covered all their passed out friends. Sano laughed and ruffled her hair.

"You really are too much sometimes Ashiya. You take care of us as if we are children and you a mother." Sano's eyes got big as he realized what he had just said, "I mean you don't need to worry so much, we are all grownups here." He turned around to realize she was slightly drunk and trying to get undressed. She had her shirt off which left her in the dress and pants.

"Idiot! Come with me!" Sano grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom quickly shutting the door. "Didn't I say I would help you? What would those guys think if they saw you were still wearing that dress? And with those fake breasts…" Sano's face turned red as he realized she had removed the fake ones.

"Uh Sano. I am tired. Can I go to sleep?" Mizuki leaned against the wall trying to not pass out. All the drinking and lack of sleep had finally caught up with her.

"You have to change first." Sano held her up.

"Fine." Mizuki pulled her pants off, leaving her standing in just the dress. Sano looked away until he heard her struggling. Turning around she had the dress almost off but it was stuck in the chest area again. Sano forced himself to breathe when he realized she was facing him.

_If that dress comes off…_ Sano shook his head and forced her to turn around while he helped her out of the dress. Keeping his eyes shut he handed her the pile of her clothing. She dressed herself and turned around to face him.

Sano opened his eyes to see her standing close to him, leaning up she planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes got wide as he tried to back away.

"Ha! Pay back you kissing monster." Mizuki mumbled as she passed out on the floor.

Sano pressed the back of his hand to his mouth and stood in shock. He picked up the clothing and hid it away before picking up Mizuki and taking her to his bed, where he tucked her in. Turning around Sano snuck over his friends before settling down against the wall replaying the kiss over and over in his head.

* * *

><p>"Uhh, my head is pounding." Mizuki opened her eyes slightly to behold the sight before her. <em>Everyone passed out on the floor. Why is Sano asleep against that cold wall? <em>

Quietly creeping over the bodies on the floor Mizuki realized she was in her sleepwear, the dress was off. Freezing in tracks she looked around. It appeared that the dress was nowhere in sight. Slowly Mizuki crouched in front of Sano. _He sure is beautiful when he is sleeping. I wonder what he dreams about._ Mizuki stood back up and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she brushed her hair out of her face. "What am I going to do?"

"About what?" Mizuki turned startled to see Sano leaning against the door frame a smile on his face.

"Uh, about practice today. I woke up with a terrible head ache." Mizuki rubbed her temples in slow circles, "Oh Sano. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How did I get out of the costume last night?" Mizuki refused to look up.

"Oh," _If I tell her the truth she will know that I know…I could lose her…_ "Well you walked into the bathroom after tucking in everyone and came out wearing that."

"Oh, wow I guess drunk I can get that stupid dress off!" Mizuki laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Sano pressed the back of his hand to his lips and wished he could tell her the truth.

"Are you okay Sano?"

"Yes." Sano pointed to their passed out friends, "I guess we better get them up for breakfast huh?"

"Yeah." Mizuki walked past him and patted him on the chest, "You're a good friend."

Sano shook his head before helping her wake up her friends. Nakatsu yawned and stretched realizing his head was lying on Kayashima's stomach. Kayashima sat with one eyebrow raised staring at his friend.

"Am I a good pillow?"

Jumping up Nakatsu shook his head, "I just passed out! I am not gay!"

Kayashima tilted his head, "I never said anything about gay…"

"Oh yeah."

"Nakatsu! You are so full of energy in the morning!" Mizuki laughed and patted his back.

Noe and Sekime stood up and stretched trying to wake up both holding their heads. Sano stood against the wall watching the scene and couldn't help but smile. _I really am lucky aren't I? I have all my friends, who care about me, and the person I love actually traveled across the ocean to see me. I get to live with the girl I love._ Sano stopped smiling as it dawned on him. _I live with the girl I love! I am only in high school and I live with the girl I love?_

Kayashima spoke softly, "Sano, you have a very complex Aura right now…" Nakatsu glanced at Sano interested.

"Huh? Oh. Thanks." Sano turned around and went into the bathroom staring at his reflection, "I live with…"

Mizuki watched and wondered if Sano was okay, but let it go, "So guys let's get dressed, remember today is free, no practice!"

"Oh yeah! What are you guys doing?" Nakatsu asked.

"Well, Sempai said we can go over to St. Blossoms to promote our play. The other dorms will be doing it too. I think I will too." Sekime nodded.

"Me too! Cute girls!" Noe said excitedly.

"I might go along. I have nothing better to do." Kayashima shrugged.

Sano stepped out of the bathroom, "I don't think I will go."

"Well I will go! Sounds like fun." Mizuki grinned at Nakatsu, "Are you going too?"

"Sure, if you are." Nakatsu smiled to himself. _I won't be looking at the girls, but I will be looking at you._

"You know, it couldn't hurt to help promote our play." Sano glanced at Mizuki. _I can't leave you alone for a minute you know that?_

"Alright, after breakfast we will all go together. I'll get the flyers from Sempai." Mizuki nodded firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't mind (aka I like) reviews and constructive criticism. ~_^<br>I hope you are all enjoying my torture of Sano and Mizuki (Aww how I love them both!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi nor the characters and I gain no money from this, but I do own my random story ideas and the lovely reviews written to me :P **

* * *

><p>Sano followed behind Mizuki as she knocked on Nanba's room, "Sempai I came for flyers to deliver to St. Blossoms."<p>

Nanba opened the door and smiled at Mizuki, "Sure. Come on in." Looking past Mizuki, Nanba nodded at Sano, "You too."

Sano followed Mizuki in his room. He collected papers off the table and handed the pile to Mizuki.

"Sano, keep an eye on our star today." Nanba smiled.

"I will." Sano took a step forward towards Mizuki defensively.

Mizuki stood oblivious to what the males were implying._ I wonder why isn't Sempai going to St. Blossoms?_

"Thank you Sempai! We will see you later!" Mizuki walked out with Sano following right behind her.

* * *

><p>"Girls, girls, girls, St. Blossom Girls!" Noe and Sekime sang together walking down the street. Kayashima and Nakatsu were talking about how many flyers they were going to hand out compared to the other dorms. Sano and Mizuki were at the back. Mizuki was chattering away and Sano just walked and listened to her. <em>Amazing how much a girl can talk about nothing really.<em>

"Sano, do you think you'll get a girlfriend after this play?" Mizuki asked while kicking a stone ahead of her.

"Huh?" Sano looked at her wide eyed, "I guess there is always the chance, but I am not really interested in dating."

Mizuki felt her heart miss a beat then nodded, "True. Even I have a chance!"

Sano laughed, "Dressed in your costumes, you'll end up with a boyfriend."

"Hey, I am a guy you know, even if I am forced to wear a dress."

"Sure, sure." Sano nodded and smiled mischievously. _Honestly why would she ask me that? Does that mean she doesn't like me? Does she like someone?_

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to St. Blossoms<strong>

The big sign above the school was surrounded by flower petals. The boys wandered in and noticed Dorm 3 was already there attracting attention. Mizuki looked at all the girls excitedly reading the papers. Shaking her head she laughed as Noe and Sekime were already handing papers to the girls that dorm three had already spoken to.

"What are you thinking?" Sano thumped Mizuki on the head with his stack of papers.

"Oh. I was thinking about how cute St. Blossom's outfits look." Subconsciously Mizuki tugged at her over coat.

"I think this play has gone to your head. Do you want to wear those girly outfits too?" Sano teased her.

"No. How could you say that! I mean the girls are really cute!" Mizuki grumbled.

"Uh-huh." Sano nodded, "Alright let's hand these papers out and get home. Okay?"

"Sure, sure." Mizuki walked into the school with Sano right behind her.

_I have to keep an eye on her here. If I let her out of my sight I don't know what kind of trouble she will get herself into. _Sano walked slowly handing out papers to whoever he walked past, as usual not saying anything. The girls all took his flyers blushing and smiling.

"Hi, We're from dorm 2 over at Osaka High. We're putting on a play, and we hoped you would come see our performance." Mizuki was her normal chipper and cheery self as she invited every female they passed.

_She looks more in place here than anywhere else. How does no one notice she's a female? I wonder if she would be happy with all of these girls. If she were a girl, could we be…_ Sano protectively tried walked closer to Mizuki, but was interrupted by a nearby female student.

"Sano-Sama?" She stepped between Sano and Mizuki holding up a small bag with hearts drawn on it.

"Yea?" Sano looked past the girl to see Mizuki had turned around and was watching with big eyes.

_Of course Sano would have someone who likes him. He is popular, and attractive. It's hard not to like him, even if he tries to be cold on the outside. I hate how I feel every time I see another girl around him. Maybe I should walk away and give him privacy. I don't want to upset him again. _

"I have liked you even before you started jumping again." She smiled brightly, "So please accept this token of my love, and please accept me too. My name is Harumi Fumio." She quickly bowed to her crush.

Mizuki turned around not having the heart to hear the answer Sano gave. Walking quickly away Mizuki turned the corner and leaned against the wall. _I should support him. I just want him to be happy. And if he dates a girl, I'll know he isn't gay._

"I'm sorry. I have no interest in dating right now. Please excuse me." Sano bowed politely and hurried off to find Mizuki.

The girl looked down at her feet in tears. _Is Sano that attached to the other boy…Is he gay?_

"Ashiya?" Sano turned the corner to see a male teacher leaning against the opposite wall watching her. Feeling angry Sano quickly grabbed Mizuki's arm, "Ashiya, did you finish handing out your flyers? We have to get back soon."

Mizuki looked up and nodded, "So that girl was really cute. What did you say Sano?"

"It has nothing to do with you, now let's go." Sano pulled Mizuki by the arm and led her out of the school, as he glanced back towards the male teacher, he was gone.

"Sano let go of me. You sure are acting weird." Mizuki tried pulled her arm out of his hand, "What's going on?" _Of course it has nothing to do with me. I am just his roommate, just another guy to him._

"I said no to her." Sano said letting go of her arm and walking in front, never turning around.

"Oh, okay. Why are you so angry then?"

"You need to be more careful, how many times can I say that?"

"Careful of what? I don't understand you." Mizuki felt the desire to scream but just stomped her feet instead, "Ever since this play has started you have been acting weird towards me. I don't understand it."

Sano whispering to himself, "Do you think this is easy for me? I can barely handle myself anymore."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Now let's hurry back to the dorms. I want to walk Yuujiro."

"Fine."Mizuki pouted with her arms across her chest. _Why do I feel so mad at him, but I am happy that he said no… But I feel bad for that girl. Ah! I hate these feelings._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't mind (aka I like) reviews and constructive criticism. ~_^<br>Thanks for the reviews (^_^) Hmm what kind of trouble will Mizuki get herself into this time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi nor the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>Thank you for the Reviews! <strong>

* * *

><p>The walk back to the dorm was very quiet and fast, Mizuki practically had to run to keep up with Sano's long strides. <em>I will take a shower when we get back, that way Sano can have alone time. He doesn't look like he wants to talk right now…<em>

Once back in the dorms, Mizuki walked into their bathroom and reached under the counter for a towel only to find her dress and the panties she had been wearing for the play crammed there. _Ah, Sano did say I managed to change myself in here. At least I was smart enough to hide them; eh I even took the panties off? That was close. I shouldn't drink before I change, anymore._

Mizuki forgetting she was going to shower scooped up her outfit to go hang up. _I hope the wrinkles come out_.

"Sano you can go first if you want. I am going to try and straighten out my costume first." Mizuki turned around and noticed that Sano was leaning against his bed holding a beer, "Where did you get a beer?"

"Heh, I needed one." Sano brushed his hair out of his face and drank the rest of the beer in one gulp.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki put the dress down on the desk and backed away slowly. _When he drinks he becomes... Kissing Monster._

"Do you know how hard it is to hide a secret?" Sano stood up and walked towards Mizuki, "How hard it is to live like this?"

Mizuki turned to leave; Sano, although drunk, was faster than her. He slammed his hand against their door, holding it shut and her trapped in between the door and him.

"If it's hard to live with me then I will leave." Mizuki tried to push Sano back.

"No it's hard to _live a lie_." Sano quoted her essay then leaned close enough for Mizuki to smell the alcohol on his breath, "Should I tell you my secret?" Sano kissed the shocked Mizuki.

Pulling back he smiled drunkenly and wandered back to his bed. Sitting down he patted the spot next to him, "Do you want to know my secret?"

Mizuki covered her mouth. _It's just a kiss. We have to do it for the play anyway. We will just pretend its practice. Just practice. Right?_ Curiosity won over the confused girl, slowly walking over Mizuki stood in front of Sano nervously.

"Well if you want to know my secret, don't you think you should sit down?"

"Sano…"

"I have a big secret…"

Mizuki couldn't take it anymore, sitting down next to Sano she waited impatiently for him to tell her.

"That's better but I still have to whisper it." Sano leaned over to Mizuki's ear, "I…"

Before Sano could say anything Nakatsu walked in and stopped in his track seeing Mizuki sitting beside Sano and Sano's lips practically touching her ear. _What is he thinking? Really getting that close to him? _

"Ah, Nakatsu! Sorry Sano was drinking and I was trying to get him to go to sleep." Mizuki pushed the laughing Sano back onto his pillow. Standing up she walked over to Nakatsu, "So did you hand out all your flyers?"

Nakatsu nodded, "Yeah and we heard from a student there that someone had confessed to Sano. Is it true? Was she cute?"

Mizuki looked over at Sano who had fallen asleep his arm over the edge of the bed the empty beer can hanging in it, "Yeah a really cute girl did. But he turned her down."

"We heard that too, she told her friend that he was gay, because he told her no and ran after a boy from his class…"

Mizuki felt tears burn behind her eyes. _Gay? So as a Male I have a chance with him? But what happens when he finds out the truth?_ "Ah, no he came after me because I got confused in the school's hallways. Sano isn't gay, I'm sure he would have said yes to her if he hadn't had to make sure I didn't get lost!"

"Oh, that makes sense." Nakatsu patted Mizuki's head, "Don't feel bad. If he really wanted to say yes, he would have."

Mizuki nodded, "Yet he still came back and drank… I think I am going for a walk. Could you shut the door when you leave?" before Nakatsu could answer Mizuki was out the door. Walking with her head down she tried to figure out the best way to continue life in the dorms.

* * *

><p>Dr. Umeda lifted his head up from his desk he was trying to sleep on. <em>Uh oh, here… she… comes!<em>

"Sensei! I need to talk." Mizuki walked in, shut and locked the door, then flopped on the patient bed in front of the doctor.

"Let me guess…Sano?" Umeda grabbed a cup of tea for them both and sat down to listen to the young girl.

"Yeah. I'm confused. We went to St. Blossom today and he got confessed too. But he turned her down and now everyone is saying he's gay because he tried to come find me." Mizuki ran her hand through her hair and wiped her eyes, "Then we get back to the dorm and he gets drunk off of one beer and kisses me! Then he tells me to sit on his bed with him because he has a 'big secret' to share with me."

Umeda's eyes got big, "Did he tell you this secret?" _Is he going to reveal he likes her…or that he knows? He has to know by now, doesn't he? Or is there something else he needs to tell her…hmm…_

"He didn't have a chance. Nakatsu came in was talking about Sano and the girl confessing. I left after that." Mizuki hid her face in the pillow and held her breath.

"Committing suicide in my pillow isn't going to help matters." Umeda pulled the pillow away from the girl and patted her head, "Anyway you're stronger than that. You came all the way from America alone, didn't you? Drink your tea."

"But what can I do? What if he is gay? I can't tell him how I feel because I don't want him to love the male me. I want him to love _me_."

"Then tell him the truth."

"I can't! How could you suggest that?" Mizuki felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Why don't you tell him during the play? You'll be a girl then, if he says "Yes" then he can accept the girl you, if he says "No" then he might be gay."

Mizuki looked up thoughtfully, "Do you really think it could work?"

_This "guy"… Will he really do it?_ "Yes. I think it will work. You have one week before the play, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you have time to mentally prepare yourself. He may accept you, or he may hate you for lying." Umeda stood up and straightened his jacket, "Now get out."

Mizuki sat up and wiped her eyes one last time before hugging the doctor and leaving. Walking to the door Mizuki stepped outside into the slowly setting sunlight. Her head hurt from all the thinking, but she knew one thing. Dr. Umeda was right. _I have to confess. I have to tell him the truth. But how can I without losing him…_

Mizuki sat down on the floor beside Sano's bed. Her head leaning back against it. _He must have decided to practice today. Since we haven't had club activities maybe he missed the high jump that much. I will just wait for him to get home. Then I can talk to him._

* * *

><p>While Mizuki sat safe and sound in their dorm room, Sano was outside walking around, trying to think and avoid going back for the night. He knew Mizuki would be in there. He couldn't help it but he felt mad at her. It wasn't her fault but he wanted to yell at her and make her stay next to him and be careful. She was just too carefree. <em>What right does she have to make me worry? Why is it that no matter where she goes, she draws attention to herself? Why do I feel so irritated today? I could have just said yes to that girl and put an end to this nonsense…<em> Sano stopped walked and looked up at the sky. _If it's not Mizuki, it doesn't feel right. I guess that is...love? But how can it ever work if she is always pretending to be male? Should I pretend to be gay?_

"What are you doing out so late? You're going to get locked out." Dr. Umeda walked past Sano.

Sano turned to reply and stopped before he spoke. Umeda was walking with the male teacher that had been eyeing up Mizuki earlier in the day, "Uh, Sensei, can I talk to you? I was, uh… going to the infirmary. I am sick."

Dr. Umeda raised an eyebrow at the teen but sighed defeated, "I guess we will meet up another time. I have to do my job first, fun after."

Sano got the feeling Umeda wasn't as upset as he faked. He just walked back towards the Infirmary with keys in hand. The other teacher stared at Sano before just nodding and strutting off.

"Alright, why are you sick? Did someone fight with you again?" Umeda took off his coat and sat back in his chair.

"Who was with you just now?" Sano sat across from the doctor.

"Oh you mean Doctor Furosuto? He's another school doctor." Umeda lit up a cigarette.

"Doctor?" Sano held his head worriedly.

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me… are you switching teams Sano? I know you must be fighting with your sexuality. Nakatsu is and he doesn't even live with a feminine male such as Ashiya. But my advice, don't go for Furosuto. He usually likes girly boys. He isn't much in to manly men. We were just catching up, we were classmates in college." Umeda took a long drag off his cigarette waiting for Sano's response.

"Sensei, would he go after someone as feminine as Ashiya?"

Umeda sat deep in thought, "I get it. You ran into him today didn't you? He is St. Blossom's doctor. And I heard the rumor you turned down a girl to go find Ashiya."

Sano nodded. _I have to admit, this doctor is quick for being a violent man._

"Alright. I will talk to him. I will convince him the boy is taken, or at least under my protection. Usually he doesn't try to take what's mine. Not after what I did when he tried to steal one of my lovers…"

_What did he do to him? _Sano felt a sudden burst of jealousy upon hearing Umeda call Ashiya "his" even if it was for her protection. _Does Umeda like Ashiya? His? Does that mean that he will try and steal Ashiya away? Steal away, why do I act like she is mine? _Sano rubbed his temples confused by his conflicting thoughts._  
><em>

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? How is the play coming?" Umeda winked.

"That was all. The play is fine. I don't like the costumes much, but the storyline is unique. I just hope…" Sano caught himself before he said anything more.

"You hope what?" Umeda leaned forward and stared into the boy's face.

"Nothing. Thank you for your time. Sorry to bother you so late." Sano quickly got up to leave.

"You just hope Ashiya is 'careful'?" Umeda smiled.

"He is too dense, too trusting, and too oblivious isn't he?" Sano looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, but he always says that you try and protect him, but he just doesn't understand why." Umeda stood up putting on his coat and finishing his cigarette, "I know he will be fine if you're watching. But, Sano, why _do_ you protect him so much?"

Sano stood in silence and watched the doctor leave. Then he hurried after, thinking about everything Umeda had said. Walking back to the dorm Sano felt a new lightness in his heart. _Why do I protect her. I don't have to. She never asked me to, usually she tells me not to. But I do anyway. Yet, Sensei thinks Ashiya will be safe with me. I have to keep an eye on her. I made the right choice turning down that girl. Ashiya really is the only one._

Opening the room to their dorm Sano couldn't help but smile. Mizuki had fallen asleep leaning against his bed. Sano quickly picked her up and put her up into her bunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I added an OC but it was needed lol.<br>As always your comments and reviews make me warm and happy inside ^_^  
>ILY my darling readers! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi or the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>Thank you for the Reviews!<br>Sorry these have been slow updates, I haven't been well lately.**

* * *

><p>{7 days to play}<p>

Mizuki opened her eyes and blinked realizing she was staring at her calendar. Confused on why she was in her bunk she sat up and stretched. Listening she could hear Sano's breathing from the bottom bunk. _That explains who put me in bed. Ah! Look at the date it's only 7 days until the play! I have to put into action…Mizuki Love Attack! Ugh! I sound like Nakatsu! I just need to prepare myself mentally for what will happen. I wish the dorms gave us a longer time to practice the play, but to be on equal playing ground, I guess 2 weeks is more than enough time to get ready. I have most of my part memorized. But I'm still not ready to kiss Sano. Not in front of everyone… _

Sano sat up hearing Mizuki moving around nosily on the top bunk, "Hey some of us are trying to sleep still."

"Ah! Sorry Sano, I was going to check the play practice list. Today we are working on…" Mizuki gulped and whispered, "The _kiss_ scene."

Sano's eyes snapped open. He had completely forgotten he would have to kiss Mizuki, even in front their classmates and friends. _How am I supposed to act? I want to kiss her…But I don't want anyone to see._

Mizuki got up and quickly went to the shower her face flushed with nervousness. Sano started to change when there was a banging at the door. Nanba didn't wait for the door to be answered and walked in with two outfits.

"I need you two to wear these for today's scene, can you please trade me the ones you already had?" Nanba laid the two outfits on Sano's bunk and outstretched his hand for the other two outfits.

"Here is Ashiya's." Sano grabbed the hanging dress from next to her bunk, "Hang on, mine is in the bathroom." He started towards the bathroom when he realized that Mizuki was in there showering.

"What's the wait? Does Ashiya lock while he's in the shower?" Nanba laughed.

"Ah, no. I was just remembering if I gave back that terrible fishnet shirt already." Sano quickly lied then opened the bathroom door and made sure to keep his eyes on the ground, "Hey Ashiya! I have to grab my outfit for Nanba!"

Mizuki hugged herself and hid against the wall even though the curtain was pulled, "Oh, okay."

Quickly Sano took his leather pants and tossed them to the dorm leader.

"Thanks! See ya." Nanba walked out and shook his head laughing; _Maybe Sano and Ashiya are a little more than friends._

* * *

><p>Sano grabbed the new outfits and held them up. His was a simple pair of torn up jeans and a black vest with a checkered tie. Shaking his head he laughed but hung it up to put on. Holding up Ashiya's outfit he held his breath. This outfit was where she was pretending to be a boy. It was a pair of short black shorts and a long sleeve shirt that showed her stomach. Shaking his head he knew it was going to be dangerous but they had no choice.<p>

Mizuki stepped out of the bathroom too see Sano standing in his new outfit. She smiled at her friend, "You look awesome!"

"Thanks, better than the last one." Sano handed her the other outfit hanging there, "Here's yours."

"It's cute!" Mizuki quickly ran back into the bathroom to change. _It's not a dress! _

Sano shook his head. _Really, that guy, honestly what guy would yell "it's cute" and run off to put on clothing? _Mizuki walked out just as quick as she had run in. She had her bright oblivious smile on. _She looks… Look at her stomach showing!_ Sano felt himself staring. _I have to just watch over her. There's no other choice. With her dressed like that it's almost as bad as that damn dress she was in!_

"How do I look? I am supposed to be a girl pretending to be a boy. Does this look right?" Mizuki did a quick spin.

"Well you definitely look like a girl…" Sano shook his head, "But you could pass for a very pretty boy." _A very pretty…_

_Pretty? Sano called me pretty! _"Ah, well thank you." Mizuki smiled. Stretching her arms over her head Mizuki was oblivious to her vest showing. Sano's eyes got huge before he walked over and pulled her shirt harshly down, "Ow. Sano?" Mizuki put her arms down confused.

"Ashiya…If you lifted your arms a little more…." Sano averted his eyes as Mizuki realized what he was saying. _It would be weird for a boy to worry about seeing a boy's chest right? Uhh..._ "If you are trying to be a girl hiding as a boy, no one wants to see your flat chest. You have to pretend to worry about others seeing your chest!"

"Oh, sorry. I guess the shirt is a bit short. Ummm. I can't keep wearing a coat. What would that work?" Mizuki looked around the room at a loss. Sano sighed and grabbed his vest off, leaving him in pants a tie. He put the vest over her shirt and zipped it up half way covering her bare midriff.

"Ah. Yeah. There you look much more like the boy you are now." Sano sighed relieved.

"I guess we should go to practice huh?" Mizuki opened the door to the hall to bump into Nakatsu who was standing near their door.

"Mizuki!" Nakatsu smiled and stared down at her.

"Hi Nakatsu, we are on the way to practice. Are you coming too?"

"Yeah. I'll go with you guys!" Nakatsu smiled and swung his arm around Sano's shoulders before they started walking.

"Why is your arm around me?" Sano eyed Nakatsu suspiciously.

"Because… we are friends. So… I heard today that we will be practicing the infamous kissing scene."

"Ah, I guess so." Sano felt Nakatsu's hand twitch slightly.

Both boys walked in silence watching Mizuki run ahead of them excitedly. Nakatsu took his arm back slowly.

"No matter what…Izumi, you are my friend." Nakatsu nodded to Sano and ran to catch up with Mizuki.

"Eh?" Sano looked confused. Walking faster he caught up with the other two in no time.

* * *

><p>Nanba took the cast members and paired them up to practice more of the scenes. Mizuki and Sano stood next to the makeshift "bed" scene. Nakatsu, Sekime, and Kayashima were practicing in the "searching the club" scene. Noe and Nakao waited for Nanba in the "fairy distraction street" scene. The groups quickly broke into practice.<p>

Sano put his script down and apologized before he picked up Mizuki princess style, "Sorry, it says I have to carry you to my room…"

"It's okay. I know, I read the script." Mizuki pretended to be passed out. _Don't think about him carrying you, don't think about his chest, and don't think about how good he smells…_

Nakatsu glanced over and felt his hand make a fist around his script. Kayashima laid his hand on Nakatsu's arm and smiled at his friend. Kayashima didn't need to read the aura's to know how everyone was feeling.

Sano felt the eyes of their friends on his back as he carefully laid Mizuki down on the bed. She kept her eyes shut like a professional. Her cheeks tinged red slightly. Sano gulped; quickly he grabbed his script and read ahead.

The prince realizes that the girl isn't about to wake up. Checking her body he finds a dark spot slowly spreading over her collar bone and towards her throat. Quickly researching the disease the prince figures out it's a localized poison and the only cure is held by Dr. Maleficent, her father. 

Sano steadied his hand and slowly opened Mizuki's collar of her shirt and vest. He traced her collar bone with his finger.

"_Wake up Princess. Wake up! What the hell is this?"_ Sano realized all the other actors were silent. Turning around he saw everyone staring at him intensely.

Kayashima spoke up softly, "Such a forbidden scene and dangerous auras…"

Nakatsu was openly glaring at his friends. Nanba looked completely shocked but impressed.

"Uh…aren't you supposed to be practicing?" Sano looked around at the silent other groups.

Mizuki opened her eyes and zipped her shirt back up sitting up looking at all the classmates.

"We are practicing…" Nanba turned around, "Alright every, look as natural as Ashiya and Sano do! Make this look real, we can win!" _Maybe I was right; they don't look just like friends. I wonder…_ Nanba studied his script.

_I looked…Natural?_ Sano glanced at Mizuki sitting up on the bed looking shy.

"Okay Ashiya, the next scene I am supposed to get the medicine from your father, while you sleep in my bed. So it's an easy scene for you, right?"

"Yeah. I can pretend to be sleeping!" Mizuki laughed.

Sano walked over to Kayashima and spoke his lines to get the medication. Kayashima spoke his lines before he finally nodded and handed Sano the prop bottle. They had already practiced the "fight scene" so they just went over the basic words.

Walking back Sano re-read the next lines.

The prince drinks the remedy and leans down sharing the medicine from his mouth to hers. The princess involuntarily swallows to wake up to the prince stroking her hair. Seeing her awake the prince steals a kiss from her and starts to tell her about the confrontation with her dad. Soon he realizes this is the only time to ask, the prince gets down on his knee and proposes to the princess.

Sano looked at Mizuki pretending to be sleeping. _Ashiya… I have to kiss you. We're both sober, and everyone is watching…_ Sano sat down on the bed next to her and starts stroking her hair slowly.

_Ah, here it comes. Isn't Sano supposed to kiss me in this scene?_ Mizuki waited impatiently. Her heart was beating so fast and hard she was fearful that it could be heard by Sano.

Standing up abruptly Sano called out, "Sempai. Do I really have to practice the kiss scene? I am sure it'll be fine in the play."

Nanba turned around with an annoyed smile, "Why does it matter. You have kissed boys when you were drunk anyway, just pretend you're drunk. Anyway it's just your friends here; you will be watched by many, many more at the play."

Sano gulped and nodded, "Oh, okay."

Nakatsu looked away as all the other classmates watched in interest. Kayashima was staring at Nakatsu worriedly.

Sano sat back down on the bed and resumed petting Mizuki's head. Looking down at his feet Sano quickly opened the prop bottle and poured the water into his mouth. Quickly leaning down he pressed his lips to Mizuki's and shared some of the water.

Mizuki gulped it down and forced her eyes shut the whole time. _Sano is…Kissing me! No, he is just feeding me water, mouth to mouth… In front of everyone…_

Sano leaned up and stared down at Mizuki. A bright blush had spread across both their cheeks.

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes to see Sano still looking down at her. Before she could speak Sano leaned in and kissed her again, this time he lingered a little longer than she expected. Her eyes never shut as she tried to remember what she should do next.

_Alright the lines, remember the lines…Her lips are so soft…No what are my lines? Oh right I explain I fought with her father, she can stay with me, and then I propose…Propose to Ashiya…_ Sano stood next to the bed. He could feel everyone staring at them.

"Ah, P-Princess." Sano heard his voice shake for a moment, "I-I met with your father. You have nothing to worry about. You're more than welcome to stay with me. He won't be bothering you anymore. I convinced him to leave this area." Sano bent down on one knee while Mizuki sat up, "Princess. Will you stay with me forever?"

Mizuki tried to stay focused on her lines but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "Yes!" Jumping off the bed Mizuki landed in Sano's arms.

Nakatsu and Kayashima stood off to the side staring at one another; Kayashima smiled weakly for his friend and patted his shoulder softly. Nakao had a sly smile on his face. Noe and Sekime looked stunned.

Nanba spoke up, "Well it looks like we drew the right names for characters. I know what I look like with my girls now…Only its odd watching Sano and another boy…even one as cute as Ashiya…"

Sano stood up still holding on to Mizuki. Mizuki broke out into nervous laughter. Sano shook his head and grumbled before dropping Mizuki back on the bed and storming off. Mizuki rubbed her back from where she hit the bed. Confused she watched Sano leave. Nakatsu turned and watched him leave.

"Where is he going?" Nanba wondered aloud.

"Probably, to brush his teeth. No offence Ashiya, but I don't care how girly you are, I'd brush after I kissed a guy too." Noe laughed.

Sekime nodded. Nakao crossed his arms over his chest in jealousy._ If only it had been Nanba Sempai and my name drawn for that part, I could be kissing my Nanba Sempai. I wouldn't brush my teeth._

* * *

><p>Sano sat down on his bed after his cold shower. <em>I can't believe I kissed her. I should have been quicker. They may suspect something now. I couldn't help it; I wanted to kiss her longer. What can I do?<em> Holding his head Sano leaned back. Sighing he felt himself drift into sleep.

Mizuki walked in and saw Sano sitting on his bed sleeping and quietly went to jump in the shower. While standing in the bathroom she heard their bedroom door open. Quickly she hurried to lock the bathroom door. Listening through the door she heard Nakatsu waking Sano up. Wondering why, she stood against the door and listened in.

"Hey Izumi, wake up!" Nakatsu shook Sano's shoulder.

"Baka! You sure are loud." Sano sat up crankily, "What do you need?"

"Where is Mizuki?" Nakatsu checked the top bunk.

"Probably in the shower?" Sano shrugged, "I was sleeping. I didn't realize anyone even came in."

On cue Mizuki turned on the shower water and let it run while she curiously rushed back to listen through the door.

"Ah, I hear that now." Nakatsu fidgeted with his hands before sitting down on the bunk next to Sano, "I meant what I said. You will always be my friend."

Sano nodded but realized he could hear the water running, but no movement in the bathroom. He shook his head realizing his roommate was listening. Quickly Sano stood up, "Nakatsu, I'm hungry lets finish talking and grab some food."

Nakatsu stood up, "Okay."

Mizuki heard the boys leave and she turned around to get into the shower. _I wonder what they have to talk about._

* * *

><p>"Sano, do you like Mizuki?" Nakatsu walked with his hands in his pockets, "The way you were touching him during the play, the way you kissed him. It made it hard to breath. You looked so serious."<p>

Sano put his money in the machine and picked out his drink, "I was doing exactly as the script said. I was trying to make it realistic. I want to win."

"You can't fool me. I am serious about Mizuki. I love him, I accept him for who he is. Can you accept him? Are you prepared? The way he looks at you, he might think you are sincere during the play. Even if you are 'just following the script'." Nakatsu sat down at a lunch table and leaned his chair on the back legs.

Sano sat in silence eating, unsure of how to answer.

"I will consider you my rival in love. But it doesn't change how I feel about our friendship! Got it?" Nakatsu dropped his chair down and smiled.

"Oh, okay." Sano nodded and swallowed his bread, "Hey Nakatsu?"

"Hm?"

"What would you do if I got sick and you were the prince? Would you be as "sincere" looking as I am? Or do you think you would be more sincere?" Sano stared at his friend.

"I would be more sincere. I don't think of kissing Mizuki as kissing a boy. I think of it as kissing the person I love." Nakatsu smiled, "But don't you dare go getting sick before the play! We have to beat those other dorms, even if I want to play the prince, winning would be nice too."

Sano couldn't help but to laugh at his goofy, good nature friend, "Let's go back now."

Nakatsu nodded happy to get what he needed off his chest.

Nakatsu walked off into his dorm room after saying good night to Sano. Inside his room Kayashima sat at the desk deep in thought. Curiosity perked Nakatsu leaned over his friend to read what he was doing. Kayashima had the script for the play in front of him, but it didn't seem like that was what he was looking at.

"Hey." Nakatsu laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Oh, hi Nakatsu." Kayashima turned around to face his friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I…Well…"

"Were you worried about me?" Nakatsu laughed.

"Yeah…"

"You don't have to be. I am fine. I will not give up Mizuki to anyone. But I refuse to lose my friend too."

Kayashima smiled. _That's right, Nakatsu will be fine. That's right. He is strong. _"I am here for you."

"Thanks." Nakatsu crawled into his bunk and closed his eyes.

Kayashima shut the lights off and went to his bunk, a smile still on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I am trying to write faster, but being sick has made it difficult recently.<strong>

****Alright I need to know everyone….**  
><strong>Do you want me to write out the whole play as a chapter? Are you interested in the play itself?<strong>  
><strong>Or do you want to me get to the play, skip the play details and just continue on with the story line? Leave me a review with what you think and I will write the last bit of this story based on your responses! 6 more chapters until the play ~_^**<strong>

**As always your comments and reviews make me warm and happy inside ^_^**  
><strong>ILY all my darling readers!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi or the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>Thank you for the Reviews and for answering my question!<br>I started school this past week so please bear with the updates being a little spread out. **

{6 Days to play}

Sano woke up to the sound of his alarm and groaned before rolling over and hiding under his blanket. The events of the night before sitting heavy in his brain making the morning seem even more terrible. _Does she hate me? What does she think about me now? Does she realize how I feel? I don't want to face her today._

Mizuki realized that Sano had shut off the alarm and hadn't gotten up. Worried she peeked down from her bunk.

"Sano?"

Hearing her voice Sano froze, "Uhh…"

"Are you sick? Is that why you're under the covers?" Mizuki started to climb down her bunk worriedly.

"Yeah, I am not feeling well. You better not come near me; I don't want you to get sick." Sano made a fist at his side. He hated lying to her.

"I guess I will go get Nakatsu and tell him he has to replace you for practice today. You stay in bed! I will pick up medicine from Dr. Umeda for you too."

Sano closed his eyes in anger, _Nakatsu playing the prince? Are they practicing the kiss scene again? What am I going to do? If I pretend to be sick too long I can't be the prince. Maybe I should get up anyway._

Mizuki hurried off to practice shutting the door quietly. Rushing she ran to Dr. Umeda's before practice to get something for Sano's illness.

* * *

><p>Sano uncovered himself and sat up holding his head. Looking around the empty room he realized how much he wished he hadn't faked illness.<p>

Mizuki barged in the Infirmary and rushed to Dr. Umeda, "Sano is sick…"

"Good Morning to you too." Dr. Umeda put his cigarette out and leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry! Good Morning! Anyway, Sano woke up feeling ill this morning. He is still in bed but we have to get him better before the play!" Mizuki looked rushed and tired.

"Did you sleep last night?" Dr. Umeda touched lightly under the girl's eye.

"Yeah, but I had troubles staying asleep. We practiced the kissing scene in front of our class yesterday and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. I know I am going to confess to Sano during the play, but yesterday we were just "two guys" kissing."

_No wonder Sano is "Sick" today,_ "But to you, you weren't just two guys were you?"

"No…" Mizuki looked sad, "Yes! We were just two guys for then!"

"Good gir-boy." Dr. Umeda smiled and stood up. _That girl really is catching on. Soon she will realize that they like each other. I hope…_ Handing Mizuki a small bottle of pills Umeda re-lit his cigarette.

"Thank you Sensei! I owe you!" Mizuki hugged the doctor and ran out back towards their dorm room.

_I wonder…_ Dr. Umeda shook his head smiling, "No, she doesn't realize. Sano knows…"

* * *

><p>Mizuki burst through the door to their room to stumble upon Sano standing naked fresh out of the shower. Feeling her mouth run dry Mizuki quickly averted her eyes.<p>

"I-I got the medicine from Dr. Umeda. One pill a day should work. Take it before bed." Mizuki faced the door blushing._ I have seen Sano naked!_

Sano quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. _Did she see? _

"Thank you for taking care of me, Ashi…" Sano stopped himself, _I'll tell her now._ "Mizuki."

Hearing her first name Mizuki spun around without thinking, "Uh Sano? You called me Mizuki."

"I know. Thank you for taking care of me, Mizuki." Sano took a step towards her.

Quickly holding the pills out to Sano she felt her face blush deeper, "Here you go."

"Mizuki, say my name." Sano refused to take the pills standing with his arms crossed over his exposed chest.

"Sano…" Stopping herself Mizuki realized what he meant, "Uh, Izumi. Here is your medication."

Taking one long stride forward Sano embraced Mizuki hugging her tightly. _I have to tell her, I have to tell her now. Or else she will never understand. It might be too late if I wait._

"Mizuki you don't have to keep your secret anymore. I know. I have always known."

"What secret? What are you talking about?" Mizuki stood stiff in Sano's arms. Tears were stinging her eyes.

"Mizuki, I know you are…" Sano felt the girl trembling in his arms. "You are a…" _Why is she scared? Does she hate me that much? Maybe I am too late to admit to her._

"I am what, Sano?" Mizuki wiggled back enough to look up into his face.

_She still calls me Sano. Maybe I was dreaming that she liked me. I can't hurt her. _

"I know you are nervous about kissing in front of the audience. I can pretend to kiss you during the play. I will block view with my body, then it will look passionate, but you don't have too." Sano let go of her and took the pills, "Thank you again. I will take one now and get some sleep before tomorrow so I can practice again."

"Ah! Practice! I have to go!" Mizuki turned around and ran from the room. Tears poured down her cheeks. _I thought he knew I was a girl. I thought he was going to tell me he knew! Why did he hug me? Why did he insist on first names? Does he like the male me?_

Sano sat on the bed and hung his head defeated, "I couldn't do it. What kind of man am I? I made her cry again." Looking at the pills Sano sighed, "I better take one; she will probably check when she gets back."

* * *

><p>After stopping and cleaning her face in the bathroom Mizuki ran to practice. Nanba and Nakatsu were talking off to the side while everyone else was running around from scene to scene in costume practicing random lines with each other.<p>

"Sorry I am late! Sano woke up sick. I had to get him medicine and then make it to practice! Sorry." Mizuki looked down and realized she had forgotten her costume.

"It's okay Ashiya; we were discussing which scenes need the most work anyway." Nanba smiled at her.

"Sano is sick?" Nakatsu couldn't believe his ears, "Does that mean I am the prince today?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Mizuki smiled at her friend. _I know Nakatsu likes me. I don't want him to feel weird around me though._

"It's fine. Let's practice the scene where I meet you for the first time." Nakatsu nervously ran a hand through his hair. _I can't practice the kiss scene with him; I will get a nose bleed. I probably have a nose bleed thinking about it!_

The play practice went normal, except Nakatsu kept re-reading his script as the prince. The cast all wished Mizuki well wishes for Sano's recovery before they left for dinner. Mizuki couldn't decide if she should eat dinner with her friends or go check on Sano.

* * *

><p>Deciding to check on Sano first Mizuki made her way to her room and knocked on the door. Inside she heard slight snoring. Opening the door she found Sano asleep on his bunk. Sneaking in quietly she climbed into her bunk to grab some of her money for dinner. On her pillow were her favorite peach juice and a note. Clicking on her bedside light Mizuki listened to her roommates snoring as she read the note.<p>

**Ashiya,  
>I hope I didn't scare you today. I am sorry for being so forward. I was just trying to lighten the mood. I really <strong>**did**** want to call you Mizuki, but I don't want you to feel pressured to call me Izumi. When you are ready, I want to hear. The juice is an apology and thank you gift. Thank you again for taking care of me.  
>Sano<strong>

Mizuki read the note over and over before she folded it up and hid it inside her book with the picture of her and Sano that Akira had given her. Drinking her juice in silence all she could do is think.

_Does this mean he likes me, the male me? I don't understand. I want to be with him. I wanted to hug him back. But I was so scared he knew. But I've already decided to tell him didn't I? If I decided to tell him, it shouldn't matter when. I just have to admit I am a girl too. That isn't too hard…is it?_

Mizuki finished her juice and lied down sleepy. Sano's rhythmic snoring helped her fall into a dreamless sleep.

****Okay so the majority vote is…  
>No chapter of the play, but if there is an important "Scene" in the play that it shall take part in the story! This sounds good to me. I have to next 5 chapters in the works. And I am hoping to have 2 final chapters for after the play. Let me know how this sounds to you all.<strong>

**As always your comments and reviews make me warm and happy inside ^_^**  
><strong>ILY my darling readers!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi or the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>{5 Days to play}<p>

The school was in an uproar over the play. Students were rushing everywhere all at once. Teachers were at a loss on how to control their students in an orderly manner. Dr. Umeda was watching everyone with interest, helping those who became injured or sick.

Unknown to the rest of the student body Room 205 a completely different storm was brewing, between two roommates. Mizuki had woken up before Sano but hadn't moved from her bed. Her blanket pulled over her head. _How do I face him today? I should just confess everything, that way if he 'wants' to be sick its fine. I can do the play with Nakatsu and not have to face him. But if he says everything is okay, then the kiss would mean something right? … I wish I could talk to Julia, she always knows what to do._

Sano stared at the motionless bunk above him. He knew she was awake, but he wasn't sure how to approach her. _If I tell her I know…Will she leave? I don't want her to leave my side. But if I don't tell her will she think yesterday was just too odd? Will she realize I faked sick? Will she hate me…_

Both roommates refused to be the first one to move. Staying in their beds seemed like the only thing they could do. They could hear the commotion in the hallways but nothing seemed to jar them away from their own thoughts. Finally the silence became too much for Sano.

"Ashiya?" Sano sat up slowly.

"Uh, yeah? How are you feeling?" Mizuki pulled her blanket down and peered over her bunk.

"Better. That medicine worked. Thank you." Sano tried to think of what to say next, "I should explain myself…"

"Thank you for the juice and note." Mizuki smiled her goofy smile and tried to look as normal as she could.

"Yeah."

"Sano, do you think you will be able to play the prince? I…I feel, well the play feels better with you the prince, instead of Nakatsu." Mizuki tried to think of how to tell Sano she wanted him with her, but the words kept getting lost.

"Yeah, I think I will be fine. Although, I am sure Nakatsu would do fine." Sano couldn't help but smile at Mizuki's words.

"You're right he would do fine. But I am more comfortable around you." Mizuki started down from her bunk, "I mean I have been living with you for some time now."

Sano stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind before she could take another step, "Ashiya, forgive me for yesterday. I was to forward. I just can't stand to hide anymore. I just want you to know…" Swallowing hard Sano forced the words out before he lost his bravery, "I like you."

Mizuki felt her eyes get huge. Standing still she felt her heartbeat speed up.

"Don't answer me now. I just wanted you to know." Sano let go and walked to the bathroom to get showered.

"You? Like? Me?" Mizuki pronounced each word separately. _Did Sano just? I got confessed too? As the MALE me? What do I do now?_

* * *

><p>Running down the hallway Sano couldn't help but laugh at the hurried Mizuki. They were late for practice but he couldn't care less. He felt so much lighter knowing that Mizuki knew now. And now that he was back in the play, she wouldn't be kissing anyone else.<p>

Mizuki ran to practice full of confusion. Sano liked her. He confessed. But he thought she was a boy. Her head swimming Mizuki wasn't sure if she could even remember her lines for practice. But even being confused she felt a smile sneak onto her face.

Nanba watched the two lead actors come rushing to practice. Sano and Mizuki both stopped and panted slightly from the run. Looking around they laughed. No one was practicing lines, they were pretty much set with that, they were being dressed and put in the play makeup.

"Are you both feeling well today?" Nanaba tossed his arm around Mizuki casually, "You are both half an hour late."

"Sorry! I was slow getting ready and Sano had to wait for me to finish." Mizuki quickly lied, "It won't happen again."

"Did you two, sleep, last night?" Nanba raised an eyebrow at Sano.

"I took my medicine and was asleep before Ashiya ever got to the room last night." Sano grabbed Mizuki's hand possessively and pulled her to the makeup tables, "Sorry Sempai, we need to get into makeup."

Mizuki looked between the two males confused. She didn't understand Nanba's odd words or behavior. Nanba shrugged and walked into the school to report their arrival at practice.

* * *

><p>"Uncle?" Nanba peeked into the Infirmary to make sure they were alone, "Are you here?"<p>

"I have told you, in school I am Sensei!" Dr. Umeda looked up from his desk.

"Alright, will you explain to me now why I am doing all this? Sano and Ashiya showed up, half an hour late, smiling and together today." Nanaba sat down across from his Uncle, "I teased Ashiya like you said. Sano took him over to make up."

"Good. He would have never been brave enough without a push." Umeda smiled to himself.

"Uncle, why did I have to make the two of them the lead roles and constantly pick on them?" Nanba crossed his arms confused and angry at being his Uncle's pawn.

"You will understand soon. I just wanted to test something. And this was the best way to do it." Dr. Umeda looked up as a student rushed in holding his stomach, "Work calls. Keep up the good work."

Nanba stood and walked out, more confused than when he came in. _I get it Ashiya and Sano like each other. But were afraid to confess to each other, but what is it my Uncle has to do with it? Why is he so worried about helping them together?_

* * *

><p>Mizuki stood up from the makeup table, her hair puffed up and slightly to the side, revealing more of her face. Her eyes were lined in black making her look sharper than normal. Looking in the mirror she couldn't believe how feminine she looked. <em>I haven't worn make-up in so long. I look just like a girl like this. Which is what I have to act as, right?<em>

Sano and Nakatsu stood talking off to the side, their makeup finished long ago. The students doing the makeup were complaining how hard it was to make Ashiya look completely female. Sano shook his head. _She always looks feminine, just look at the way she stands. The way her lips curve when she smiles…_

Sano quickly stopped his train of thoughts when she walked around the corner towards her friends. She looked amazing. Her eyes stood out against her pale skin and made her looks wonderful and wicked all at once.

"Mizuki! You look amazing! Look at your makeup! If you had your dress costume on and the fake chest, I would think you really _were_ a girl!" Nakatsu walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"They made you look very feminine. It works well for you." Sano couldn't think of thing else to say. His mind was filled with things to say to her, but none were right for their surroundings.

Mizuki smiled, "Thanks guys! But I feel weird being all dressed up and wearing makeup."

* * *

><p>Dr. Umeda leaned against the wall and watched her talking to her friends. There was no way anyone would suspect that girl went to an all-boys school. <em>She has to take this chance to tell him. If not and she is discovered... I don't know how to help her hide this time.<em>

The makeup practice continued on, those already made up went to final costume try-ons. Everything was altered to fit perfect for the play. All loose hems and seams were fixed. Mizuki stood at an alteration table wearing her dress for one of the scenes. With her hair and make-up done everyone stopped and stared.

"He really looks like a girl when he's dressed up, huh?" Dr. Umeda walked up behind Sano and whispered into his ear.

Sano unfazed by the doctor could only nod.

"What would it be like if Ashiya was a girl?"

Sano turned around, "What nonsense are you talking about? If Ashiya was a girl, then he wouldn't be here would he?"

Dr. Umeda smiled, "Smart boy." _Maybe I don't have to help her hide it. Sano will_.

Sano watched the doctor walk away and felt the jealousy swell in his chest again. _If anyone figures this out, I will lose her for sure._

* * *

><p>Mizuki rushed off to change and wash the makeup off. Wandering into the boys' bathroom Sano rolled his eyes and followed her in. <em>I have to keep an eye on her all the time don't I? <em>

Mizuki was in the first stall getting changed. Sano walked up to a urinal and pretended that he had to use the restroom. Mizuki walked out and screeched. Sano looked behind him in mock confusion and zipped up his pants. Washing his hands he watched his roommate in the mirror. Forcing her eyes to the floor she walked up and leaned her face into the sink and began scrubbing the makeup off.

Laughing Sano patted the top of her head and stood in silence watching her go from feminine to pretending to be male again. _She doesn't look manly. How does she trick all of those fellas?_

Mizuki peered in the mirror and saw Sano staring at her. Memories of the night and morning flooded her mind. _Sano called me Mizuki…Sano…likes me…_ Mizuki finished scrubbing off the makeup and stood up looking at herself full on. _What does he like about me? Should I confess? Maybe I should tell him the truth?_

Sano watched his roommate inspect herself in the mirror. Fighting his urge to hug her again he just stood and watched her. _If I start trying to hug her more she may get suspicious or angry. I have to pretend nothing happened. Until the play is over, then I can talk to her and tell her the truth. If there is any issues it won't make the play harder on her. _Sano ruffled Mizuki's hair and walked out of the men's room.

Mizuki followed behind soon after. Sano was standing in the hallway talking to Sekime. Sano had his back to her and didn't notice her staring. She saw Sekime wave her over, but she quickly took off the other direction. Sano turned just in time to see her sprint down the hall.

"Ashiya?" Sano wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I waved him over, but he must be in some hurry!" Sekime laughed.

* * *

><p>Sano lied down in his bed after dinner and sighed. Mizuki hadn't returned yet. She wasn't at dinner either. Sometimes when she needed a break she would hang out with Nakao, but tonight he was with Nanba. Nakatsu had been doing night soccer since clubs weren't going on for the play. Sano tried to read and not worry, but whenever she was late it bothered him.<p>

The door knob turned and Sano sat up eyes on the door. Nakatsu peeked his head in looking around. Sano leaned back and nodded to his friend.

"Hey Izumi, have you seen Taiki? I needed his English notes. I know there isn't class but I haven't studied and I don't want to fail." Looking around Nakatsu noticed Mizuki's absence, "Hey where is Mizuki?"

Sano shrugged. _Kayashima and Ashiya are missing. I wonder if she is with him. He has been talking to her more often. I don't understand._

"Uh, well, can I borrow your notes?" Nakatsu sat down next to Sano's bunk and leaned against it.

"Sure. Do you want to hang here for a while?" Sano asked getting up to get the notebook. _I don't want to sit alone. All I will do is worry._

"Yeah. Why not?" Nakatsu smiled and made himself comfortable.

* * *

><p>Kayashima walked beside Mizuki around the track field. He noticed a few wandering spirits. Kayashima glanced at his friend who was walking quickly with her head down.<p>

"Hey Ashiya, where are we planning on walking?" Kayashima pointed to the end of the track in front of them.

"Oh, ah. I don't know. I just wanted to talk. And well, I just wanted to ask your opinion." Mizuki walked over to the fence lining the field and leaned against it.

Kayashima followed her and leaned next to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just. Well, remember when you told me that I would always be me?"

Kayashima looked up at the dusk sky, "Yeah."

Mizuki kicked a small rock, "Well I need to tell you something about me."

Kayashima looked at the girl next to him and nodded.

"I don't know if you will still accept me or not. But I need someone to talk to, and right now I think you are the only one who will understand."

Kayashima nodded again silently. _I wonder what brought this on. I noticed her aura was different today._

"Kayashima…" Mizuki gulped and looked at the sky, "I am a girl. I snuck into this school to meet Sano."

Kayashima smiled, "You are still Ashiya Mizuki right?"

Mizuki looked confused, "Yes."

"Alright then, what does it matter that you are a girl?"

"I have been lying to everyone for so long. I thought you might hate me." Mizuki felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Ashiya, I told you before, you are you. You are my friend. I wouldn't tell anyone else though. If this got out, you would be expelled wouldn't you? Don't worry either, I won't tell anyone."

Mizuki nodded and wiped her eyes, "I knew you wouldn't. I trust you."

"Now, why don't you tell me why you decided to confide in me tonight?" Kayashima smiled at her.

Mizuki sat down and started to tell the story of Sano's confession and her decision to tell him the truth during the play. Kayashima sat beside her and watched the stars slowly appear across the sky.

* * *

><p>Unable to be patient anymore Sano and Nakatsu decided to go off and find their missing roommates. They searched the school grounds and the dorms. Finally they went out to the fields and wandered around with Yuujiro.<p>

Suddenly the dog barked and drug Sano off towards the track. Nakatsu ran after them. Sano stopped short and held on to Yuujiro's leash. Mizuki was hugging Kayashima and laughing. Sano turned around and left Nakatsu standing in confusion. Yuujiro whined in protest trying to get back to Mizuki.

_What are they doing? Why is she hugging him? Why do I feel jealous over that? Why are they all alone out on the field?_ Sano fumed in his head as he took Yuujiro to the dog house for the night.

Nakatsu saw his friends walking towards him and he ran forward to see them.

"Nakatsu!" Mizuki smiled up at her friend, "Kayashima and I were taking a walk. What are you doing?"

Nakatsu looked behind him, "I was just looking for you guys." _I don't think I should tell them Sano was out here. He looked pretty upset when he left._

"Oh, where is Sano?" Mizuki looked around to see if he was out there.

"He went back first with Yuujiro." Nakatsu walked beside Mizuki and leaned around her to talk to Kayashima, "Hey Taiki, can you help me with English later. My mom is bothering me to keep studying during the play."

Kayashima smiled, "Sure." _I hope Sano and Mizuki can work this out…_

_I am so glad I told Kayashima. I feel so much lighter. And his advice on confessing to Sano makes me feel so much better. _Mizuki smiled to herself.

"Hey guys, I am going back first okay?" Mizuki waved and ran off to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Mizuki took a deep breath and walked into her and Sano's room to find all the lights off and him sleeping. She stood confused and exhaled. <em>I had it all planned out. I wanted to tell him. I was ready after practicing with Kayashima…<em>

Sano pretended to be asleep and listened to Mizuki walk over to his bed.

"Sano?" Mizuki waited for a reply. When none came she continued, "I wanted to tell you…A secret of mine."

Sano stayed still and listened to her voice.

"I…uh…I haven't been entirely truthful with you. I am not what I seem. But no matter what it is I haven't told you… I want you to know… I like you too." Mizuki climbed up to her bunk and hugged her pillow to her chest. _Even if he wasn't awake…I confessed to Sano. Sano Izumi. I confessed to my roommate, my idol. _Mizuki closed her eyes.

Sano lied there in silence. _She likes me too? Mizuki likes me. But she was hugging Kayashima… But she likes me. She was going to tell me the truth too._ Sano stared into the darkness and let his mind repeat her words, "I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for slow updates (I hope the length makes up for it a little bit!)<strong>  
><strong>*bows* I swear I am trying to juggle everything and write faster!<strong>  
><strong>Readers… Your comments and reviews make me warm and happy inside ^_^<strong>  
><strong>ILY!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi or the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>Please forgive my lateness! NaNoWriMo has taken my writing abilities for the month…so please bear with me!<br>Enjoy!**

{4 Days}

* * *

><p>Sano got up and walked around the room pacing. He could hear Mizuki in the shower. Confusion flooded his senses. He wanted to talk to her and admit to her too. But he also wanted to get the play over with first.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ashiya? Can we talk?" _Maybe I can talk to her through the door and I will be braver._

"Uh, Sano I'm in the shower. Can it wait?" Mizuki stared at the door and realized she hadn't locked it, again. _One day I will remember to lock it._

"I guess so." Sano felt disappointment. Sucking in a breath he decided against it, she liked him too. She had to know he knew her secret. Grabbing the door handle he thought about all the boundaries he was about to break.

"Hey, Izumi! Can I borrow your English notes too please?" Nakatsu walked in without knocking.

"Hey, Nakatsu, sure." Sano walked away from the bathroom door. _What I was I going to do when I saw her in the shower? Attack her? I can't believe I almost went in there!_ "Here you go. Are you ready for the play? I saw that today was private play practice. I am going over my lines with Ashiya. What are you guys doing?"

"We are practicing and we are going to go help the scenery class with painting and stuff. They are behind Nanba said. Hey, where is Mizuki?"

"He's in the shower. I am waiting to go to the bathroom. I was about to when you came in." Sano tried to cover his lie, but he felt off lying to his friend.

Looking at the bathroom door Nakatsu nodded, "He is usually quick through, right?"

"Yeah." Sano sat down on his bunk and tried to think of a way to talk to Mizuki when she came out.

"Well I am leaving first. I will see you guys later." Nakatsu waved and headed out.

"Bye…" Sano stared out the window preoccupied. _Do I tell her now, do I wait? Do I try and hug her since we both like each other? Should I kiss her? I could call it practice. I know it's more than practice, but she wouldn't. Right? Why is this so hard?_

Mizuki stood outside the bathroom staring at the distracted Sano. Unsure of how to approach the subject she attempted to talk to him about the night before, she decided to practice the play instead.

"Sano, which scenes do you want to begin practicing first?" Mizuki dried her hair with her towel while she talked to him.

"I think we should practice the romantic scenes. So we don't look out of character and nervous in front of the crowd."

"Good idea." Mizuki felt herself blush. _I wonder if that means we will practice kissing more. I wouldn't mind kissing more. Kissing more is actually a good thing. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss Sano._

Sano stood up and walked over to Mizuki; he tried to be careful and wrapped his arm around her waist. He grabbed her other hand and began to dance with her, "In this scene, I start to question you acting, and dressing, like a male."

Mizuki nodded and waltzed around the room with him.

"So, why do you dress as a man?" Sano dipped her romantically.

"I am a male."

"Do not lie to me. I can tell you are a girl. You have the look and femininity of a female."

"But you don't understand. I go to an all-boys school…"

"There are ways to sneak around that."

Mizuki frowned, "Sano that isn't part of the play."

"I was improvising, to see how it sounded."

"Oh, okay." _I thought he was accusing me, or that he knew! _"Sano, can I tell you something?" Mizuki stopped dancing.

Sano nodded and let go of her questioningly.

"What would you do if I told you, this play is really accurate?"

"On what account is it accurate?"

"Well, you were asleep last night, and I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? Are you okay Ashiya?" Sano checked her head for a fever. As he pressed his forehead to hers, Mizuki tilted her head and kissed him.

Sano stood still in shock as Mizuki's lips pressed against his. He relaxed as she started to wrap her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. _Ashiya, kissing me. She kissed me. I didn't have to act._

Mizuki pulled back for air, her lips red from kissing. She opened her eyes half way and looked up at Sano.

_She looks so seductive. Does she even realize that?_ Sano ran his hand through his hair.

"I like you. I have liked you for a long time." Mizuki looked at the floor embarrassed.

Sano used one finger to lift her chin to look at her, "I'm glad." Wrapping his arms back around her waist Sano kissed her again.

Mizuki didn't protest she grabbed his arms and held on to him as if he might suddenly disappear. Her eyes peeked open to see her idol. His own eyes closed and looking peaceful as they kissed. She felt her fears disappear.

Sano attempted to take the kiss a step further as he slid his tongue against her lips. He felt her hesitate before opening up to him. Moaning slightly he explored her mouth with eagerness that even surprised him. Feeling her tongue exploring back sent shivers down his spine. Breaking the kiss both teens stood catching their breath and staring at each other.

"Uh…" They both started at the same time, "You go."

Sano smiled and took a step back, Mizuki tilted her head confused.

"Ashiya, I have something I want to say."

"So do I. Sano, I have kept a secret these past years. I came here under false pretenses." Mizuki took a deep breath, "I came here to meet you, but I had to hide something to do that."

"Ashiya, listen…"

"Sano. I am a girl." Mizuki flinched at the word as it left her mouth.

Sano stood in mild shock, and then sat down on his bunk slowly. _She said it. She told me the truth. I must be honest too._

"I know. I have known since I carried you to Umeda's office. I uh, well I accidentally felt you up." Sano's face turned red.

Mizuki stared in disbelief at her idol. _He knew? And he never told me. Oh my god! He even slept with me knowing it! He kissed me knowing it! He confessed to me knowing it!_

"Ashiya are you angry?" Sano looked worried.

"No. Just surprised I guess. I thought I hid it well…"Mizuki thought for a moment, "But really you have been protecting me the whole time."

Sano smiled, "I didn't want to tell you I knew. I didn't want anyone to find out. I was afraid I was going to lose you."

Mizuki ran over and jumped on Sano's bunk. Hugging him tightly she felt tears of relief roll down her cheeks. _He doesn't hate me. He knows and he still likes me. He doesn't want me to leave!_

Sano wrapped his arms around her, holding her head with one hand. Feeling her hair still slightly wet from her shower his mind began to wander. _I wonder if now we can take our relationship further. We do live in the same room. She and I both take showers in here…_ Shaking his head Sano tried to think of things other than what he wanted to do to her.

The knock at the door startled both teens. They jumped apart and Sano yelled, "It's open." Reaching over quickly Sano started to read his script.

Nakatsu stood in the door way with Kayashima and Nanba. The three teens looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki stood up nervously.

"Actually…" Nanba stepped inside the room. Kayashima and Nakatsu followed behind, "Mizuki we have a problem."

Mizuki tilted her head confused. Sano stood up and walked over towards the other boys, "What's the problem Nakatsu?"

Kayashima grabbed on to Sano's sleeve and tugged slightly, "Sano, let's go outside for a few minutes."

Sano tilted his head confused and nodded looking back at the teen boys looking quite worriedly at Mizuki.

* * *

><p>Kayashima made sure they were out of earshot, "Sano, Ashiya got a call from home to return to America in the next week. Apparently his brother is in the hospital. His mother called here and asked that Ashiya and his roommate come for the stay. She explained that she felt more comfortable with Ashiya having a friend with him."<p>

Sano thought it over worriedly, "I hope he is alright… Can I ask you something?"

Kayashima nodded and glanced up at the taller boy, "What is it?"

"What would you do if you found out that one of your friends had been hiding a huge secret from you?"

Kayashima thought it over, "I think as long as it harmed no one, and they had good reason for it, then I couldn't be mad at them. Plus everyone has their own secrets." _Does this mean that Sano and Mizuki have already admitted to each other their secrets?_

Sano nodded clearly lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Mizuki sat on Sano's bunk and looked at her friends standing before her.<p>

"Ashiya, a call came through for you earlier but you were busy so Nakatsu took the call for you." Nanba sat down beside his classmate.

Nakatsu took a deep breath, "Mizuki, your mother called. Next week she needs you to come back to America. Your brother is in the hospital. It's nothing urgent but she would like you to be there to visit. She asked me to tell you to bring your roommate along. She doesn't want you traveling alone."

Mizuki felt her anxiety rise up, "Are you sure my brother is okay? Did she say anything else?" _Why is he in the hospital? And how can I bring my roommate? My roommate is a boy! Why next week if he is in the hospital now. Did she realize I had the big play coming up? How am I going to do in the play if I am worried about my brother?_

Nanba touched Mizuki's arm softly, "You're friends are all here for you. Tell us if you hear anything, okay? And you are welcome to drop from the play."

Mizuki shook her head, "No I need to do the play to keep my mind off of this. So I will still be in it. Is that okay?"

Nanba smiled, "I can always count on you!"

Nakatsu hugged Mizuki, "You mother said she will try and call again soon. If you want, I can go back to America with you, since Sano is busy with practice."

"Aren't you busy with your practice too? Thank you anyway Nakatsu. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you. Did my mother say I can call?" Mizuki smiled.

Nakatsu nodded, "Your mother said you can try to call her back if you really felt you had to, but she didn't know if she would be home. So if you want I can walk you down to the phone and you can call home."

Mizuki smiled a little softer, "It's alright. I think I will call later."

Nanba took the hint and drug the protesting Nakatsu out of the room. Kayashima watched them walk past before sneaking a peek into the room, "Ashiya? Sano asked me to tell you to meet him by Yuujiro's house."

"Thank you Kayashima." Mizuki never turned around. She spent her time staring out of the window, "If you see him please tell him I will be out soon."

Kayashima nodded and left the girl to think. He could feel her homesickness even from a distance. He smiled faintly as he walked back to his room. _They will be fine, since they have each other, as long as they can stay strong._

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Sano gave up waiting for Mizuki and went back to their room. Inside he found the girl curled up on his bed asleep. It was very apparently she had been crying. His desire to comfort her took control. Walking over to the bed he lowered himself to be lying behind her. Curving his body to match hers, Sano stoked her hair softly. The smell of her shampoo invaded his mind causing him to slowly lose his self-control. <em>I just want to comfort her. She doesn't need me to jump her at a time like this…But she smells like flowers. So small and feminine and fragile, I want to protect her. Is it protecting her or monopolizing her? She means the world to me…I wonder if she still tastes like peaches tonight…<em>

Sano fought against his hormones and tried to pull his hips away from hers to keep her from feeling his arousal. Tossing in her sleep Mizuki turned over and was facing Sano. Usually Sano kept the lights off when they were together in bed, but today the sun was out bright and had barely been out yet today. Sano took advantage of the light and stared at the feminism shown in the features of his roommate. Her long eyelashes, her pouty lips, the way her facial features looked. While she had managed to fake being a male, Sano knew it wouldn't last forever. In the past year her face and body had started to fill out.

"Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay…" Sano repeated the comforting words to Mizuki as she lied peacefully asleep. _I wonder what she will do if I go with her to her parents. As her "roommate" I am supposed to think of her as a male. But as a male I want to be her boyfriend. What can I do?_

"Uhh, Sano."

Sano looked back to Mizuki's face hearing her utter his name. Her voice came out raspy and sweet all at the same time. She didn't sound like she was having a bad dream.

"Mmm…" Mizuki rolled back over, her body wiggling, almost seductively, against the blanket snuggling close to it.

Sano shook his head smiling. Fighting his internal battle between comforting and just attacking her, Sano finally got up and decided to go to get food. Looking back he saw his roommate sleeping peacefully. _I hope we figure this out soon. If she stresses too much, one mistake could blow her cover…_ Sano shut and locked the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Nakatsu was sitting beside Kayashima in the cafeteria eating. They were talking about the play and who they couldn't wait to see act. Of course Nakatsu had his head held high as he imagined Mizuki in her skimpiest dress outfit. Only in his vision he was the prince. Sano walked over and thumped Nakatsu on the head.<p>

"You were thinking dirty thoughts about Ashiya again weren't you?" Sano sat across from his friends.

"I never think anything bad of him. I only think good, pure heart thoughts!" Nakatsu protested.

Kayashima sat in silence. _I wonder if Ashiya will still be in the play. Is she going to head home right after, and if she does will her mind be in the right place?_ Kayashima looked up from his thoughts to see Sano standing up with a confused look on his face. In Sano's line of view stood Dr. Umeda talking to the doctor from Saint Blossoms. _Dr. Furosuto wasn't it?_ Kayashima saw the anger in Sano's aura spike up.

"Sano?" Kayashima reached for the other boys arm, "Are you alright?"

Nodding Sano sat back down and focused on eating his food. His eyes glued to each bite he picked up with his chopsticks. _Is Dr. Umeda going to keep his promise and keep that man away from Mizuki? Should I go out there? Should I go back to my room? _Sano's face showed no emotion, but his body was sending mixed waves.

Kayashima stood up abruptly, "I forgot. I need to borrow notes from Ashiya." Turning around he quickly walked off after cleaning up his lunch spot.

Sano and Nakatsu looked at each other in confusion. Neither of the teens knew what notes Ashiya could have that Kayashima needed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Izumi, do you think this play will go well? I mean with only two weeks of practice for the play, and dorm three has the advantage for this competition, ya know?"<p>

"You really are worried about this play aren't you? I think we will do fine. We have a strong point that no other dorm has. Ashiya, as a princess." Sano smiled.

"That's true." Nakatsu fell into his dreamy face as he thought about Mizuki wearing a dress. Sano promptly knocked him in the head again, "Ah, sorry!"

Both boys ate in silence until Nakatsu started to talk about the food and how it differed from that of his home. Sano sat and smiled. _I am glad I have to ability to sit here with my friend and listen to him talk. I feel much more at ease._

* * *

><p>Kayashima knocked on room 203 and waited for Mizuki to open the door. Behind him the doctors were walking together and talking. Kayashima could feel their intentions. Dr. Furosuto refused to leave without talking to the feminine young man that had been handing out fliers, no matter how much Dr. Umeda protested he couldn't get him to give up on Ashiya. Kayashima knew she was bound to slip up in her distracted state. <em>I wonder why even I feel I must protect Ashiya. I have never really desired to go out of my way to try and protect someone. I know she loves Sano, and both Sano and Nakatsu love her. I like Ashiya, but not in any direct way, I guess I just have to watch over her too. She is someone to be inspired by; she gave up everything, even her gender, to be near the person she loved. Even risking the fact her feelings may be completely discarded. <em>

"Ah, Kayashima! Sorry I was napping. I guess I fell asleep crying. I couldn't help but worry. You understand right?" Mizuki looked particularly feminine after crying.

"Ashiya, could we go walk together?" _The doctors are close…_

"Sure, we can go over our lines too! A walk will help clear my mind and distract me." Mizuki hurried back inside, "Give me one minute!" The bathroom door latched shut.

Kayashima felt the doctors standing near him before they even spoke.

"Kayashima," Dr. Umeda tapped him on the shoulder, "What are you doing down here?"

"I was grabbing Ashiya to go over lines with. Our characters do interact with each other a bit, and seeing as we haven't had as much practice time together." _I hope Dr. Umeda believes that…_

"Ah, that makes sense," Dr. Umeda nodded, "You guys need to keep your minds on the play. Especially against dorm three, they do have a slight advantage."

Dr. Furosuto glanced past Kayashima and was staring at Mizuki standing in her coat grabbing her script.

"Ah, Ashiya!" Dr. Umeda waved her over, "This is Dr. Furosuto. He is the doctor over at Saint Blossoms. He saw you the other day passing out fliers and he was curious to meet you."

"Hello Sensei." Mizuki bowed slightly to the other teacher.

"Hello, Ashiya." Staring her straight on the other doctor squinted as if she were from outer space, "You were raised in America I hear."

"Yes." Ashiya fidgeted with her coat buttons.

_I better get us out of here; she is clearly nervous,_ "Ashiya we should really get some practice in before we meet up with the others. The play is only a few days away. And with the recent news you really need to be focused." Kayashima bowed to the doctors, "Sensei, excuse us please."

Dr. Umeda nodded, "What news is causing a disruption?"

"Nakatsu took a call for me. My brother is in the hospital and my parents want my roommate and me to take a trip to see them in a week. They know about the play and they don't want to disrupt it." Mizuki scratched the back of her head.

"Alright, well get you mind on the week ahead. You know what you have to do." Umeda smiled. _Kayashima, he is trying to keep watch on her. Smart boy. I shouldn't be surprised if the psychic can tell her gender._

Mizuki smiled back at him before bowing to both them and grabbing Kayashima's arm, "Kayashima, what part of the play do we start practicing from?"

* * *

><p>The teens walked off talking in character. Dr. Furosuto turned angry towards Dr. Umeda.<p>

"You liar. That is no feminine male. Do you think I am that dumb? Why are you hiding a girl here?"

"I am not a liar. You can check Ashiya's transfer papers. He is a male." Dr. Umeda started walking back to the infirmary.

"Why is it I feel nothing looking at that boy then, but I feel like attacking the cute little guy that was coming to pick him up?"

"Kayashima? If I were you I would avoid him. He isn't your type."

Furosuto frowned, "Why isn't he?"

"He can see the one thing you fear most. Kayashima is our resident student that can see ghosts and auras."

"Ghosts?" Furosuto visibly paled.

"Yes, and you see his and Ashiya are very close. So you will often see them together." Smiling Umeda lit up a cigarette.

"I think I should return to work now. See you later." Furosuto turned and quickly left the school in the opposite direction than Kayashima had walked. Umeda knew better than to think he was gone for good. _Furosuto will be back he always comes back when his interest is peeked…_

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for the slow updates. I have been busy with NaNoWriMo so I haven't had a spare writing moment for my story. But thank you all for sticking with me!<strong>  
><strong>This chapter may not seem as "complete" or as "organized" as my other chapters, but I am writing this one at an ungodly hour between my nanowrimo novel and many other daunting tasks! Please bear with me! I promise you won't be disappointed! ^_^<strong>  
><strong>ILY!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi or the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>A little rated "M" chapter to make up for my goddess awful lateness… Forgive me my readers…<br>Enjoy!**

{4 Days-That Night}

Sano stretched out in his bunk after his shower, his hair still slightly wet and sticking to his pillow. Mizuki was babbling about practicing with Kayashima. _I should focus on what she's saying more. But it's hard to when all I can think about is her being so close to me…_ Suddenly a name snapped Sano out of his relaxed state.

"You saw _who_?" Sano was sitting on the edge of his bed now.

"We saw Dr. Umeda, and that doctor from St. Blossoms. Uh… Dr. Furosuto. They came to our room today."

"Did Furosuto do anything to you?" Sano was standing now.

Mizuki frowned, "Why is it you act so weird when I talk to people. You are acting the same way when I started meeting up with Akira-san."

Sano felt his angry and jealousy rise. Getting a grip on his emotions he focused on talking as calm as possible, "I am just worried because you sometimes forget you are a sheep among wolves."

Mizuki thought it over before talking, "Well he stared at me funny and then Kayashima pulled me away to practice. We went for a walk. I felt better after talking to him." Biting her lower lip Mizuki tried to think of anything important she should tell Sano about, "Oh and I explained to Dr. Umeda about my brother in the hospital. He told me to keep my head in the play."

Sano sighed defeated, "Ashiya. You realized he said this because if you aren't completely focused in the play you might slip up. And a slip up may cause your identity to be known."

"My identity?" Mizuki clearly was lost, "Everyone in the play knows who I am."

Sano was exasperated at the naivety of Mizuki, "You don't understand do you?" Sano walked close to Mizuki, leaving merely a centimeter between them. He saw the confusion in her face before she began to blush.

"Sano…" Mizuki nervously licked her lips.

Suddenly Sano stepped forward making Mizuki back against the wall. _If she licks her lips again i don't know if I can handle it..._

Mizuki stared up at her idol. _Ahh I don't have anywhere to go! I wonder if I made him mad again?_ Mizuki bit her lower lip.

Sano felt his self-control break. Slamming his palm on the wall above Mizuki, he watched her startled expression.

"What do you feel right now?" Sano spoke slowly hoping she would feel like a female.  
>Tears welled up and leaked down her cheeks.<p>

Sano mentally scolded himself for scaring her. Leaning down he pressed his lips hard against hers, his hand sliding down the wall to settle on her shoulder. His left hand snaked its way around her waist pulling her hard against him.

Resisting at first Mizuki attempted to back away, only causing Sano to kiss her harder. Hip mouth worked against hers, causing her to feel a pull in her lower half. She tried to not think of what that feeling meant.

Sano felt her giving in. He took his chance and slid his tongue against her lips. Slowly he coaxed her to open up. Feeling her getting braver Sano tried to push it further. Turning her body to face him full on Sano pressed his body completely against hers.

Mizuki's eyes popped open as she felt Sano's erection pressed against her. Fear mixed with desire set her body on fire. She involuntarily shivered, causing Sano to moan into her mouth.

Sano ended the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers panting. She watched him in interest._ *Did she enjoy it? Is she happy? Look at how rosy her lips are...*_Sano felt Mizuki shift against his member causing him to thrust slightly, his own cheeks starting to flush.

"Ss... Izumi..." Mizuki's voice came out raspy.

Hearing his first name Sano buried his face in the book between her shoulder and neck. He nibbled and kissed her neck playfully.

Mizuki leaned her head back taking in the feeling of his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Izumi..." Mizuki moaned is name again as she felt his lips traveling across her collar bone. Arching her back, she felt Sano's breath down her shirt.

Lying his head against her chest, Sano panted, his whole body aching to take her. _Is she ready? I want her so bad... I'd do her against the wall right here…  
><em>  
>Mizuki felt Sano's sudden silence and started to panic. <em>What did I do wrong? Am I bad at this? Should I try to make a move? What's the next step? Ahhh why is this so hard? <em>The internal war raged inside Mizuki; finally she gave into her instincts. Letting her body take control Mizuki ignored her minds questions and just did what felt good.

To Sano's surprise Mizuki's hands slowly dropped down his back, finally resting on his ass. Looking up from his resting place on Mizuki's chest he was happy to see the smile across her face. _She wants me too!  
><em>  
>Picking up Mizuki, Sano pressed her hard against the wall causing her to quickly grab his neck to keep from falling. Sano held her ass tightly pressing his member against her crotch.<p>

"Mizuki, wrap your legs around my waist." Sano bit her ear gently while directing her movements. Feeling all the sexual tension coming to a head, Sano barely contained himself when he felt her legs trap his erection against her moisture.

Mizuki started to rub herself against her idols bulge. Feeling her body start to get hotter she held on tighter, her breath coming out in short erotic pants.

Sano felt as if he could burst at any moment, not wanting everything to end just yet, he carried the smaller teen over to his bunk. Laying her down, Sano stared down at her. _She looks perfect; her hair falls so sweet around her face. The flush face, her lips so red, she looks sexy! How could anyone mistake her for a male?_Sano watched as Mizuki writhed below him. She was rubbing herself up and down his length bringing herself closer to an orgasm. Her eyes shut as she arched her hips against his. Quickly he pressed down against her causing her body to shudder as her orgasm continued. He couldn't help but smile at the panting, exhausted, sweaty girl below him. Her eyes shut she looked so innocent. Sano started to rub himself against her again; to his surprise she reached down and cupped her hand delicately around his cock. Moaning Sano started to thrust into her hand. The friction of his pants and her hand caused him to groan loudly load as he came.

Mizuki felt her hand get warm, Sano's eyes shut as he barely held himself above her.  
>Both teens soon lied down next to each other, stroking each others faces and hair they couldn't help but smile. It hadn't gone the way either had planned, but both were just as content.<br>Sano was the first to get up and go to the bathroom. Mizuki lay on his bunk, a smile across her face. She could still smell him next to her. _Wow, that was an amazing feeling! I can't wait until... until Sano and I...  
><em>  
>Sano stared at himself in the mirror. <em>I can't believe it. I never thought that I could actually do anything with her. I wish I had lasted longer. I've made out with girls before, but I've never had an orgasm because of another person before. Just the feeling of her hand was enough...<br>_  
>Sano quickly changed his train of thought before he lost control again. <em>How can I keep her out of that play? She's bound to get discovered... I guess I'll have to watch over her as always.<br>_  
>Walking out Sano saw Mizuki asleep in his bunk; she has changed into her normal night wear. Smiling he went and sat at his desk. Grabbing a pencil he quickly jotted down a note: <strong>Mizuki, Ran to the cafeteria for some snacks! See you soon! -Izumi.<br>**  
>Nodding Sano left the note in her sight. Grabbing his jacket and wallet he set out to the cafeteria. Not realizing he left his keys on the desk.<p>

The brisk night air was just enough to help the teens earlier actions settle in his mind. He had actually made out with his best friend, his female, cross dressing-ocean crossing-roommate. A smile crept across his face. _I actually felt her body pressed against mine. I can't believe we are that close now. I have never actually thought I could get that close to her. I was so afraid to hurt her. But she was so willing! _Sano looked in the empty cafeteria and sighed. _What happens now? We can't allow our relationship to be noticed. We have to be careful. And that play could be the end…_

"So you are the over-protective roommate?" A voice from behind Sano startled him, his smile fading fast.

Turning around Sano was shocked to see Dr. Furosuto standing in the cafeteria.

"What are you talking about? Over-protective roommate?" Sano pretended to not be bothered and put his yen in to the machine to purchase a peach-juice and water.

"Umeda tells me that little Ashiya belongs to you. But I don't believe him, you see, most jocks like you are nowhere near gay. And you really do not appear to be gay." Furosuto took a step towards the teen, "Show me you are gay and maybe I will leave your little uke alone."

Sano glared at the doctor but stood his ground. _I will do whatever it takes to keep her secret safe._ "I may not look it, but I can guarantee you that Ashiya is mine. Even if I wasn't like this to start, after years of being in the same room as someone you start to feel things."

"So prove it." The doctor smiled evilly at the nervous boy taking a step towards him. Sano stood his ground, head held high.

"Prove what?" Mizuki walked in on the doctor and Sano and tilted her head confused; behind her Dr. Umeda stood his hands on his hips looking downright murderous.

"Alright Furosuto. Leave." Umeda put his hand on Mizuki's head.

"Ashiya…" Sano walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You forgot your keys. I just ran into Sensai on the way here." Mizuki held up the keys in confusion. Suddenly, she froze in place shocked, as Sano pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

Furosuto shook his head confused, "I would not have guessed that those two…"

Umeda smiled, "Well I guess you thought wrong. These two have both liked each other for a while. It just took the right motivation to become a couple. So you can go back to scouting out other _adult_ males."

Sano and Mizuki both stared that the doctor in confusion._ What does Sensai mean we both liked each other for a while? I have liked Sano, but how long could he have liked me? He thought…No he told me he has known I was a girl, which means he did have the ability to like me as me! I wonder if it's true! But what did he mean that the right motivation, did he mean this play was the key to making us admit our feelings?_ Mizuki thought it over in her mind trying to grasp everything and understand.

Umeda patted Sano on the back, "Take him back to your dorms and get some rest, the play is soon and it looks like it may be a hard competition this year."

Sano nodded and led Mizuki down the hall, handing her the peach juice he had bought for her.

"How did you find me Umeda?" Furosuto stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I knew you were here. Now I would advise you to leave and stay gone. If the principles were to find out you were scouting students, you may land yourself out on the street." Umeda walked away without a second thought. 

**Thank you my dearest readers for dealing with that long break I put you through… I hope this chapter at least makes up for it a little.**  
><strong>Fear not there is more to come and soon! I promise *heart*<strong>  
><strong>To all of you new and old loyal readers…<strong>  
><strong>THANK YOU! ^_^<strong>  
><strong>ILY!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi or the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>Although it's been a while, Enjoy! (please excuse any writing errors. I am writing in between my exams ;) )<br>**

{3 days to play}

Mizuki woke up feeling happier than ever, only the worry for her brother left some gloom in her mind. But pushing that aside she felt renewed and excited. Her part for the play was completely memorized and she was ready for anything. Jumping down from her bunk happily she rushed off to the shower. Sano sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

_Boy, she woke up in a good mood. I hope I don't burst her bubble when I talk to her about our relationship today. I just don't think it's safe to tell everyone we are a couple. It may be too hard for us to handle._ Sano stretched and glanced out the window, Yuujiro was loose. Jumping up Sano grabbed his coat and rushed outside to grab the dog before he decided to run off chasing something. In is rush Sano left the dorm door unlocked.

Mizuki took her shower blissfully unaware of Sano rushing from their room. While washing her hair she heard the door open and close, shrugging she continued her shower humming to herself.

Nakatsu knocked on his friends' door and waited. After hearing no response he let himself in. Expecting to see either Sano or Mizuki in bed he was shocked to see the room empty and just the shower running. _Are those two showering together? No... That can't be!_ Nakatsu rushed to the bathroom door and thought it over, _do I peek in? Just to see if they are in there together, or do I walk away? What if they are showering together? It's not weird for 'brothers' to shower together, saves water right?_ Opening the door slowly Nakatsu noticed Mizuki standing naked in the shower, alone and humming. As he watched his crush turn around to rinse 'his' hair Nakatsu noticed Mizuki's chest, a very female chest. Quickly and silently Nakatsu shut the shower door and fell to the floor.

_I am NOT GAY! Mizuki is a girl! Wait….Mizuki is a girl….in a boy's school. What is going on? Does Sano know? He is her roommate. Wouldn't that mean if anyone found out she would be kicked out of school? I can't tell anyone. Not even Sano. I am not gay. I can't believe it. Mizuki is a girl… I better get out of here before Sano gets back…_

Nakatsu stood up and went to walk out the door when Sano walked in. Both males stared at each other.

"Hey Izumi! I came to visit. The door was unlocked so I let myself in, but I decided to leave since there wasn't anyone to talk to." Nakatsu smiled at his friend.

Sano glanced at the bathroom door behind Nakatsu, "Oh, okay. I just ran out to grab Yuujiro; apparently someone let him off his leash. I had to chase him down."

Nakatsu looked around trapped and sat down beside the bunks on the floor, "Who would do that?"

"I don't know. I figured the only people who can usually get close to him are Ashiya and I. So I really don't know who would be brave enough, or dumb enough, to try and get to his leash." Sano hung his coat back up and sat down across from his friend, "Anyway, you said you came to visit. Is it something important?"

"Izumi…" Nakatsu was dying to ask if he knew anything about his roommate, but instead kept the conversation away from the topic, "do you think we can win this competition? I mean we haven't really practiced much, and dorm three does have the advantage."

Sano thought it over, "I think we have had enough practice, everyone knows their lines well enough. And anyway, all we have to do is impress St. Blossom girls and we'll be fine. Most the guys just want to get candy for Valentine's Day anyway; they aren't worried about the actually prize."

Nakatsu nodded and glanced back hearing the bathroom door close, seeing Mizuki with her still wet hair caused his nose to start to bleed. His imagination began to wander. _Mizuki is a girl. She is standing in front of me dripping wet. Under her shirt…_ Abruptly standing up Nakatsu ran out of the room tears streaming down his face.

Mizuki frowned at Sano, "What's wrong with Nakatsu?"

Sano looked at the door suspiciously, "I don't know…" Shaking his head he changed the subject, "Ashiya we should discuss our relationship, and how we look to others."

Mizuki nodded and sat down in Nakatsu's spot listening to her roommate.

Nakatsu ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Kayashima jumped startled. Turning around he noticed his roommate standing with his back against the door. He looked particularly pale.

"Nakatsu, are you okay?" Kayashima walked over to his roommate worried.

"Taiki, when you see something you shouldn't. What do you do?" Nakatsu bit his lip.

"Well it depends. If it is something that could hurt my friends, I keep it a secret, unless by keeping a secret I am hurting someone else. If you are unsure of what you saw, or unsure of how to handle it, you could ask the person involved…" Kayashima realized who Nakatsu was referring to, "This is about Ashiya isn't it?"

"Why do you ask?" Nakatsu looked angry.

"He is the only person to get you so worked up." Kayashima tried to not show his worry. _Thank goodness Nakatsu is one of the best friends I have ever met. Otherwise Ashiya's gender would be known. I wonder what she did for him to realize._

"I saw Ashiya…Sh…Sh…He…" Nakatsu realized he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell on his friend, "He was eating American snacks and not sharing!" Quickly Nakatsu faked horror at food being hidden.

Kayashima smiled and patted his friend's shoulder, "Why don't you ask him to share next time. Ashiya is a kind fella; I bet he would share with you."

Nakatsu nodded and took a deep breath relaxing. Looking at Kayashima he quickly hugged him.

Kayashima stood with a smile and frown mixed on his face. _Nakatsu must be torn up for him to hug me. His whole body and aura are shaking terribly. I don't know how to help thought. I want him to feel better. I just don't know how to make everything better for him. I also don't know how I can help Sano protect Ashiya anymore if she is being careless again…_

Nakatsu let go of his friend and grabbed his script to practice again, "I am going to be the best performer in this play!" _I will just distract myself. I don't need to worry. Mizuki is Mizuki no matter what._

Kayashima nodded encouragingly at his friend.

Sano and Mizuki met up with Kayashima and Nakatsu for lunch and some line practice. The four teens talked and joked normally. Except Sano kept his eye on Nakatsu trying to feel out why he was acting so weird. As Mizuki reached for the soy sauce at the same time as Nakatsu, Sano watched as Nakatsu quickly pushed it to Mizuki.

"Go ahead Mizuki; I will use it after you. No worries!"

Sano frowned but caught sight of Kayashima ever so slightly shaking his head. Sano looked down at his plate. _Why is Kayashima trying to warn me? What is bothering Nakatsu? I don't understand anything!_

The rest of the lunch went by uneventful. Until a phone call came through for Mizuki. Rushing down the hall she ran to get the call. Her friends following behind her, they were all curious to how her brother was.

"Hello? Mother?" Mizuki smiled, "I am alright, worried about you all. How are you all?" Mizuki was silent as she nodded, her smile fading, "Oh…okay…yes…" Nodding more Mizuki turned away from her friends as she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Okay. Thank you. I love you all."

Mizuki hung up the phone and took a deep breath. _Brother is fine! Thank goodness! It was just an infection. But my mother says I still need to return to America. And she is insistent I bring my roommate. How do I ask if I can bring my boyfriend, or come alone instead? If I just show up with Sano she will know I have been lying. I don't know what to do…_

"Ashiya? How is your brother?" Sano tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Oh ah! Sorry everyone! I made you worry!" Her smile back on her face, "He is fine! And he is out of the hospital! He just had an infection! He is fine now."

"That's great!" Everyone appeared very happy for her. Only Kayashima noticed her darkness.

"Ashiya, does that mean you don't have to return to America after the play?" Nakatsu smiled.

"Ah, no. I still have to. My mother is very insistent that I bring back my roommate to visit them." Mizuki bit the inside of her cheek nervously.

"Well no reason to worry now! We have a play to prepare for!" Kayashima attempted to distract her from the obvious.

"You're right! Let's beat dorm three!" Mizuki pumped her fist into the air.

Everyone laughed and copied her enthusiasm. Sano turned his head to hide the huge smile on his face. _She really is a cute girl if you just look at her…_

Mizuki stretched out on her bunk, "Practice is more fun with everyone!"

"Yes it is, now get to sleep!" Sano shook his head laughing, "We have to be our best for the next couple days."

"I know…Hey Sano?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do we have to hide our relationship from our friends? I know I can't tell them about me…but I feel like I am lying to them."

Sano sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Ashiya, we have to be careful. Anything that might appear suspicious could get you kicked out of the school and I don't want to risk losing you! I can't imagine what would happen if you were to leave me. You can love me all you want when we are behind this locked door. Just promise me you will only show my love when we are alone, okay?"

Mizuki nodded, even though Sano couldn't see her, "You're right. When we graduate, where are you going to go?"

Sano thought it over seriously, "I don't know. I want to continue jumping. Maybe back with my brother? Or maybe I can keep studying on my own. Or maybe study abroad. I haven't really chosen yet."

Mizuki felt a sadness seep into her heart, "Okay. Goodnight." _I shouldn't have asked if I didn't want to hear the truth. I know we can't continue on this way. We are just living a lie… one big lie…_

Sano tilted his head, "Goodnight?" His words came out more of a question than a statement. _Is she alright? Did I say something wrong? What was I supposed to say? We can't continue on as just two male roommates…she is a girl after all… Oh! That means once we graduate…we won't be together anymore… I have come to be so accustomed to her being beside me all the time. I can't imagine moving on alone…_

"Ashiya, have you told your mother about us?" Sano waited for an answer. When he heard no answer he shut off his light sadly and laid in the darkness listening to the loud silence.

_Sorry Sano. I just can't tell her yet. I don't want to leave here. I love it here, I love all my friends. I love my life now! I wish I was really a guy so I could stay beside you…_

Mizuki yawned and woke up to the sound of Sano's alarm. Waiting she saw him get up and stumble to the bathroom. Quickly she started to change counting the seconds before he came back out. As she changed her pants she felt her breath stop. _What the? Oh my god! I am a boy! I was just upset when I wished that! Now what? How can I go home like this? What will Sano think?_

Mizuki jumped down from her bunk and took her shirt off. Her bare chest exposed she turned to the mirror to see a completely normal, man's chest. Fear clouded her mind. She didn't hear Sano come up behind her.

"Hey Ashiya, put a shirt on before you catch cold. You know you have a week body for being a man."

"Sano…"

"Yeah?" Sano turned around towards the smaller male, "What do you need? Did you wake up from another bad dream?"

Mizuki nodded, "Yeah a bad dream…"

"Come here," Sano said softly, "It's alright. I am here for you." Sano hugged the shirtless boy and rubbed his head.

Mizuki stood dumbfounded. _If I am a boy and Sano is still comforting me…does that mean Sano is gay? Or bi? I don't understand…_

"Do you feel better?" Sano held Mizuki at arm's length and smiled at him.

"Yeah…thanks. I am confused though. What are we?" Mizuki rubbed his temples, "I am having this weird memory issue."

Sano checked the small boys head for a fever, "Well you feel hot… But we are currently a couple. Remember? You are now my uke. It really was the only way to get Nakatsu to quit sneaking in your shower with you. Are you feeling alright? Sudden memory loss is never a good thing."

Mizuki nodded, "I am alright. It has just been a long night. I had a weird dream about…about being a girl…"

Sano laughed and ruffled the shorter boy's hair, "A girl? Well that wouldn't work would it? We are in an all-boys school!"

Mizuki nodded, "Sano… Can you walk me to class today?"

Sano frowned, "Maybe I should walk you to doctor Umeda's office. We aren't having school today remember? It's time for the play." Sano looked worried, "Why don't you lie down and I will go get him?"

Mizuki held his head and felt tears fighting their way out of his eyes, "Sano I am scared. I don't know what is real and what isn't. I thought I came here as a girl. I came here from America because I am in love with you. And then I got found out by you…and then we became a secret couple…"

Sano led the small boy to his bunk and laid him down, "Just stay here. I will be right back with Sensei. Please, stay put okay?" Kissing Mizuki's forehead Sano rushed off to the infirmary.

Mizuki closed his eyes and tried to figure out who he/she really was. Was Mizuki a man or a woman? Was she hiding here or was she a real student here? All the thoughts ran through his mind. _I don't understand! I want to be with Sano, but aren't I a girl. Wasn't I here hiding my gender? I don't understand…_ Tears finally broke through his eyes, leaving trails down his cheeks. The door opened and Dr. Umeda walked in.

"Ashiya, how are you?" Dr. Umeda brought out his thermometer. Checking the boy's temperature he frowned, "You have an extremely high fever. You must have been hallucinating. How else are you feeling?"

Mizuki thought it over slowly, "Hallucinations? Does that mean that maybe I am having hallucinations of being a girl?"

Umeda looked back at Sano leaning against the doorway, "Take care to keep it calm around here. And keep ice on him. If we don't get the temperature down we will be taking him to the hospital. Alright?"

Sano nodded and rushed down to the cafeteria for a bag of ice. Mizuki looked up through clouded eyes at the doctor, "Sensei… Am I going to be okay? How can I be in the play like this?"

Umeda shook his head, "You can't be in the play. Just focus on getting better."

Mizuki nodded and felt himself drift off to sleep. His mind racing with thoughts of what life was like being a boy. And wondering if the whole life he remembered as a girl was just one be hallucination.

Sano heard the bunk above him shift as Mizuki tossed and turned in her sleep. Wondering if she was having a nightmare Sano got up to check on her. Looking at her, Sano realized she looked as if she were in pain. Gently shaking her shoulders he attempted to wake her up.

Startled Mizuki sat straight up, looking to her side she saw Sano standing there with a shocked expression. Without even thinking Mizuki grabbed her chest quickly and sighed relaxed. She could feel her small breasts through the shirt.

Sano blushed watching her and cleared his throat, "Ahem. Mizuki, are you alright?"

Blushing and covering her face Mizuki smiled, "I am just glad to be me!" Reaching over her bunk she through her arms around Sano's neck and hugged him tightly, "I am glad I am here with you."

Sano kissed Mizuki's forehead softly and nuzzled her hair, "I am glad you are with me too."

Both teens realized how close they were to one another, and their earlier 'fun' came back to mind. Blushing they both just held tightly to one another. Soon Mizuki drifted back off to sleep. Sano laid her down and covered her up with a blanket. Getting back into his bunk Sano wondered what dream could have shook her up that much.

**Thanks for reading and keeping up with me! Remember to R&R please :3  
>And Aralana J'Lee Lovings I read your request for a "yaoi" scene and I am plotting a one-shot once this story is completed ^_^<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi or the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>Although it's been a LONG while, Enjoy! I also want to thank all the readers who left me feedback, you are the reason I returned years later. Please forgive my bad manners and leaving! T_T I love you all!<br>Please excuse any bad errors, it has been a while since I have touched this story -_-  
><strong>

{2 days to play}

Nakatsu woke up from a long night of up and down sleeping. Walking down the hall to Sano and Mizuki's room he knocked on the door. _I have to talk to Izumi. He must know that Mizuki is a girl, he has been living with her for so long now. I can't let him just get away with it. If he does know then I need to make it clear I am not going to give up her to anyone. _

Sano yawned and opened the door. After getting up to check on Mizuki all night he hadn't really slept much. Looking at the equally tired Nakatsu, Sano wondered what kept up the other boy too.

"Izumi, can we go talk?" Nakatsu looked up at Mizuki's bunk and added, "Alone."

Sano nodded and grabbed his jacket and keys, locking the door Sano turned to his friend, "What's up?"

"You've lived with Mizuki for many years right? Have you ever noticed anything odd?"

"Odd?" Sano frowned, "Like odd how?" _What does this mean? Did Nakatsu find out she's female? Is that why he was so nervous the other day?_

"Well you know, I have noticed all of Taiki's little quirks living with him for so long. Everyone has some weird secrets or tendencies."

Sano nodded, "Well yeah everyone has their own weird tendencies you know? But what is it you're getting at?"

Nakatsu took a deep breath, "I love Mizuki no matter what. I don't care if Mizuki is a boy or girl, Mizuki is Mizuki. And I am not giving up to anyone, even my best friends." Smiling at Sano he waited to see what his friend would say.

"I love her too, no matter what changes." Sano sighed, "Nakatsu, how did you find out?"

"I walked in to borrow your soap, and well… I opened the door and Mizuki was showering. I saw everything." Nakatsu blushed, "When did find out?"

Sano's eye grew large, "Well when you accidently knocked her out on the soccer field. When I picked her up, I felt her chest."

Nakatsu nodded, "Well now we are in competition for her love."

Sano smiled, "And we can't tell anyone. If it were found out…"

"She would have to leave. I know." Nakatsu nodded.

The two friends walked together in an awkward silence. Both trying to feel up how they were both feeling, each loved the girl, and each now felt the desire to protect her.

"We'll work together. No matter who she loves back, we have to keep her here. We'll work together. Deal?" Nakatsu held his hand out to shake Sano's.

Sano shook his hand, "Deal. We protect our best friend. But we can't let her know we know…" _Sorry Nakatsu She knows I know…_

Nakatsu and Sano walked back to the dorms, both teens talking and joking. Dr. Umeda stood by the doors watching in interest. _It looks like this play has really done more than I expected… I thought just Sano and Mizuki would air things out. But it looks like Nakatsu is now in on this too._

Mizuki woke up to the sound of two voices laughing. Sano and Nakatsu were both sitting on the floor reading their scripts and joking friendly. Seeing her friends happy brought a smile to her face. Looking at the clock she realized she had slept in. Jumping up she yelled "Hi!" to both of her friends as she ran to the bathroom. Both boys looked up and smiled at her.

"So in the play how do we keep her secret?" Nakatsu looked through the parts of the script that involved Mizuki looking completely female.

"We just keep an eye on her. It's all we can do." Sano sighed, "We have to protect her."

Both teens agreed and nodded to each other.

Mizuki came out of the bathroom a big smile on her face, "So what are we doing?"

"We were practicing our lines. Do you want to practice with us?" Nakatsu patted the spot beside him.

"Why don't we get everyone together and grab some snacks. Since tomorrow is a complete run through of the play we should get everyone ready. I will go get everyone!" Mizuki opened the door.

Sano and Nakatsu exchanged looks and got up to follow her, "We will come to. We can help buy the snacks." Sano smiled.

Following the girl, both boys kept an eye on her. They both had the sudden realization that everywhere was a danger of her being discovered. As they turned the corner and went outside, to find Kayashima who was on a current quest to follow a ghost he had spotted a few nights before, a group from dorm one were doing extreme water training.

Nakatsu ran in front of Mizuki and took a spray of cold water to his chest. If he hadn't stood in the way Mizuki's white school shirt would have been completely soaked.

"Thanks Nakatsu! But now you're all cold and wet." Mizuki looked worriedly at her friend.

"It's fine. I am the Strong Nakatsu!" Throwing his fist in the air Nakatsu hid his shivers. Sano patted him on the back.

Mizuki didn't notice the odd acting of her friend so she continued on towards Kayashima. Once she reached him she grabbed his arm. Kayashima nodded and replied to her before Sano and Nakatsu reached them. When they got there both Kayashima and Mizuki were walking back.

"Alright let's go find Noe and Sekime. Kayashima says they were hanging out in the cafeteria." Mizuki skipped ahead of the group.

Kayashima felt Nakatsu's wet shirt and looked up at his friend confused, "Why are you soaked in this weather?"

Nakatsu smiled and shrugged, "I got hit with dorm one's water."

Kayashima nodded knowingly. _It looks like Sano and Nakatsu are protecting Mizuki._

Inside the school Mizuki walked unaware to the cafeteria. Sano caught up with her while Nakatsu ran to change out of his cold wet clothing. Kayashima followed behind Sano and observed how he was around the girl. As she entered the cafeteria a dorm three student was pushing a large prop out the door. Sano stepped in front of Mizuki and blocked her from the chance of being hit. She looked up confused and walked into the cafeteria.

_Sano sure is acting weird. I wonder why he stepped in front of me. I wasn't going to trip that guy. It seems like people are acting weird today._ Mizuki shook her head and walked over to the table that Noe and Sekime were sitting at.

"Hey guys. Are you busy?" Mizuki smiled happily.

"Not really, what's up Ashiya?" Noe took a bite of his sandwich.

"Do you want to come to Sano and my room? We are all getting together for snacks and some line practice before tomorrow's run through of the play."

Sekime shrugged, "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Noe nodded and grabbed the rest of his lunch, "Snacks sound good too."

Laughing the boys walked with Mizuki back towards Sano and Kayashima. Nakatsu had just appeared and was grabbing snacks, "Hey Izumi how's it going?"

"It's alright. Everyone is coming so far. We just have to pick up Nanba and Nakao."

Kayashima understood the unspoken words between his friends. Playing along he feigned confusion and just smiled, "I will go get those two, and you guys can head back with everyone."

"Thanks!" Sano and Nakatsu said in unison.

Walking back to the dorm room Mizuki was joking around with Noe and Sekime. Slightly pushing each other back and forth, Sano felt a twinge of wanting to protect Mizuki but he felt that if he didn't try to keep her safe something would happen. But Sano knew that if he tried to over protect her that it would only cause suspicion. _How do I keep her safe without her realizing it? Now that she knows that I know, I don't want her to think I am being odd. Plus if Nakatsu gets suspicious or jealous…_

Nakatsu was joking with Noe when they reached the room. Kayashima was already outside with Nanba and Nakao. Nakao was holding on tightly to Nanba's arm, a big smile on his lips. Mizuki stopped a few steps back and stared at the group of her friends. _I am extremely lucky to be with everyone. I love it here…_ Mizuki's happy feeling was quickly downed when she remembered that not everything could last forever since she was in fact living a lie. _I must enjoy all the time I can here, with everyone!_

Sitting around a pile of snacks the group of friends joked and talked about their parts. They would occasionally go over a line or two, but most of them were just joking and smiling. Mizuki was sitting slightly away from the group observing everyone.

Sano and Nakatsu were teasing Kayashima about his eating habits. Nanba was trying to convince Nakao that he was not a real princess, and that he wasn't a prince about to save him. Noe and Sekime were discussing which one would get the first chocolates this year from a girl. Both boys were just hoping for a girlfriend. Mizuki always tried to keep in the conversational loop with the boys, but sometimes it was awkward for her. And this was one of those times where Mizuki truly felt female. She loved her friends and didn't regret being there at all, but it was still hard to pretend sometimes. _I wonder what it would be life if I weren't here. Would everyone really be practicing in Sano's room? Laughing and joking so openly? I wonder how they would take it if I told them the truth. Would they hate me for lying; would they accept me still for being their friend?_ Mizuki crawled forward on her hands and knees and grabbed a bag of chips. Opening it she snacked in silence, enjoying just the feeling of everyone around her.

Kayashima was the first to notice her silence. Leaning back and talking behind Nakatsu's back he attempted to get Mizuki's attention, "Hey, Ashiya? Ashiya?"

Mizuki leaned back and smiled at Kayashima, "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just thinking a lot. I am nervous about the play."

"We really aren't practicing much are we?" Kayashima smiled, "But we will do fine. We are all prepared. I think everyone just needs to calm down, you know?"

Mizuki nodded and sat back forward, joining in to the conversation with Nakao.

"Ashiya, tell Senpai that I am just as beautiful as a princess." Pouting the feminine boy hugged Nanba's arm tightly.

Mizuki tried to settle between both of them and convince them both that they were both right. Laughing she teased Nanba that he was the luckiest guy to have such a true love following him around. Nakao took that as a win and drug Nanba out of the room begging him to spend the night together. Nanba look horrified, but let himself be drug away.

Noe looked at the clock and yawned, "I guess we better get some sleep too. We have a practice play tomorrow, and we have to beat dorm three!" Stretching he tilted his head at Sekime, "You coming now too?"

Sekime nodded, "Thanks for the snacks!"

Kayashima had dozed off leaning against the bunks; while Sano and Nakatsu were chatting Mizuki began to clean up the mess. She grabbed a blanket and covered up Kayashima. Before she could walk away he grabbed her arm in his sleep. Holding her close he snuggled to her warmth. Sano and Nakatsu both froze watching. Mizuki attempted to wiggle away, but laughed it off and rested her head against Kayashima's.

"Uh, Mizuki, shouldn't you get up in your bunk?" Nakatsu stood up defensively.

"Yeah and don't you think that Kayashima and Nakatsu should go get some sleep too?" Sano reached for her arm.

She brushed them off, "He's cold to the touch. He is just seeking body heat for warmth. It's fine we are all guys, so he is just hugging my arm and resting on my shoulder. Nothing's wrong with that, right?"

Sano and Nakatsu both looked slightly annoyed, but didn't want to alert Mizuki to their deal to protect her inconspicuously. Sighing they finished the cleanup and Sano sat on the other Side of Mizuki. Nakatsu looking jealous laid down in front of her using her legs as a pillow. Sano frowned and pulled Mizuki's head to lie on his shoulder. Both teens glared at each other while the confused Mizuki began to blush. _What is going on? I can understand Kayashima is asleep and seeking warmth. But the other two? What has gotten into them. I am trapped by three men…_

Sano felt Mizuki tense up and looked down at her. She looked confused and almost angry, "Ashiya…Are you mad at us?"

Mizuki shook her head clearing her mind, "No sorry! I was just wondering how it turned out that I am tonight's pillow for everyone. But I don't mind. I enjoy being with everyone."

Sano smiled and leaned his head back closing his eyes. _I will not lose her to anyone._

Nakatsu smiled up at her and patted her on the knee. _I will always be here for her, I don't care who else is here. I love Mizuki. But I also love my friends. Nothing will change that._

Kayashima felt a shift beneath his head. Opening his eyes he looked around shocked. He was clinging to Mizuki's arm, while Nakatsu was asleep on her legs and Sano asleep on her other shoulder.

"Ashiya?" Kayashima whispered, "Are you awake?"

Mizuki opened her eyes and nodded, "Yeah everyone sort of dozed off. Sorry."

"I'm sorry. Looks like I grabbed on to you in my sleep. I hope you aren't mad at me."

"No. I don't mind. I am actually enjoying being close to everyone while I can."

"What do you mean while you can?" Kayashima looked concerned.

Sano snored slightly and wiggled downward until his head was lying in Mizuki's lap. Nakatsu rolled over in response and tossed his arm across Sano's chest. Mizuki stifled a laugh and grinned at the boys lying on her legs.

"I was thinking. I have to go back to America soon to visit my family. I don't want to leave here. But I am also unsure if I will want to leave them again. It's hard sometimes, it's like I am living a lie."

Kayashima nodded, "Well you know you are always welcome here. These guys, and everyone else, wouldn't be the same without you. You bring out the best in us."

Mizuki smiled and lay her head down on Kayashima's shoulder, "You always tell me what I need to hear. I wish I could always have you there to tell me what I needed."

Kayashima felt his eyes go wide. _I have never had someone wish to be around me. I guess this is the true gift of friendship!_ Lying his head down on Mizuki's head, Kayashima sighed, "As long as you need someone to talk to, I am willing to listen. Even if you have to call me by phone, okay?"

Mizuki smiled as she drifted to sleep. Kayashima glanced outside and looked at the stars, "No matter where we are, we are all looking to the same sky. As long as we know that, we are never that far away from one another."

**Thanks for reading and keeping up with me! Remember to R&R please :3 Those R&R are what have made me return! They really do work ~_^  
>The story will be finished soon….hopefully you all like it!<br>Thank you for being so loyal to a bad mannered writer who leaves you hanging for years!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi or the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>Double update tonight to make up for the pain of how long I have been away!<strong>

{Tomorrow is play}

Mizuki yawned and stretched her arms up. She realized quickly that everyone was still sleeping against her. Sano and Nakatsu were lying against each other and Kayashima was still snuggled to her right side. Laughing she shook her head. Until the door opened startling her, standing in the doorway was Dr. Umeda. He looked back at her with a grin.

"Well I came to get you guys, since Kayashima and Nakatsu weren't in their room, and play practice started ten minutes ago."

Mizuki's eyes shot open as she tried to wake up her friends, "Guys we are late! Wake up! Sorry Sensei! We were up late talking and practicing. I didn't realize what time it was."

"It looks like the puppy pile sleeping arrangement works well for guys these days…" Umeda winked, "Remember though. You are the princess among the boys."

Mizuki nodded understanding the meaning of his words.

Sano and Nakatsu opened their eyes and both jumped seeing each other's faces so close. Kayashima yawned and stood up.

"Ah, I am sorry for staying over!" Kayashima bowed quickly at Sano, "I am going to go get changed for practice. Common Nakatsu!"

Nakatsu stood up and looked around disoriented, "Ah yeah, sorry! See you guys at practice." Hurrying off the boys ran to their room.

Umeda laughed and walked away, "I will inform Nanba you four are on your way."

Sano looked at Mizuki and smiled sheepishly, "Ah, sorry that we all used you as a hot water bottle last night."

"No, I enjoyed being close to everyone. I didn't want anyone to leave. But let's hurry to practice!" Mizuki ran to the bathroom first, leaving Sano sitting on the floor.

_Wow what a night. I sleep in Mizuki's lap, snuggled to Nakatsu. All because I was jealous that Kayashima was hugging her arm. I don't understand myself anymore, although, Mizuki seems to be much clearer minded after last night. I hope that this means she is feeling better._

Sano and Mizuki hurried off to practice. Neither of them worried about being late. They ran into Nakatsu and Kayashima along the way. All four showed up all sheepishly smiling. As Nanba lectured them on being prepared and ready for the play to beat dorm three, the four friends just couldn't find the ability to be upset.

Nanba finally gave up lecturing and decided to get the group into costumes. As Mizuki walked off to grab her first costume Nakatsu noticed the group or school photographers were tracking her for school paper photos. Rushing over towards them, he "accidently" knocked a large scene onto them. Pushing Mizuki out of the way he apologized profusely.

Changed Mizuki walked past the photographers picking up the scene that was laying on them. Getting into position she prepared for the first scene. Sano watched from his position to make sure everything was going smooth. Nakatsu quickly got into his position and nodded discretely to Sano. Mizuki was blissfully unaware to how much her friends were trying to protect her.

The first few scenes went by fine. When Mizuki came out of makeup wearing her dress, Nanba walked over and patted her on the chest, "They look real! We are so going to win!"

Mizuki blushed and hurried away. Sano frowned but he was stuck in his scene; he glanced at Nakatsu. The other boy was busy fixing a tear in his sleeve. Kayashima then noticed Sano's distress and he quickly followed Mizuki. Catching up to her was relatively easy.

"Hey Ashiya! Looking good." Kayashima fell into step with her.

"Hi Kayashima. Yeah I guess. But why I don't understand…"

"You don't understand why people look at you different when you're dressed like this?"

Mizuki smiled, "Yeah! How did you know?" _As always Kayashima knows how I am feeling, and what I am thinking._

"Well from the way the guys around here are all drooling for a girlfriend, it's easy to see why a petite guy, like yourself, gets attention." Kayashima patted his friend on the back, "Don't worry about it though. They know you are our classmate and friend. Changing your clothing doesn't change who you are inside."

Mizuki nodded and quickly got in place for the next scene. Kayashima gave her thumbs up and went to his spot for the next scene. Nanba gave the cue and they began.

The rest of the play went by smoothly, props and scenes were perfect. The costumes and makeup were flawless. All the students were very happy with their version of the play. After packing up everything or the play the students all retired to the cafeteria for dinner. Laughing and joking, everyone was excited. Whether they were excited to see their play preformed or if they were excited for the girls coming to see the play. Everyone was in high spirits.

Sano, Nakatsu, Kayashima and Mizuki were in high spirits as well, only no one really understood their happiness. Sitting together they all ate in a comfortable silence. Mizuki just keep smiling at everyone around her, she didn't know why, but she did know she was extremely happy with the friends she was sitting with.

"Attention! Dorm Two!" Nanba stood up on a table and looked around, "Listen up!"

A hush fell across the tables as Nanba drew everyone's attention. Secretly under the table Sano gripped Mizuki's hand. A slight blush drifted over her cheeks as she looked up to their dorm leader.

"We have a busy day tomorrow. We have to put on the best play ever! We have to beat dorm three. We have to show all those people who come to be out audience, that we are in fact the best!" Nanba smiled around at everyone, "And remember there are prizes. Always prizes! But isn't the biggest prize of all, the fact that after this play is Valentine's Day, and we all may get girlfriends?"

Mizuki felt the smile slightly fade from her face. _I won't be here for Valentine's Day. I have to go back to America. And how can I bring Sano back with me? I know he already knows my gender, but to meet my family that way…I don't know if I can do it. What happens if another girl confesses? I know Sano says he loves me, but what happens if I have to stay in America. Can we still be together so far away?_

Sano felt Mizuki's hand twitch slightly. Looking over he saw her face looking worried.

"Hey, don't worry! Let's have fun tomorrow and do our best! Okay?" Sano softly play-punched Mizuki's shoulder.

Nodding Mizuki smiled. _I can do this! We can do this!_

Standing up Mizuki punched the air yelling, "We can win this!"

Nanba looked over and smiled big, "Listen to our star Princess! We WILL win this!"

The cafeteria broke into loud shouts of joy. Mizuki sat back down laughing. Nakatsu and Kayashima smiled before standing up.

"I think we should get some sleep so we aren't late tomorrow." Nakatsu nodded to Sano.

Everyone agreed and cleaned up their spots. The rest of dorm two was settling down after eating. Everyone seemed very confident for the next day. The four friends left and were unnoticed. Nakatsu and Kayashima waved bye before they went into bed in their room.

Sano opened the door for Mizuki and followed her in. As he shut the door he quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind. Resting his forehead on the top of her head he let out a long sigh. _I don't know how much I can take of watching her around all the other guys. I just want to hide her away, all for myself. I have never had such a desire to monopolize someone._

Mizuki laid her hands over Sano's keeping them close to her. Smiling she relaxed. _Only in here, alone with Sano, can I be myself. I can actually be me. Even before I told him the truth, I always felt safe here. I don't want to leave. I really don't._

Sano quickly picked up the smaller teen and carried her to his bed, "Will you just lie with me for a while?"

"Yes." Mizuki scooted across Sano's bunk and quickly snuggled to him after he crawled in. The two of them laid together in silence, just enjoying the others warmth. Mizuki yawned as she felt herself start to fall asleep. Sano smiled and took in the feeling of holding her. Neither teen wanted to admit that she may have to leave eventually.

Sano held the back of her head softly and whispered in to hair, "I will protect you. Just depend on me." Listening to her constant soft breathing Sano felt himself relax. _As long as she is with me, I will protect her, even if that means competing with Nakatsu._

**Thanks for reading and keeping up with me! Remember to R&R please :3 Those R&R are what have made me return! They really do work ~_^  
>Also the next chapter will be the end. I hadn't plan to write about the trip to America, but if I get enough responses I will consider doing it as an epilogue. ^_^<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hana-Kimi or the characters and I gain no money from this. But I enjoy writing my randomness for all you wonderful readers!  
>Alright everyone, the end is here! I know it was too long to wait for three chapters, and I am proud to announce I am already writing my next work ^_^<br>As I said before though, if you want to read about Mizuki's trip to America let me know and that will come first! Thanks!**

{Day of Play!}

Sano and Mizuki awoke to their alarm, much before they had to report for the play. Sano stretched and watched as the half-asleep Mizuki made her way from his bunk to the bathroom. Hearing the shower come on Sano smiled to himself. _Today is the day. I just have to keep her safe during the play. And everything will be fine. Then we can figure out if I am going to America with her…_

Standing in the shower Mizuki washed her hair slowly, spending the time thinking about her current situation. _I can say I am ready for the play. But what I am not ready is the trip to America. I don't know if I can handle bringing my 'roommate' home as a friend. I want to spend as much time as I can to make memories with everyone. I want to be able to go home and have no regrets. _Nodding to herself Mizuki got out of the shower and looked in the mirror.

"I know what I have to do!" A plan in mind Mizuki quickly finished getting ready and gave Sano the shower. Smiling she climbed on her bunk and grabbed her notebook, quickly sketching and writing out a few notes.

KNOCK "Mizuki?" Nakatsu poked his head in room two-oh-three and looked around. Sano was standing next to the bunks with a confused look. Mizuki was nowhere in the room.

"He's already at the play. Something about he wanted the extra time to be prepared." Sano spoke without looking up from her bunk.

"What's wrong Izumi?" Nakatsu hurried over and looked to where the other teen was staring. On Mizuki's bunk was an open notebook. Sketched in it was what looked like the cafeteria; there were names of all the students of their school, sketched into little boxes. Underneath she had written "Make Memories".

Quickly they both located her name; she was settled to the right of Sano, the left of Nakatsu, below Kayashima and above Nakao. Sighing in relief the teen boys looked for all the other names of their friends. Noe and Sekime were below Sano while Nanba was below Nakatsu. The rest of the dorms were located all over. The dorm leaders were beside Nanba, the clubs seemed to be placed near one another. Karate club was near the Photography club.

"She really did her homework on who was in which clubs. It's amazing how she set this up…What is she planning?" Nakatsu tilted his head thinking hard. Sano nodded in agreement.

_What on earth is that girl planning to do? Eh! I guess I better get myself to the play! We can figure this out later. _Sano patted Nakatsu on the back and walked towards the door.

Nakatsu dropped the picture on Mizuki's bunk and hurried to the play.

Everyone was in an uproar about the play. Students and teachers were running from one place to another. Guests were piling in to the school, visiting sale stands and hurrying to watch the dorm they were supporting. Nanba was standing in front of Dorm two wearing his leather costume from the club scene. Girls from St. Blossom were surrounding him and hurrying in to buy their tickets.

Masao, Oscar, was standing in his long flowing gown. Obvious he was being the princess in his play. The way his tiara shimmered it made all the Passerby were drawn in by his mix of femininity and masculinity. Once the group was near him, he would toss his hair over his should and fake a tear to bring them in. Nanba crossed his arms over his chest at the display.

Tennoji stood defensively by the Dojo. The students, and parents alike, were avoiding his scary glare as they came in to pick the play to see. After watching so many audience members pass by Tennoji finally walked out and started to drag people in to see their play. Nanba cracked a smile; at this rate dorm one would be lucky to have maybe a handful of people to watch their play.

Mizuki peeked her head outside and saw the crowds walking about. To her amazement there were faces among the crowd she recognized. Kagurazaka was walking towards Nanba with his normal cocky attitude. Mizuki smiled, _He isn't as tough as he seems. After spending the summer at the Inn with him, I can't believe how nice he is. _Rushing out towards him Mizuki realized she was wearing the first scene costume; a long pale blue dress. _Ahhh this scene is before I get to pretend to be a boy; I even have to wear this long wig. I forgot! I am supposed to be a girl in the outfit…_

Kagurazaka stopped in his tracks, standing in front of him was Ashiya. The girly little guy that his rival, Sano, was quite attached too.

"Ashiya?" Kagurazaka felt himself blush, "Wow if I haven't seen you in this all boys school before, I would really believe that you were a girl."

Mizuki quickly punched his arm, "I am not girly! I am manly. They forced me into being a princess. And anyway why are you here?"

"Well our school was invited to see the plays, and of course I wanted to see how Sano does as an actor. And seeing you like this is a bonus!" Kagurazaka turned around and waved his friends over, "I guess we will all be seeing Dorm Two's play!"

Mizuki ran past Nanba to warn Sano. Nanba watched her run by. _If she looks that realistic as a girl, we sure have a chance at winning. But I need to use her to advertise out here with me…_

Nanba waved Kagurazaka over, "Hey you are Sano's rival right?"

Kagurazaka frowned slightly, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I am dorm two's advisor. You were just talking with Ashiya, do me a favor, take this pass and go grab him back stage and tell him I need him, please."

Kagurazaka raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you?"

"I can't disappoint my fans…" Nanba swept his arm out to all the girls surrounding him. Sighing Kagurazaka donned the backstage pass and walked inside looking around slightly lost.

"Can someone help me find Ashiya?" No one listened to the outsider wandering around the school. Turning another corner Kagurazaka ran into Sano, "Hey, Sano."

"Kagurazaka?! What are you doing here?" Sano crossed his arms over his chest. _Is here to bother me before the play? Or is he here to bother Ashiya?_

"Where is Ashiya? You're dorm leader is looking for him. And by the way your boyfriend looks like a real girl in a dress!" Kagurazaka smiled as he poked fun at his rival.

Sano shook his head, "I don't know he came to practice before us. I haven't seen him yet. What does Nanba want to do with Mizuki?"

Kagurazaka shrugged and stumbled forward as Mizuki ran straight into his back. Falling to the floor she quickly jumped up and bowed apologizing, "I'm sorry! I was in a hurry I didn't see you!"

Sano grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He fixed her wig and checked the back of her head where it hit the floor, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I came to tell you that Kagurazaka…"

"Yeah?"

Turning around Mizuki covered her face as she realized that the person she plowed into was Kagurazaka, "Ahhh! Hi?"

Sano looked between the two confused, "Alright what's going on?"

Mizuki took a deep breath, "Kagurazaka is here to see our play. See?" She motioned with her arms at Kagurazaka dramatically emphasizing.

"And Nanaba is looking for you Ashiya, I was sent to find you. But instead I found your boyfriend. Anyway I delivered my message I am going to get a good seat to see you two preform. Is the blonde crazy guy going to be in the play too?"

Sano nodded.

"Good I can't wait. See ya!" Kagurazaka turned around and waved behind his back as he went to find his friends.

"Well I guess I better go see what Nanba needed. See you later!" Mizuki turned to leave, but before she could get anywhere Sano grabbed her arm and spun her around. Quickly he kissed her hard against the lips.

"Be careful Mizuki." Sano turned around leaving the girl standing there blushing.

Nanba and Mizuki stood in front of the Dorm two's entrances. Guys from the others schools were al commenting on Mizuki's costume. Nanba stayed close to her sensing her anxiety. He knew he couldn't let their star get all nervous.

Soon the play was ready to begin. Mizuki and Nanba ran back to the others to get ready.

A few hours later—After all the plays were over without any issues—Mizuki's identity was safe with the help of her dedicated friends.

All three dorms were meeting their fans and attempting to pick up dates. Noe and Sekime were hitting on two girls by the exit. Exchanging numbers, writing names down, smiling laughing, everyone one was having a good time. Sano and Mizuki stood back against the far wall watching the crowds. Mizuki stretched out much more comfortable in her baggy pants and hoody. Sano couldn't help but to keep staring at her. _She looks attractive in even the big baggy clothing. I don't like her out here with everyone. There are too many people around. And I haven't had a chance to ask her about that drawing of the cafeteria. _

A relatively tall girl wearing a cute school uniform walked over to Mizuki and Sano. She smiled and blushed, "Uh, hi."

_Another one of Sano's fans, sometimes I wish I could be all girly for him. _Mizuki smiled up at the taller girl, "Hi! How did you enjoy the play?"

The girl blushed and looked down at her feet shyly, "You all did wonderful, but umm…" biting her lip she looked back up at them.

_She is shy isn't she? _"Thanks for the compliment." Sano said.

"Oh yeah, my name is Fuyu Aria… And well, Ashiya I really liked how cute you looked as a girl, but I think you're really amazing and if there isn't someone you already like, would you like to go out with me on Valentine's Day?" Quickly bowing the teenage girl looked nervous after confessing, "You don't have to answer right away. I go to school at the prep school, Sakura Prep. Thanks!" She ran off before either teen could answer.

Mizuki stood in shock. Sano couldn't help but to break into laughter. Nakatsu and Kayshima walked over curiously to their laughing friends.

"What's up?" Nakatsu said. _They look hilarious. Sano is laughing doubled over and Mizuki looks like she's seen a ghost._

"Ashiya, got asked out by a girl for Valentine's Day!" Sano stood up and ruffled Mizuki's hair.

Kayashima coughed into his hand. _She is going to have a hard time explaining that one. _

"Ah well, uh. I guess I will have to turn her down."

"Turn who down?" Nanba walked over to the gang.

"Ashiya got asked out for Valentine's Day!" Noe said excitedly.

Sekime was nodding, "The girl asked us if we knew Ashiya! After we said pointed him out they introduced us to her hot friends!"

"Well then why do you want to turn her down Ashiya? Unless you are…" Nanba looked at her suspiciously.

"Because, I will be back in American to visit my family then," Mizuki looked at the group, "So I won't be around to go out with anyone then."

Sano felt his heart ache a little, "That's right the play is over. Once we hear the results you will have to call your family right. Do they still want your roommate to come; I mean your brother is out of the hospital now right?"

Mizuki nodded, but before she could speak an announcement came over the speakers.

"All non-Osaka students please leave soon. The results are in and an assembly will be held soon. Thank you."

Mizuki realized she had left her plan papers on her bunk. Excusing herself she ran back to get them. Sano waited until Nakatsu and Kayashima were involved in a conversation with Nanba and he snuck off following her.

As Mizuki rounded the next corner Aria stood their looking out the window. Mizuki slow down and watched the girl for a minute. Mizuki realized how lonely the girl looked.

"Hi, uh Fuyu-san right?" Mizuki waved her hand.

"Ashiya-kun! Hi!" Blushing the girl back away from the window, "Sorry I was on the way back from the bathroom and I stopped to think. I am sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends earlier. I just didn't want to leave with regrets. After Valentine's Day my father is re-locating."

Mizuki walked up to the girl and looked up at the sky with her.

"When I heard that you traveled all the way from America just for to meet your idol, I felt like I had some renewed strength. I started to ask around and when I finally found you I was shocked. You are such a petite guy. And for me, I have always been teased for being such a big large girl." Smiling she blushed but quickly hugged Mizuki, "Thank you for listening to me. I feel better already."

Mizuki felt a tear slide down her cheek, "Fuyu… I am sorry. I have to return to American next week. I won't be able to go out with you for Valentine's Day."

Aria stepped back and wiped her own tears, "It's okay. I expected to be shot down anyone. Guys don't usually like dating me, because they look awkward with me. It really means more to me that you were willing to listen to my problems. And you didn't judge me."

Aria walked away leaving Mizuki staring up at the sky. Sano walked up behind her after Aria was out of sight.

"Ashiya…"

Mizuki turned around and cried into Sano's chest, "I don't want to leave either."

Sano ran his hand threw her hair softly, "Shhh. It's okay. Shhh."

Mizuki stopped her sobbing and realized where they were. Backing up she blushed, "Ahh! Sorry. I was caught off-guard on the way to our room. I wanted to grab something from my bed before the announcement."

"I'll walk you there and back, okay?" Sano grabbed Mizuki's hand and walked back to their room hand-in-hand.

Grabbing her camera and cafeteria drawing Mizuki shoved them in her backpack, quickly tossing it over her should. Turning around Sano was leaning against the door watching her with his arms crossed over his chest. Mizuki smiled at him. Sano reached behind him silently and lacked the door lock.

"Are you ready to go too Sano?"

Sano walked forward and grabbed Mizuki's backpack, taking care to take it off of her gently. Mizuki stood in confusion but let him. Tilting her head to the side Sano quickly took advantage of the head tilt and kissed her. _I have to kiss her now; I don't know how long I will have these chances. After watching her getting asked out by another person…I can't help but get jealous._

Mizuki wrapped her arms around Sano's neck. _I don't want to leave him, I don't want to go back to America._

Sano picked Mizuki up and carried her to his bunk; laying her down he never broke the kiss as he crawled on top of her. Finally leaning up for air Sano stared down at Mizuki. Giving in to his urges Sano leaned down and started to kiss her neck hungrily. His hands traveled up her arms to her shoulders where he pulled down her shirt slightly. Giving himself enough room to bite her shoulder gently. Mizuki whimpered and squirmed slightly. Sano trailed kisses back to her mouth where he slid his tongue against her lips. Waiting for her to open up to him he traced his fingers down the middle of her chest. Reaching for the bottom of her shirt, he felt her try to push him off.

Sitting up, still straddling Mizuki, Sano look down at her confused. His hands remained gripping the bottom of her shirt.

"Sano. I'm sorry!" Tears started to fall down Mizuki's face. Sano let go of her shirt and sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" Wiping her tears Sano climbed off her and pulled her into sitting on his lap.

"I want to, I really do! But I also want to get to the assembly. I had a plan. I want memories of everyone." Mizuki reached for her backpack and pulled out the drawing, "See? In the cafeteria I have drawn a spot for everyone. I already asked…that's why there is an assembly after all. Otherwise they just announce the winners. Instead this year we are ALL going to sleep in the cafeteria together! And I have a camera and Akira-senpai will be there and he is going to take pictures too!"

Sano froze, "Ashiya, did you just say that all the students in the school…"

"And Akira and Dr. Umeda." Mizuki finishes for him.

"Sleeping in the same room?" Sano hung his head defeated.

"Aren't you excited?!"Mizuki smiled up innocently.

"Yes. I am excited…" Sano couldn't help but to grin back at her, "But remember to be careful!"

Mizuki nodded and climbed off of his lap to grab her bag. Tossing it back on her back she grabbed Sano's hand, "Before I go back, can we finish this?" A deep red tinged her cheeks.

Sano stood up and hugged her tightly, "I promise!"

"When will this announcement start?" Nanba sighed leaning against the wall, "I have a date tonight!"

"Not any more you don't…" Dr. Umeda leaned next to his nephew.

"Uncle." Nanba nodded, "What do you mean?"

"Tonight is a party lock-in. No one is leaving from any dorm. A classmate set it up. Apparently they believe they will have to leave the school soon and they wanted to have a party with everyone." Umeda lit a cigarette right before Akira walked through the door. Anger and annoyance flowed threw him, "Why is he here?!"

"Heh, remember Uncle. No one leaves a lock in!" Nanba snickered and walked off to ask around to who planned this. _This event really sounds like an event one of my dorm set up. But who could be leaving our… Ashiya. He has to go to America. I wonder if his family is thinking of keeping him!_

Mizuki stood next to Sano and Nakatsu behind the crowd. Umeda stood at the head of the cafeteria with Akira standing right beside him snapping pictures of the crowd.

"And the winning dorm was…" Umeda paused and looked stumped, "No one."

The students all groaned and shouted.

"Calm down! It says here that Dorm 1 was awarded 35 points, but lost 40 points for kidnapping their audience. Dorm 2 was awarded 125 points, but lost 125 points due to extreme story change. Dorm 3 was awarded 120 points, but lost 130 for being too boring and unoriginal."

The dorm leaders all went up to the stage area.

"How did we all get minus points?" Nanba asked.

"Why did we lose points?" Oscar flung his cape over his shoulder.

"We did the best." Tennoji grumbled.

"I wasn't a judge. I'm sorry." Umeda shrugged. "I don't know who the judges were. But I do know that as of now the party starts! You all win!"

"Party?" The students all looked from one another confused.

"Yeah, it is now a lock in. All students of Osaka Gakuen will remain in cafeteria for the night. The doors will be unlocked tomorrow at noon." Umeda smiled, "I will be your chaperone."

A few of the students backed away from the gay doctor.

Mizuki ran up to the stage and held up her camera, "Let's all enjoy tonight and make memories together!"

Sano couldn't help but grin and Nakatsu shook his head laughing. Kayashima gave her two thumbs up.

The crowd laughed but everyone seemed light hearted as they all settled into groups of friends. Umeda opened up a cabinet of cards and games for the students to use.

Mizuki ran back to her friends and excitedly took everyone's photo. Laughing and joking around with everyone. Going from group to group Mizuki and Akira had photos of everyone being themselves. Mizuki even caught a photo of Dr. Umeda and Akira smiling at each other.

Around midnight Mizuki was sitting by Kayashima. They were both tired but fighting sleep. Some the students had already started to make make-shift beds and go to sleep. Nanba had fallen asleep near their feet. Nakao was snuggled to his side. Mizuki made sure to get a photo of it, especially before Nanba graduated the next year.

Sano and Nakatsu were both wide awake playing cards together discussing the next track meet. Sekime was giving them both encouragements while Noe was sitting next to them sketching a picture. Mizuki leaned up enough to see that Noe's picture was a sketching of their group of friends. Mizuki snuck a picture of the drawing and sat back down.

Kayashima listened to the quiet slowly falling across the cafeteria. Looking at Mizuki he opened his mouth to ask a question but laughed as he realized she was asleep; sitting up and holding her camera. She looked peaceful, but Kayashima knew she was uncomfortable. He waited to see if she moved, when she didn't he lowered her so her head was in his lap. Watching her sleep he started to wonder what it would be like if she didn't get to come back from America this trip.

_I don't think life would be the same without her. We are all so use to covering up for her, or helping her out. It's hard to believe that she wouldn't be there to spur us on when we needed it. Without her constant comfort, I don't think I would be the one I am today. Between her and Nakatsu I am finally feeling accepted. I don't want her to leave either. But maybe if she can go back to being a girl then she can be happier. _

Kayashima leaned back and dozed off his hand in Mizuki's hair.

"Do you think Taiki has a thing for Mizuki too?" Nakatsu drew a card and looked up at Sano.

"No. I think he _knew_ though. Probably could see it." Sano played a red two, "But the way I see it, they have a close sibling like bond. I got jealous at a friend. But now I see that without each other neither of them would be who they are now."

Nakatsu nodded and drew another card, playing a black three. "Izumi, Will you follow Mizuki to America?"

Sano thought it over and drew a card, "Yeah. If the time comes, I will follow where ever I have to."

Nakatsu nodded and put the cards down. Holding his hand up to shake, "I concede, you win. I would have followed Mizuki anywhere. But I know in his heart you are the only one. Just like in my heart is only him. But I want to see more of those smiles, so, if you ever hurt him again I will track you down and you will be sorry."

Sano shook his hand tightly, "If I screw up you better track me down!" Smiling Sano pulled Nakatsu into a big hug.

Nakatsu laughed and hugged his friend back. Sekime and Noe had been arranging themselves to sleep by Mizuki and Kayashima. Seeing their friends hug they both broke into laughter. Hearing them Sano and Nakatsu quickly walked over and smacked them playfully. Everyone laughed and joked until the all fell asleep. Sano and Nakatsu helped lie Kayashima down and they slept on either side of him. Mizuki was curled to Kayashima's leg so they knew she was well protected for the night.

Akira and Umeda sat in the front of the room still taking pictures and talking, all the students were asleep. Many of them in funny positions, spurring Akira to take pictures of them all to later help Mizuki print up.

"They look like they are all very dependent on _him_." Akira took a picture of the group all sleeping together.

"I had to play this one carefully. I could have gotten him caught. But I had to also push them in the right direction. It was a stalemate."

"So this was your planning then? The play?"

Umeda grinned, "The actors and characters. I knew that for those two to ever move forward they had to be pushed."

Akira shook his head, "You meddle too much."

"Actually I didn't do it myself. I have Nanba to do it for me." Umeda put out his cigarette and tossed it out the window.

Akira shook his head still laughing, "What do you think will happen if he doesn't come back?"

A thick silence hung in the air between the two adults. Finally Umeda spoke, "It's inevitable that Ashiya will have to change, but I don't think anyone will be the same again. I am sure there are many trials ahead of them all." Umeda reached into his doctor's jacket pocket. Inside was the small owl statue Mizuki had bought him on the school trip. _I got this for you because it's something you wouldn't have got yourself and I wanted you to have a memory of the trip._

Akira looked at the soft expression on Umeda's face and snapped a quick picture, "That's one look I don't think anyone will ever see again. You have a soft spot, don't you?"

Umeda couldn't fight it; he didn't even know why he did. But for some reason all the people who had met Mizuki had a soft spot for her.

Mizuki yawned and stretched feeling someone close to her. Sitting up she looked around disoriented to see that she was asleep snuggled to Kayashima and Sano. Nakatsu was on the other side of Kayashima his hand draped over on to Mizuki's back. Sighing contently she went back to sleep. _I may never get this comfort again; I need to enjoy it while I can…_

**Thanks for reading and keeping up with me! Remember to R&R please :3 Those R&R are what have made me return! They really do work ~_^  
>Awww friends until the end 3 I am curious myself if Mizuki will return? But we will only know if you review and let me know you want it to continue. If not it has ended in a calming happy way.<strong>

***bows* thank you all again for your continued support over my years of absence, I needed that boost to come back!**


End file.
